WHY NOT: Love And Madness
by daddynaz
Summary: *!*UPDATED*!* the story takes place after the 1st "WHY NOT" plot line. Miyu and the Gang eventually found out about the Promised date of Kanata and Akira. Kanata must decide where his Present should stand, to his Past with his bestfriend Kijou Akira or to his Future with his student Kouzuki Miyu. *!*CHAPTER 18 IS UP*!*
1. Chapter 11: Kanata Shares

Why Not

Chapter 11: Kanata Shares

"Kanata…"

His head weighs like a ton. Kanata winces his eyes trying to focus his eyes to the lashing sound his hearing right in front of him. He sees a figure coming closer to him and he can't believe his eyes that the figure astonishingly looks like Akira. He blinks once more but suddenly the image has changed from a brunette girl into a blonde girl dressed in black leather with a whip on hand.

"Are you ready for your punishment, boy?" the blonde said.

"Oh hell no…" now he sees her clearly.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Kanata wakes up in a cold sweat.

"Saionji! Hey! You're awake. You dozed off in the tub!" Kanata shook his head, "Wha-what the hell? Wait a minute, did you--" Miyu only coughed and blushes hard and turns her back. Kanata suddenly felt faint again. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one who wants to take a bath, too you know." She retorts back gruffly.

"So, uh, what were you moaning about just now?"

Kanata gathers up some tub water that he is in and splashes it on his face. He tries to remember vaguely the last image he dreamt but can't help but to blush as the image progresses to a more 'heated' scene. Miyu takes another glance and sees Kanata looking at her but immediately snatches his look away fro her.

Some sort of an idea comes across Miyu's mind.

"AHHH! SAIONJI NO ECCHI!"

"Ecchi!" Kanata grabs his towel and quickly covers himself.

"You barged in here knowing that I am the one who is indecently exposed and now you call me a pervert?"

"Screw you, bitch! As if I give a damn about that naked rundown bark of log you call a body." Miyu yells.

"Oh yeah? Let me tell you that leather suits aren't exactly your thing!"

Both are silent for a few seconds…

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up! Like somebody would be sick enough to be interested in that childlike body of yours!"

"Ah! What did you say?"

"You heard me, you damn chick! The only ones who might even find you attractive are either blind or desperate. Even Seiya was neither but the bastard still dropped your ass off on the damn gutter." Kanata barks bluntly.

Miyu can't believe how much trash talk Kanata can dish out. What he said didn't composed much offending words like a plus size sword stabbing her but the way he said each one was like a thousand needles poking annoyingly altogether through her heart.

Kanata's smirk didn't last long as he sees Miyu just standing there clenching her fists quietly. He is about to say her name when…

"Do you kiss Akane with that filthy mouth of yours? Oh wait, no you don't. You haven't even got the chance because she left your punk ass to marry someone who is more decent and kind unlike some grumpy and rude jerk like you." Miyu replies with a cold tone then leaves the bathroom.

Kanata just raises an eyebrow in shock of what he had heard but with so many emotions flying through the room, he can't decide which one to apply so he settles for the bastard and rude jerk mode.

"Don't let the bathroom door hit that puny ass on your way out" Kanata orders Miyu, but he received a speeding soap bar hitting him between his eyes instead of another insult from her.

The bar of soap didn't do much pain on him, however, when he hears crying and sobbing sounds from the door, those didn't fail to leave an effect on him.

"Aw, GODDAMNIT!"

Inside her room, Miyu dries her eyes from all of the tears she shed earlier. She knows he didn't meant what he blurted out. Heck, she didn't meant what she said to him as well. They were both angry. However, it is a known fact that when things are subconsciously blurted out bluntly, most of them are true.

He said Seiya left her because he thinks he found her not that interesting

She said Akira left him because she wants a nicer and a kinder guy.

Miyu walks towards the mirror and checks her self out.

"Man, I really need to get out of these cheerleading uniform. But I wanted to take a bath first before I go home and change into something more comfortable. It's getting a little warm in this top."

Since Miyu figures that Kanata is still on the bathroom, she thought of removing just her top and let her upper torso breath a little more. She comes to the window are and shuts the window closed and covers it up with the drapes.

Knowing that the cost is clear, she is now ready to take the uniform top off her.

She forgets one thing. She didn't lock the door. As evidence, Kanata comes in with still nothing on but that towel wrapped around his waist. His real intention was to check if she is alright and probably apologize for what happened earlier. He was more worried about how she is feeling than getting dressed, so it seems.

Now his jaw is slacked open to see Miyu already half way through on removing her uniform top, exposing her belly and the lower end of her bra in front of him.

Kanata hides behind the door quickly before more flying things are sent towards him. "I'm sorry! I should have knocked first."

"It's okay."

He wasn't expecting that.

"What?"

"I said it's okay. You can come out now. Though, I wish that you could have atleast be dressed before seeing me taking my clothes off." Miyu stands up and decides to keep her uniform on for the meantime.

"You're not angry?"

"Well I can't say that I am not. I mean you can't blame an undressing girl feel the least uncomfortable being seen by a guy with just a towel on. Although, as you said earlier, I have a childlike body so I don't have the anatomy that a fully developed girl should be making a big fuss about when seen."

Kanata feels guilty about that ofcourse.

"About that, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Kanata stands away from the door with his head facing down. "Forget about them coz I don't meant every word of it."

"Well to be fair I didn't mean what I said too. So please go and put something on coz you're starting to creep me out." Miyu places her hands unto his shoulders and pushes him out but to no avail she was unsuccessful. Kanata stood firmly on that spot, holds her hands, and wrapped his arms around her, making her hands being held at her back.

"Remember when I said that I don't like seeing my students wearing something like that?" he whispered.

"You mean this cheerleading uniform?" Miyu can't stop blushing.

"For the record, you don't have a childlike body. It's just that, I really don't like seeing you moving around in it. It brings out your curves that it is stimulating; especially the guys back at the game. It also upsets me when I see them drool over you and the other cheerleaders jumping and bouncing."

"Are you trying to tell me that this turns you on and you get jealous when the guys like to see me in it this get up when you choose not to?"

"Don't quit your day job. But yeah it rattles me."

"Then can I say that you admit that I look good wearing such semi-revealing clothing?"

"I'll admit that you look great, but I really would like to advice myself not to be caught with you alone wearing such a thing."

"Because?"

"Coz I am afraid that I will loose control and I would tend to hold you like this then do something stupid."

"Like what?"

As his fingers stretch to envelop her cheek, he sees her eyes process the moment briefly just before he closed his eyes and kisses her. There is a feeling in his gut, something sharp and tight that trembled when he touches her, and all the breath is drawn from his body. And then she is kissing him back, moving her mouth against his repeatedly. Caught in an under-toe, he does what feels right, whatever increases that feeling that is making the surface of his skin shake and shiver. He raises both hands to her head, pressing her hair softly against her ears, as he kisses her, not thinking much of anything. Her hands are on his bare chest, elbows lowered, and as he drops his arms to wrap them around her waist again, his mouth brakes automatically away from hers as he pulls her too close to kiss, instead enveloping her in his embrace. She stays small against his chest and then pulled away.

"I don't know what Seiya was smoking back then but he doesn't know what he is missing." Kanata whispers in her ear.

"You know I don't know what made miss Akira to change her mind about you. Clearly she too doesn't know what she is missing." Says Miyu. "You can be nice and sweet when you want to. Can you be a more like that?"

"No, I am uptight and obnoxious."

"You forgot the word pedophile."

From the way her eyes glimmers, he thinks she mean to say something, but instead they kiss again. He touches her face and the kiss is brief, but it is followed by another and a caress of her neck. She continues to smile at him.

""Can I change or even take a bath first? I've been wearing this suit for almost forty-eight hours."

Half listening, he kisses her again. Her lips taste like sweet berries. He couldn't get enough. Eventually, she shuts up and melts into him, her arms soft against his body; her lips searching his with the same sensuous need that make his knees feel weak.

"Perhaps you be this stimulated if I change into something else."

"How about just taking it off right now and see if it makes a difference?" Kanata kisses her neck.

They trail right on top of Miyu's bed, still on a dead lock. He then relaxes one arm and softly kneads through her hair with the other hand, conscious of the way she is relaxing into him and happy to hold her. He is tempted to stroke her body, just gentle touches up and down her sides and across her stomach, but he didn't. Wannya settles himself at the foot of the bed, closing his eyes in a restful slumber. Outside, the night's darkness deepened and the world got quieter.

As Kanata tries to take her top off, Miyu stops him right there. "What time is it?" Miyu murmurs suddenly, her voice pulling him out of something close to a slumber.

Kanata paused before he answered, knowing where she was going with the question. "Almost eleven."

Miyu sits up. "Saionji, I really have to go home."

He let her up, breathing deeply as her weight left his body. His clothes were plastered to his chest, molded by her shape, but he sat up too, shaking them out. Miyu sits with her back straight and her legs and knees pressing together, fixing her hair with her arms over her head.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" he whispered.

She freezes one hand on the doorframe. When she turned to look at him, her eyes were piercing. "Saionji… no, I can't do that." The finality in her tone is the way he always remembers her, strong in her convictions, firm in her executions. But she was always quick to leap to conclusions, and her solidarity didn't put him off.

"Just stay over," he elaborates. His tone is quiet, a bare murmur of a suggestion, not quite a plea, not even a petition. "You're safety is assured with me here than outside at this hour."

Her gaze softens, as she comprehended what he means. She stares at him, emotions swimming in the depths of her eyes. "No, I… I'm not even your girlfriend. I can't stay over again. It wouldn't be right."

"Just to sleep, like you did a few times before." he continues. "I could give you a some spare pajamas and you're all ready for bed. We could sleep and I'll take you home in the morning, as early as you want."

She brings a hand to her chest, half clenched. He can see her thinking, turning the thought over. To sleep with him AGAIN in his bed, just sleeping, while he holds her like he had been holding her just now… all night.

"No," she says finally, dropping her arm, and he hears the renewed conviction, stronger and more reasoned than her first decision. "We are getting way too close again and right now we are letting our emotions get the best of us. I don't think I should."

She is right. He couldn't' have said it better himself. What was he thinking? He only has a towel on and now he is asking her if she could stay and 'just sleep over' just for the night?

"It's okay," he tells her quickly, and gets up. "I'll take you home now. I'll just get dressed."

He heads towards the door, silent, and feels her eyes following him. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No," he says, frowning over the silver knob on the door. "Of course not." He pauses. "I don't understand why you can't stay, but I'm not mad."

It's been ten minutes since Kanata left Miyu's room to change. Miyu decides to take the bath as soon as she gets home. She feels a little uneasy leaving the math teacher like that.

**:Knock knock:**

"Coming." Says Kanata who is now dressed casually. "Are you ready to go,

Kouzuki?"

"It's not that I don't want to stay with you, Saionji," she explained as he opens the door and guides her inside the room. "It's just… You're not committed to me or anything. And I just don't feel right about…"

"Why do I have to be committed to you for you to sleep over?" he interrupted.

She bit her lip.

"Never mind," says Kanata. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. If it makes you uncomfortable, that's all I need to know. I just thought it would be nice. I don't mind driving you home."

"As long as you're sure…"

She was always so concerned. He smiles at her. Touching her face, he brings her in for a kiss, reassuring her that he is not upset, that nothing has changed. "I'm sure. It was just a suggestion. I'm sorry for everything that have happened tonight."

Miyu stood up and covered his mouth with her hand, "Stop trying to get the last word in." She then sat on the bed; Miyu feels the bed sinks in beside her, confirming Kanata has just sat down.

"You know, ever since I found about Seiya's real intentions back then I never really made a leap into guys. It was that awkward for me to start one." Miyu lays her head there under her palms as a pillow.

"Not even crushes?" he inquires yet looking at the outside of his window

"Well yeah but I began thinking that crushes come and go sooner or later so I just suppressed most of them most of the time."

"But you're having suitors now." He voices those words flatly.

"I know but like I said before, there are two things that I'm not really in jive with right now."

"Remind me."

"Guys who I either like me and of course Teachers that can't get off my case, silly."

Kanata couldn't help but to make a little snicker about her words. It's true rather. With all of the time he has known her, he did observed those two things in particular.

"Yet still…"

"Hm?"

Miyu gently sits-up once again and the sudden shift of the bed makes Kanata averts his gaze now to her. "I'm currently inside a guy's apartment, who is also to be a teacher."

"Do you feel that awkwardness whenever I'm here?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm going against what I believed in all this time doing all of these physical contact with a guy who happens to be a teacher as well" She smiles at him jokingly.

"…….."

"……."

BLUSH 

"OH MY GOD, MAN! IT"S JUST A JOKE!"

Soon the two starts laughing at it but it quiet down after a few seconds. Honestly, it was really this easy to rattle him, which gives her the satisfaction.

But she did sound like she means it after she has said that. It's pure madness really that both of them are allowing the other to do those trivial matters of physical intimacy of their situation. It's just frowns her that she endangers her teacher who is the first male friend that ever shown real compassion for her.

Well, maybe a little much "real compassion" if you think otherwise.

"You know…" he pauses. Miyu looks at his face, a mixture of happiness and sadness. "What?" she laid her head on his shoulder. "Akira has once told to me this particular story way back when we were kids. In fact, it was one of those moments that I really felt for her."

Miyu doesn't know why Akira comes to all of these all of the sudden but one thing that she knows, that Akira is the reason Kanata is like now today, as she is now thanks to Seiya.

"_Please look after Kanata for me" _indeed Akira has asked her for such a favor and she agreed into it. Though with all of the things that have happened, she cant helped but to feel a bit jealous, no, threatened that Kanata is still bound to Akira, for he has not yet moved on. Not like she cares.

She is just scared for him, that if he keeps remembering, it will eventually consume him. "What is it all about?" Miyu really wants to hear the same story that made Kanata fall for his best friend. She didn't have the time to talk with Akira the last time, although she wants to know more about the person because it seems that Akira already knew so much about her.

Back then, she wants to choke out the answer from her, _"Why?"_ but as comically as it sounds, she couldn't do that to Akira. Besides, Kanata will only have another Bitch Fit if she did for being too nosey. And yet, Kanata endangers himself willingly for confronting Seiya about what he did to Miyu. She just whirled all of that inside her mind waiting for him to speak, until he did eventually.

_A long time ago, before the world was created and humans set foot on it for the first time, virtues and vices floated around and were bored, not knowing what to do._

_One day, all the vices and virtues were gathered together and were more bored than ever. Suddenly, Ingenious came up with an idea: "Let's play hide and seek!"_

_All of them liked the idea and immediately Madness shouted: "I want to count, I want to count!" And since nobody was crazy enough to want to seek Madness, all the others agreed. Madness leaned against a tree and started to count: "One, two, three..."_

_As Madness counted, the vices and virtues went hiding. Tenderness hung itself on the horn of the moon, Treason hid in a pile of garbage. Fondness curled up between the clouds and Passion went to the center of the earth. Lie yelled that it would hide under a stone, but hid at the bottom of the lake, whilst Avarice entered a sack that he ended up breaking. And Madness continued to count: "... seventy nine, eighty, eighty one..."_

_By this time, all the vices and virtues were already hidden – except Love. For undecided as Love is, he could not decide where to hide. And this should not surprise us, because we all know how difficult it is to hide Love._

_Madness kept on counting, "...ninety five, ninety six, ninety seven..." Just when Madness got to one hundred, Love jumped into a rose bush where he hid. And Madness turned around and shouted: "I'm coming, I'm coming!" As Madness turned around, Laziness was the first to be found, because Laziness had no energy to hide. Then he spotted Tenderness in the horn of the moon, Lie at the bottom of the lake and Passion at the center of the earth. One by one, Madness found them all - except Love._

_Madness was getting desperate, unable to find Love. Envious of Love, Envy whispered to Madness: "You only need to find Love, and Love is hiding in the rose bush."_

_Madness grabbed a wooden pitchfork and stabbed wildly at the rose bush. Madness stabbed and stabbed until a heartbreaking cry made him stop. Love appeared from the rose bush, covering his face with his hands. Between his fingers ran two trickles of blood from his eyes._

_Madness, so anxious to find Love, had stabbed out Love's eyes with a pitchfork. "What have I done? What have I done?" Madness shouted. "I have left you blind! How can I repair it?"_

_And Love answered: "You cannot repair my eyes. But if you want to do something for me, you can be my guide." _

_And so it came about that from that day on, Love is blind and is always accompanied by Madness._

She feels like crying. No. She already is. Kanata notices a few drops of her tears marking on his shirt. Kanata wraps his arms around her and put his head atop her, "I'm so sorry Kouzuki. If I can do anything..."

"Hold me close." She whispers snuggling closer to him, "That's all I need."

Kanata clutches on tight to her. He had never seen her afraid, and right now it just feels like he is being torn apart inside.

"That's how I fell for her." Kanata let a smile graces his lips, "I was really in a pretty bad state back then but somehow, she was there for me, and without really saying it to me directly, she have said the things that I wanted to hear."

"You must have really cared for her." Miyu says quietly. Kanata only nods. She heard enough. She envisions the story inside her mind and catches the very thought of everything that it stood for. "Have you forgiven her yet?"

"Of course. She's still my friend after all." Kanata murmurs at her. Miyu feels him trembling. It must have taken a lot of composure to remember the whole thing after all these years, and then tell it with a straight face. "Did you ever regretted having your bad memories with her?" she asks, hoping that he could answer for the both of them. She wants to know now at this point, about how one can emerge from the very root of all the bad memories she has to put up with Seiya because somewhere in between, she did almost fell in love with him. She wants to believe back then that Seiya would be the one to understand.

"I did, once, when the very thought of she forgetting about me knocked."

"I see…"

"But…"

"But?"

"But I always think... that I will always cherish all my memories to the end. Even if they're sad memories that hurt me so deeply, Even if it's so sad that I wish I'd forget about them forever. If I can bear them and not run away from them, then someday... someday, it will make me a stronger person."

Miyu lifts herself to look at his face once more. She thinks that he might be crying as well. He just faces the window and stares at the dark evening sky, solemnly.

"I want to... believe that. I want to believe… I do believe… no memories should ever be forgotten forever. Honestly, I didn't want Akira to forget about me. But… that's just my selfishness... it's a secret, ok?"

He did answer… He did answer for the both of them willingly. She is just thankful for that at the moment.

"Alright Saionji lets make a pact." Miyu pulls away, "We'll never ever be in the same room when your naked and I am in my cheerleading out fit."

Kanata pouts, "Awww but that was so much fun." She smacks him on the arm then holds out her finger, "We get way too emotional."

Kanata rolls his eyes, "Fine."

"Deal," he agrees knowing doing that wouldn't be hard.

Miyu retracts back and smiles coyly. "What's the matter?" he asks her.

"I have a better idea. How about a kiss to seal our deal?" she asks him cutely. Shaking his head, he grinned wondering if she would ever give up on him. He is really going to jail, much worse most probably hell.

"Fine," he agreed wanting this pact to go into effect because it would hopefully lessen her unpredictable nature. He stands up and hoist her with him from the bed. Moving her arms into his unbuttoned shirt, she wraps them around his torso tiptoeing. Bending his head, he watches her eyes slid shut, before closing his.

Gently their lips touch in a soft kiss sealing their deal. When she moves her hands from his torso to around his neck, he holds her body drawing her closer to him. The kiss intensifies, as they get lost in each other's sweetness, the cold air fading to the back of their minds.

Unconsciously he draws her closer to him, holding protectively on her small form. The other kisses they shared were intense but never felt anything like this. Maybe there was a difference because he actually CONSENTED this one, which is very wrong to begin with, not to mention that all of their past mishaps.

It only ended for a mere second before he gave her another kiss. Miyu follows him sharing another lip lock before small pecks. Breathing heavily, they stare into each other's eyes. Kanata's heart racing. "Wow," Miyu whispers wanting more of that and then some.

"Yeah," He agrees making her laugh. He knows if he didn't let go of her soon, he might steal another kiss, which wasn't a good idea. Smiling wickedly, she gives him one last kiss before reluctantly removing her hands from his neck.

She wraps her arms around him resting her head on his chest. In turn he wraps his around her, trying to keep her warm. "What do you want to do?" comes her muffled question from his chest. "Take me home or stay?"

"It's up to you" he replied when she lifted her face to look at him. "I take that you are already planning on staying somewhere aside from your house. Konishi or Tenchi's?"

"Are you okay?" he chuckles shaking his head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to spoil your fun earlier…"

"No you did, and it's okay. I deserved it really. I mean GOD knows what might have happened if you didn't." he assures silencing her. "Come on, I think it's time for dinner. That Fat Cat of yours might be livid by now," he states making Miyu shake her head a bit unsurely.

"Okay, but before that, shower!"

Together they walk off determined to start fresh. Miyu is going to show him that she is the thing that Akira wasn't. And she has a lot of time to pull it off with or without outside interference. She has to make the best of this because it is probably the only chance to change his perspective in life.

Kanata is thinking that he'd gotten himself deeper into the mess he is trying so badly to get out of. Ethically, He had failed royally as a professional, that much he already knows. He never thought that this kind of thing would actually happen to him on account of that he always has the rightful principles when he decided to take the job.

It is just sad however to think that he only has this much self-control upon him whenever she is around and that also he already knows. He can't help but to curse his instincts always getting the best out of his reason.

Miyu sees Kanata's eyes. They have that of shimmer that says 'I'm deep in thought here' or 'I'm planning to do something but I don't know how to begin'.

Kanata is just frustrated on how things end up like this on his life. It's not like it is inevitable for all of the inappropriate hugs and kisses could have been prevented yet both of them didn't made much effort for things to be avoided.

He doesn't know 'what happened". But soon his question was answered right then when his trance is broken as the girl's hand tightens her grip on his and looks at him. He noticed that her lips where figuring 'what happened' but he didn't paid attention to what she had said.

Now he knew what happened.

"You happened."

_And so it came about that from that day on, Love is blind and is always accompanied by Madness._

Tsuzuku 


	2. Chapter 12: Miyu Wonders

**WHY NOT**

Chapter 12: Miyu Wonders 

**Disclaimer: D!3 not mine and song "I wont Say I'm in Love"**

**A/N: The bold words are part of the Flashback scene while the italic words are part of the song "I wont Say I'm In love" from the animated motion picture Hercules.**

**P.S. Enjoy**

"**You've got to be kidding me!" Kanata shouted at the receiver of the phone. "Kanata please you really have to help me." The other end of the phone pleaded to him. "Don't you have girl friends to ask about those kind of things?" Kanata continued to repel from the favor. He's been pacing back and forth at the front of his table. It's only a few minutes before his next class, actually Miyu Kouzuki's. **

"**To tell you the truth I thought I can handle my part all by myself but I was wrong." The other end said apologetically. "And you have to call me first all of the sudden? What in the world were you doing anyway forgetting something very important as that?" Kanata said annoyingly. **

"**I thought handling the details first would be better so I kinda put 'that' one the last thing on my list. But time flew so fast and it kinda slipped my mind." Said the person on the other end. "It's only 4 more weeks away!" Kanata shouted again. "I'm aware of that so don't beat around the bush. I'm only this close to be panicking right now." Said the other end to him. **

"**Let's just say that if I agreed, if you couldn't find where to get one then what makes you think a guy like me could do it?" Kanata retaliated with a question. "Well you can ask somebody in your school. Please Kanata, help me." The other person said and Kanata just scratched his head in frustration. He promised that he would try to help this subject on hand seems out of his line of knowledge. He was hoping to help with the other things but since the most of the details were already taken care of, he couldn't escape from his promise. **

**Then suddenly, his eyes were averted to the girl who took a few steps to come inside his classroom. "Oh, pardon me. The door was open and you were preoccupied at the moment so I decided to let my self in quietly to my seat." The girl said. A smiled etched on Kanata's face when he looked at the girl that he knows so well. He just nodded his head acknowledging the girl's gesture and took his cellphone back to his ear again. "Hello, about that matter, I think I have someone here that might help the both of us." Kanata still continued to smile at the girl who just came in making her blush all shades of red. "Really Kanata? Oh that is so great." The other end of the phone sounded with glee. **

"**I'll call you back on the developments, alright. Besides my class is about to begin." Kanata saw the other bunch of his students flocking in. "What are you looking at?" Miyu said to him still putting a façade that both of them can't stand each other to the rest of the school body. Kanata kept his smile despite of that and got back to his phone. "Alright Kanata. Thank you so much. Ja ne." said the person on the other side. "Bye bye, Akira." He said softly to the receiver and ended the call right there. **

**He placed his phone on his pocket and straightened himself before standing on the back of his table. The class were all accounted for and stood up beside their respective seats. The class representative led the class from standing up, greeting the teacher, to seating back down. With all of the formalities done, he started the class by giving a math problem only to be directed at some girl named Miyu Kouzuki for that witty remark earlier. **

**---Meanwhile in the Administrative Office---**

"**Headmistress I don't think we should let this thing go on!" said a female teacher on her late twenties to the stern looking headmistress of the Heiomachi high school. "Mizuno-sensei", said the headmistress looked at the teacher whose both hands landed on her white table, "we already had this conversation before, had we not?" the headmistress continued. Mizuno sensei retracted one of her hands from where it laid. "But headmistress, this is the third time that this kind of thing happened." **

**The headmistress just slumped back on her foam chair and took of her glasses with her right hand while rubbing her forehead by the looks of what Mizuno-sensei said. "Don't tell me you've been listening with these rumors again, Mizuno sensei. This is not a good habit for someone at your age. You should know better than that." **

**Ms. Mizuno's face didn't changed. She knows for certain that she is not basing the issue simply with rumors this time. This time, she can really feel on her gut that there really is something going on around the institution's halls especially at that "particular" male teacher involved in the rumors. "Headmistress, I'm sure that you are already aware of the situation. Most of the student body have been circulating this issue and I'm pretty certain that the rest of the school faculty have been acknowledging the probability of the rumors validity." **

**The headmistress just rotated her chair and looked outside her window, looking at the happy students doing their usual routine school activities and leisure. "Mizuno sensei, as like before, we couldn't validate the veracity of the situation. Yes the we could say that the faculty has been instructed to keep a watchful eye on him but there was no proof ever presented up to this time about the accusations." **

**Ms. Mizuno's eyebrows met in frustration. She already knows that fact. True that listening to the constant rumors from the exaggerated teenagers may not help as well as relying on her gut feeling, but her gut feeling has never failed her before. However she is also aware that confronting him wouldn't be professionally right without even having a single bit of evidence. This alone made it difficult on account of that, the alleged teacher has always been observed by the rest of the faculty as an aloof person yet nevertheless courteous and cooperative enough so does speak. **

"**But don't you think that it's odd that the others involved our from his class?". The headmistress didn't moved from her current spot. "I remember the time when you came to my office and said that he was involved with Hanakomachi Christine. We investigated it secretly but we found nothing to support that allegation. Then there was time that you came here again and reported that he was linked with Sujimoto Natsumi but the incident was proven false. Now we are here once again and basing it all again on rumors that he is again on thin ice with one of his students, Kouzuki Miyu." **

**The headmistress finally turned around and faced Mizuno sensei, now with her glasses on with lenses reflecting the light hence covering her eyes behind them. "What do you expect for us to do this time, Mizuno-sensei?" Ms. Mizuno balled her fists and thought that awareness of the issue would be better at this time, carefully enough until she finds out for herself that he is guilty. "Allow me to have a general assembly with the whole student body in the school gymnasium, Headmistress." **

**The superior didn't even flinched but she already knew that this was coming. "Ooh? A general assembly you say? Very well I'll schedule the whole thing." Ms. Mizuno bowed her head to that acknowledgment showing her thanks for the headmistress then started heading to the door. "Mizuno sensei" she stopped with her hand already on the knob. **

"**Please act accordingly at the moment especially think very well about the things you will be saying on your requested event because even the faculty will be joining, including him." The headmistress said in a calm but enforcing tone. With that said, she turned the knob and before even stepping outside she gave a nod. "I understand headmistress. Thank you for your time."**

**The headmistress just released a big sigh. Things are really getting complicated. Now she is beginning to think that perhaps hiring him wasn't a good idea after all to say the least, if this keeps up. But armed with her faith and belief in him, she would remain neutral about the whole thing surrounding the allegations towards him and the involved three students. **

**She waited a few minutes to make sure that Mizuno sensei has left the administration building and resumed her class. After that she assumed that it was all clear, she averted her glance to the intercom on her table and pushed the button. "Good afternoon, Madame headmistress" said the voice of her secretary from the intercom. "Do you want to see "him" again to your office?" **

**The headmistress just gave a small chuckle that her secretary has an ear and wit of a fox but she is sure not her secretary wasn't eaves dropping but came to a conclusion her secretary wasn't that naïve especially when Mizuno steps inside the administrative building. "Yes but could you please go to him personally this time and fetch him for me. I don't want Mizuno sensei to hear his name being broadcasted to the entire school that he is being summoned once again to face "this" issue again." **

"**I understand, headmistress. I'll get Saionji-sensei immediately."**

"**On second thought…" the headmistress said abruptly. "I think I'll still stick to my instinct here. Maybe I'm just getting paranoid like Mizuno-sensei."**

"**Are you sure, Madame? Do we have to wait for the outcome of this controversy again?" her secretary said with concern. "They say that the third time is the charm. Still, something tells me that this time is not like the previous two." **

**"And what of Mizuno-sensei's request?"**

**"She will get that general meeting. It's better to meet with the issue head on rather than letting the rumors circulate to our gradual ruin, don't you think?"**

**---Free Time---**

"**Miyu-chan?"**

…

"**Miyu-chan?"**

…

"**MIYU-CHAN!"**

"**AAAH WHAT?" Miyu fell from her side of the bench from that kind of shock from none other than her friends. Luckily nobody is giving much of attention to her fall. Everybody else on the surrounding seems to be enjoying the day with their various happy activities. **

**Some students were reading thick academic books under the trees and even the school ground grass. Not bad reading spots than the library if you appreciate places that neither too noisy nor too quiet. Since the student lounges and bleachers are full of noisy kids. Some students prefer reading comic books. **

**The majority are just happy go lucky students who are busy with their routine gossips, meaningless chatter, and dumb tomfoolery. Some girls are squealing like crazy watching their crushes play physical activities while some girls are discussing the latest events on the cheesy soap operas that are airing on the local television. **

**Some boys on contrary are at it with their debates on who have reached the higher level in a popular role-playing game, some boys are busy with their talks about other manly related stuff, while some hormone driven boys are at the school track drooling over the girls short bloomers. **

**Yep. Just your typical student body action day after day, however Miyu seems not to be in the mood to submit herself to the school routine. "What is it?"**

"**You seem to be out of it since we got here, Miyu-chan." Nanami said**

"**Is something bothering you?" Aya, Miyu's other friend said.**

**Nanami and Aya. Miyu is so lucky to have found reliable friends on her first day. They have been so supportive and understanding to her that she felt like they know her from head to toe already. Christine does contribute on the little posse of girls but she is mostly seen with the Saionji-worshippers. **

**Miyu knows better than to mingle with those people because it wouldn't be healthy for her if they know that she was at their 'object of desire's place again after the basketball game. In fact, they shared another moment last night at dinner right after their one on one heart to heart talk. **

**--Start of Flashback—**

"_**Why are you being this nice to me?" she asked suspiciously wondering what he was up to. Kanata had no idea why he was being so nice, and couldn't find a suitable answer. He had no idea why he followed her out here to begin with. "Well?"**_

"_**I don't know," he admitted truthfully. Looking a the sky he smiled at the full new, "Maybe the full moon brings out the gentleman in me,"**_

"_**Riiiight. That's cheesy." she smiled, her mood lightening some. **_

"_**It was, wasn't it?" he grinned when Miyu lifted the glass of iced tea to her lips only to pause. "Yeah, I hope you didn't used that to Akira," she told him holding out the glass to him. Lifting his hand he took it from her. She didn't need to drink in order to make herself feel good because her mood was already better.**_

"_**You're the first." **_

"_**Good, because I'm afraid to say you wouldn't get anything with such lines," he chuckled at her insult standing up. When they weren't at each other's necks, he found her humor to be very gratifying.**_

"_**Thank you," she laughed standing up with him. "Well, I think it's time to hit the hey. I want to catch up on my Zs." Miyu started to walk first out of the dining room while he follows at her direction.**_

"_**Don't sweat." he stopped when Miyu suddenly stop walking. Turning he gasp when she flew into him, pushing him heavily against the hedges of the plants that lined the maze. "Kouzu—" his words were cut off when she captured his lips in a sweet kiss. It was the only way she knew how to thank him.**_

"_**Hmmm," she sighed moving from his lips. With a dreamy expression she looked at his shocked face, soft giggle escaping her lips. "Did I say thank you?" She inquired slipping off him. "If I didn't, I just want to say thank you again," she winked at him walking off.**_

_**Shaking his head to regain his senses, he turned watching her form utterly speechless. Opening his mouth, he closed it reaching up to run his hand through his hair. "Damn," he whispered walking off as well.**_

**--End of Flashback—**

"**Nah. I'm just not on the cheery side at the moment that's all." Miyu smiled weakly to her friends.**

"**That's odd. We didn't do anything or go someplace that was upsetting." Aya said**

"**And Saionji-sensei is being such a sorehead to any of us as always." Nanami added.**

"**C'mon Nanami-chan, why mention him all of the sudden?" said by an annoyed Miyu.**

"**Well let's just say that the bomb shell that you have dropped upon us the other day made our imagination go rampid." Nanami shrugged.**

"**As if that you're imagination couldn't go crazier." **

"**But Miyu-chan, don't you get it? Every assumption that Nanami-chan and I have joked didn't classified as jokes anymore. I mean all of those times that you two made out?" Aya giggled at the very thought of Miyu and Saionji-sensei hot action.**

"**Aya-chan please don't say that out loud and people might hear you." Miyu instructed as she tries to hide the reddish coloration of her face. "Besides couldn't you put it more sensitively like kissed than made out?"**

"**Well that is because you watch Oprah while I watch Springer. Deal with it." Aya defended. **

"**Regardless, are you sure that you and Saionji-sensei are not a …" Nanami paused as she looked both sides to see if anyone within the proximity is around. " A you know what?" Nanami's eyebrows went up and down suggesting a mischievous and controversial thought of a forbidden involvement. **

**Well it's true that Miyu is lucky to have friends like these. Actually the truth of the matter is that they can be more vicious than the Kanata-worshippers when it comes to know the truth about this kind of things. **

**It seemed that it was the right thing to do at that time when she approached Aya and Nanami for some advice, the time when she was in a very compromising situation with Kanata the other day and Miyu's brain fortunately kicked her back in to her senses before they even go beyond the first base. It's kinda weird thinking all about it this way. **

**She actually got the chance to live in Kanata's pad for sometime until her father comes back from the states. Both individuals thought that everything became more awkward between them but their own playful side still triumphed. **

**They got the time to explore each other's personality as well to learn more about where one stands from the other's feelings, the very things that kept them preoccupied and molded them to what they are now respectively. Each is trying to relieve the other from their ghosts by active listening and positive feedback. Heck, and they have even made an agreement if she is really willing to live only next room to him during that the same talk they had.**

**--Start of Flashback--**

_**She felt like crying. No. She already is. Kanata noticed a few drops of her tears marking on his shirt. Kanata wrapped his arms around her and put his head atop her, "I'm so sorry Kouzuki. If I can do anything..."**_

_**"Hold me close." She whispers snuggling closer to him, "That's all I need."**_

_**Kanata clutched on tight to her. He had never seen her afraid, and right now it just felt like he was being torn apart inside.**_

_**"That's how I fell for her." Kanata let a smile grace his lips, "I was really in a pretty bad state back then but somehow, she was there for me, and without really saying it to me directly, she have said the things that I wanted to hear.**_

_**"You must have really cared for her." Miyu says quietly. Kanata only nods. She heard enough. She envisioned the story inside her thoughts and caught the very thought of everything that it stood for. "Have you forgiven her yet?"**_

"_**Of course. She's still my friend after all." Kanata murmured. Miyu felt him trembling. It must have taken a lot of composure to remember the whole thing after all these years, and then tell it with a straight face. "Did you ever regretted having your bad memories with her?" she asked, hoping that he could answer for the both of them. She wanted to know now at this point, about how one can emerge from the very root of all the bad memories she has to put up with Seiya because somewhere in between, she did almost fell in love with him. She wanted to believe back then that Seiya would be the one to understand.**_

"_**I did, once, when the very thought of she forgetting about me knocked." **_

"_**I see…"**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**But?"**_

_**"But I always think… that I will always cherish all my memories to the end… even if they are sad memories that hurt me so deeply. Even if it's so sad that I wish I'd forget about them forever. If I can bear them and not run away from them, then someday… someday, it will make me a stronger person."**_

_**Miyu lifted herself to look at his face once more. She thought that he might be crying as well. He just faced the window and stared at the dark evening sky, solemnly.**_

"_**I want to... believe that. I want to believe... I do believe... no memories should ever be forgotten forever. Honestly, I didn't want Akira to forget about me. But... that's just my selfishness... it's a secret, ok?"**_

_**He did answer… He did answer for the both of them willingly. She is just thankful for that at the moment. **_

_**"Alright Saionji lets make a pact." Miyu pulls away, "We'll never ever be in the same room when your naked and I am in my cheerleading out fit."**_

_**Kanata pouts, "Awww but that was so much fun." She smacks him on the arm. Miyu lifted her hand and so does Kanata. However, Miyu retracted back her hand and smiled coyly. "What's the matter?" he asked her.**_

"_**I have a better idea. How about a kiss to seal our deal?" she asked him cutely. Shaking his head, he grinned wondering if she would ever give up on him. He is really going to jail, much worse most probably hell.**_

"_**Fine," he agreed wanting this pact to go into effect because it would hopefully lessen her unpredictable nature. He stood up and hoisted her with him from the bed. Moving her arms into his unbuttoned shirt, she wrapped them around his torso tiptoeing. Bending his head, he watched her eyes slid shut, before closing his.**_

_**Gently their lips touched in a soft kiss sealing their deal. When she moved her hands from his torso to around his neck, he held her body drawing her closer to him. The kiss intensified, as they got lost in each other's sweetness, the cold air fading to the back of their minds. Unconsciously he drew her closer to him, holding protectively on her small form. The other kisses they shared were intense but never felt anything like this. Maybe there was a difference because he actually CONSENTED to this one, which is very wrong to begin with, not to mention that all of their past mishaps. **_

_**It only ended for a mere second before he gave her another kiss. Miyu followed him sharing another lip lock before small pecks. Breathing heavily, they stared into each other's eyes. Kanata's heart racing. "Wow," Miyu whispered wanting more of that and then some. **_

"_**Yeah," He agreed making her laugh. He knew if he didn't let go of her soon, he might steal another kiss, which wasn't a good idea. Smiling wickedly, she gave him one last kiss before reluctantly removing her hands from his neck. She wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest. In turn he wrapped his around her, trying to keep her warm.**_

**--End of Flashback—**

**OH Boy, what the hell was she thinking now, not to mention what the hell were they thinking back then? **

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**_

_**I guess I've already won that**_

_**No man is worth the aggravation**_

_**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**_

**Nevertheless, she only told Aya and Nanami their past incidents as simply putted as 'kisses' and described them as 'spurt of the moment' thing. It was also right for her to hold back the details of every incident. She didn't like being only this truthful to them but it can't be helped.**

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**_

_**He's the Earth and heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, we can see right through you**_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of**_

**Knowing that the female's sixth sense is more powerful and mysterious than the male's, she is quite aware that denying something faultily to somebody like them is like desperately trying to be brave in front of a wild animal that can smell fear. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With that little amount of time, she was able to conjure up words inside her mind and look at their eyes for sincerity. **

_**No chance, no way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**Why deny it, uh-oh**_

_**It's too cliche**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

**"How many times do I have to tell you guys that it is NOT gonna happen?" Miyu said every word sternly, enough that they don't show a bit of frustration, anguish, annoyance or hesitance. She just wished that they could take a hint this time.**

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_

_**It feels so good when you start out**_

_**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**_

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Aya and Nanami may not be the sharpest knives on the drawer but they so can take a hint. A girl would just settle for an obvious denial but Miyu was prepared to deliver the pitch. But of course that doesn't mean they would let go of their digging just like that.**

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

_**When ya gonna own up**_

**That ya got, got, got it bad**

**"So why were you all silent a while ago?"**

**Miyu just dropped her head on disappointment. It seems that the subject of today's discussion will be centered again about him. She really didn't like it that even though he is not around he always ends up being talked about by somebody. She really doesn't understand how much popularity can one aggravating math teacher get.**

_**No chance, now way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

_**This scene won't play,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

**This time, she is lost for words. Kanata was being the whipping teacher as always. He even gave the first problem solving to her all because she asked him what he was looking at, Kouzuki style. **

_**You're way off base I won't say it**_

_**Get off my case I won't say it**_

_**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's O.K. you're in love**_

**Then again, it's not that at all. It's how Kanata looked earlier. He was smiling when he was talking with somebody on his cell phone. She didn't know exactly if he was smiling at someone or he was smiling because he was talking with someone. However, if she knows him as half as she thinks she does, she could only guess that the only could really make him lighten up like that is Akira.**

_**"But I always think... that I will always cherish all my memories to the end… even if they are sad memories that hurt me so deeply. Even if it's so sad that I wish I'd forget about them forever. If I can bear them and not run away from them, then someday... someday, it will make me a stronger person."**_

**Kanata did confirmed about his thoughts about Akira back then. He took sometime to say them to somebody else but they all came from his mouth. She admired him for being so level headed, being loyal, and being a 'stiff-of-a-lip' kinda guy. Only a rare number of men are like that. **

"_**I want to... believe that. I want to believe... I do believe... no memories should ever be forgotten forever. Honestly, I didn't want Akira to forget about me. But... that's just my selfishness... it's a secret, ok?"**_

**For some strange reason, she felt a pang on her chest. Having that thought on her mind, the conclusion that Akira will always play a vital part on his life emerged again… but why? She didn't know why it hurts now that she remembered Kanata's words about her even though it didn't matter to Miyu. **

"_**Honestly, I didn't want Akira to forget about me. But... that's just my selfishness..."**_

**Is that it? Is that the reason why she feels upset? Is she becoming envious of Akira because she will always have somebody as caring as Kanata?**

"_**But... that's just my selfishness..."**_

**Or is it because she feels awe for Kanata because somebody as wonderful as Akira couldn't see the truth with her eyes? **

"_**It's a secret, ok?"**_

**It's like no matter what she does to help him cope up, somehow the Akira factor will always be there to either make him feel better or make him feel worse.**

**Nanami and Aya just stared at her quietly as Miyu gazed at the horizon in her own silence. Miyu didn't give much attention about everything else that has happened between herself and Kanata. **

**All of those intimate moments that they have shared were considered only as stupid things that should have, would have and could have been prevented. Atleast she thought they were. Afterall, they were all just a 'spurt of the moment' kind of things, right? The only thing that will remain constant is that he will always be the math teacher with an attitude and she will always be the smart-aleck pupil.**

_**Oh**_

_**At least out loud,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

"**What does he think of me… I wonder?" Miyu murmured to herself. **

**"Does this mean that Saionji-sensei's Female Socialization Lessons will stop?" Nanami asked. Miyu's eyes shot back up. She almost forgot the point of it all. She… no… they wanted him to be more inept with the female gender and to be more sociably equipped with knowledge on handling himself well around or being with close with them. **

**Miyu personally agreed to the plan because she didn't want girl's like Natsumi gets a hold of their teacher. He doesn't need someone like that, a vane girl who changes her boyfriends as often as she changes her clothes. **

**Got to think of it, the only girls that Kanata really has "that" much contact with him are previously Akira and now technically Miyu. Well out of all the Kanata worshippers, Christine would have their vote.**

"**Hey guys look at that." Aya noticed two people inside Saionji-sensei's room. The first one is certainly their young math teacher and with him is a female. The long wavy pink hair is a sure give away.**

**"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or I'm seeing Saionji-sensei with Christine?" Nanami narrowed her eyes to have a clearer look. "Wow, Christine sure does holding her own this time."**

**"Why did you say that?" Miyu asked her friend**

**"Normally when Christine gets within atleast three feet with Saionji-sensei, she would stutter or babble like an infant. But when it comes to serious and officials business she can function alright." Nanami explained. "But what's odd is that Saionji-sensei only keeps students after class when they did something wrong. I mean, the only one I know who should be there with him is Miyu-chan"**

**"That is Odd. Why would be talking with Christine? Perhaps Saionji-sensei has something important to discuss with Christine. Let's just hope it wont lead to anymore scandals." Aya shrugged. "Although it's been a while since they did this kind of thing after class before those disasters occurred."**

**"Disasters?" **

**"Oh didn't we tell you?" Aya looked at the blonde girl. "When Saionji-sensei was still a few days new here, they said that he was 'involved' with Chris-chan and then with Natsumi but not until just recently."**

**"Just like the rumors circulating of you romantically involved with him." Nanami pointed out. "Only in their case it started a little differently."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"OH MY GOD! ARE THEY KISSING!"**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**(Read and Review)**


	3. Chapter 13: Kanata Abstains

WHY NOT Chapter 13

Kanata Abstains

Disclaimer: D!3 Not Mine

"OH MY GOD! ARE THEY KISSING?"

Miyu's eyes shot up as soon as she has heard Nanami yelled those words. She wasn't expecting one of the last things that would happen. Kanata and Christine? Kissing? Within the school premises? During school Hours?

Aya marched off to the couple in question. "Akane and Santa what do you think you're doing?"

Wait up…

Santa and Akane? Kissing? Within the school premises? During school hours?

"Oh it's only Santa and Akane" Miyu gave a big sigh of release. Nanami just gave her an odd look "What do you mean it's only Santa and Akane? Just who do you think you have in mind?"

"Betsuni, Nandemonaiwa Nanami-chan" Miyu waved her arms in dismissal of the subject to cover her falsification. "Let's just do as Aya-chan is doing and find out what's happening between those two, shall we?"

"Yeah. Killing time would be much faster if we hassle somebody else beside ourselves. It's still too early for our sixth period." Nanami looked at her watch.

"OH NO!" Miyu screeched.

"Miyu-chan Nani?"

"I forgot my notebook somewhere when I was doing our assignment for sixth period!"

"You mean you haven't done it up until today?"

"Well I was about to do it last night before I retired to bed but something came up…"

"What came up?"

**---Start of Flashback---**

"_Well, I think it's time to hit the hey. I want to catch up on my Zs." Miyu started to walk first out of the dining room while he follows at her direction._

"_Don't sweat." he stopped when Miyu suddenly stop walking. Turning he gasp when she flew into him, pushing him heavily against the hedges of the plants that lined the maze. "Kouzu—" his words were cut off when she captured his lips in a sweet kiss. It was the only way she knew how to thank him._

"_Hmmm," she sighed moving from his lips. With a dreamy expression she looked at his_ _shocked face, soft giggle escaping her lips. "Did I say thank you?" She inquired slipping off him. "If I didn't, I just want to say thank you again," she winked at him walking off._

_Shaking his head to regain his senses, he turned watching her form utterly speechless. Opening his mouth, he closed it reaching up to run his hand through his hair. "Damn," he whispered walking off as well._

_But he didn't go straight to his room. Oh no. Miyu felt two slender arms moved in a snake-like fashion and suddenly wrapped themselves around her slim waist. She's then pulled closer to the owner of those said hands as she also felt the warmth of the breathing that he's casting upon her nape. _

_She crooked her head a little bit to the side allowing Kanata to occupy the space on that particular soft spot of hers. He seemed to know her soft spots like knowing the back of his own hand. Perhaps the previous intimate contacts that they have shared, driven by primal instincts, were the causes of his knowledge over her._

_She then looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "So now that you remember..."_

_Kanata lifted his head a few inches away from the skin of her nape and put on the irk face_

_"Did you mean all you said that night?" She smiled an evil sly smile._

_Kanata immediately flushed. "What Night? I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Miyu smirked. "Lemme refresh your memory."_

_"I don't need refreshing, coz I don't know what you mean!"_

_"**You're so perfect. I want you all to myself**. Oh yah and there was **'All I ask is one night**.'. Or how about **'I don't care anymore, I want you so bad.'** That one was a classic. Don't tell me any of those doesn't ring a bell?_

_"I was drunk I couldn't help it. I didn't know what I was saying." Kanata whined yet still kept his up close proximity from her, "I was delusional!" _

_"Oh so you're saying I'm not pretty." Miyu said in a low tone. It's that very tone that makes a guy feel guilty about saying things they shouldn't be saying without even thinking. Things that he should have just lied or things that they should have just kept for himself and stick with it._

_"NO! I am not saying that! I am saying that when you're drunk you are not in a good state to make judgments."_

_"So am I pretty or not?"_

_"..." Kanata glared at her hard._

_"All I'm sayin', is you're sending me mixed signals, Saionji."_

_"I really can't figure you out, Kouzuki."_

_"Just tell me what I need to hear, and I'll stop confusing you."_

_"What?"_

_"I know you are deaf."_

_"How was I acting deaf?"_

_"Oh so you're playing me?"_

_"No!"_

_"Think you're the big playa on campus now, right?"_

_"No!"_

_"You got all of this girls head over heals over you some might even want to taste you!"_

_"AGH! SHUT UP!"_

_"Tell me that I'm pretty."_

_"FINE YOU'RE PRETTY." Kanata stopped, realized what he said then slapped a hand over his mouth._

_"Thank you."_

_"WAIT! I DI—"_

_She rested her entire body on his letting his arms still cradle her. They stood there on the spot of the hall saying nothing to each other. As the seconds passed, Miyu and Kanata are still not in their respective rooms, not much to his relief. The pressure and not to mention insanity was building up at an unsafe level._

_The dinner table is still hasn't been cleaned up. It seems that Kanata either forgot to do the dishes or he will take care of that later. He felt that Miyu hasn't move since the last couple of minutes. He observed that she has her eyes closed and breathing rhythmically. It seemed Miyu had finally decided to go to sleep. He sighed and decided to do the same in a few minutes. School did start again tomorrow._

_He carefully lifted her by doing the bridal carry and gently walked the remaining feet to her room. Luckily the door is already unlocked so he just slid his foot forward and pushed it open. However before he could even step inside she opened her eyes half way to look at the guy who is carrying her like a fragile glass._

"_Hey…"_

_Kanata looked at her sheepish face._

"_Kouzuki, did I wake you?"_

"_No it's not that. Um, can I… Im just wondering… can I sleep on your bed tonight?"_

_He blinked, "Okay, sure. I'll just get the couch ready so I can sleep there."_

_"Baaaaka" she whispered. "I meant with you in it."_

_Kanata turned and looked at her. She had that same look from the time they were having their personal talk._

_"Why do you—"_

_"Please, for one night, just don't question me." She smiled softly._

_Kanata stood there for a second, then nodded. With her still on his arms, he began took forth to the other room only next to hers. He slid Miyu into the bed and tucked her in then he turned off the lights._

_"Oyasumi." Kanata said quietly as he lay down on the opposite side of the bed._

_"Oya." She said softly._

_Peace fell over them, for once. When Kanata felt Miyu closer to him._

_"Kouzu—"_

_"Shhh."_

_Kanata had a feeling Miyu wasn't saying something. Then he realized that all that they really talked about was Akira and not having any subject of hers to share. And he knew it had something got to do with Yaboshi Seiya. But why would she still keep the rest of her feelings under wraps? _

_"Gomen nasai, Saionji." Miyu's voice rang through his thoughts._

_"Eh?"_

_"For being so secretive, demo right now I don't feel like talking about it."_

_"Wakaru." He encircled his arms around her, "If there's anything I can do just tell me."_

_"Un."_

**---End of Flashback---**

"Think nothing of it Nanami-chan. I think I remember now where I left that notebook. I'll take a dash to get it before even the next bell sounds." Miyu reassured.

"Shikatanaiwa. Alrighty then. Ikoka Miyu-chan."

"Hai"

"Man, Those three girls sure are noisy. I heard Tenchi-san's shriek from here." Kanata stood by the window peeking through it's curtains that was shading the room from the afternoon sun.

He turned around and faces the girl he was talking to before they were so abruptly interrupted.

"Were my ears deceiving me or did I just heard that there were people kissing?" Christine asked her teacher.

"Who cares. Let's go back to the subject at hand." Kanata returned to his seat as Christine just watched him silently but with glee in her eyes. She couldn't believe she's actually sharing time with her crush talking about things other than school matters. But she couldn't help but to think why would he be asking her for such a thing. "May I ask why are you asking me for a wedding dress?"

"Well I…"

"Oh no!" Christine leant back and covered her lips with her hand. "No Saionji-sensei, we shouldn't. I mean, not yet." Christine blushed furiously while looking at her feet.

"Wh-What?" Kanata just sweatdroped thinking that his student might have gotten the wrong idea.

"Excuse me, Nakamura-san?"

"Hai Mizuno-sensei?"

"Have you seen Hanakomachi-san and Konishi-san anywhere?"

"You mean Christine and Aya?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to each of them about something you see."

"Well I've been outside a minute ago and saw Aya-san along with Nanami-san and Miyu-san talking to Santa-kun and Akane-san"

"Konishi-san is still with all of them now?"

"I guess so. The bell hasn't rang for the next period."

"How about Hanakomachi-san?"

"I think I just saw her came inside Saionji-sensei's classroom."

"She's with Saionji-sensei, you say huh?"

"May inquire what's goin on Mizuno-sensei?"

"There will be two events are coming this month. I want to talk with Hanakomachi-san, if she could organize the whole student body for the coming general assembly and the second event is going to be the school play contest and I want Konishi-san to direct my homeroom class' piece for the play."

"A general assembly and the school play contest. Wow we're pretty busy this month."

"Thank you for your help Nakamura-san."

"I think you should go to Christine-san first. Saionji-sensei's classroom is nearer from where we are now."

"Exactly what I have in mind."

"Akane said I'm not man enough to be romantically intimate with her that's why I kissed her." Santa shrugged.

"Akane-chan, was that right?" Miyu inquired while Nanami and Aya wait for an answer as well

"Akane just put her hand hand on her hips and pointed the forefinger of the other hand at santa's nose "Nuh hu! I only said that he doesn't take too much efforts in finding quality time with me."

"I told you Saionji-sensei wanted me to do 100 lapses around the court."

"That's because you spiked his water the other day. Besides, he didn't said that you should do it now."

"I came with you here out of the kindness of my heart."

"I practically dragged you here!"

"Well I'm here aren't I?"

The three girls just listened idly as words were exchanged but nothing more than mere two dumb kids in love having a little bit of romantic frustration.

"I gave you a kiss. Soredake…"

"Soredake?"

"Soredake, that should cover all of those alleged time that I neglected being with you." A blushing Santa said in lower tone poking his forefingers at each other's tips.

Nanami and Aya just giggled due to the mushiness that Santa was showing. Miyu just was just amazed how Santa have managed to be this bold.

"Well, you could have just give me a warning." Akane blushed as well.

"Awwwwwwwww…." The other three girls said in unison.

"I know things were been stale between us but I think I'm not ready yet to be getting married and beside we should wait until everything else are clear between us before we could even date openly first." Christine just continued on with her fantasy

"Uh no Hanakomachi-san. The wedding dress is not for you." Kanata told her bluntly and smiled weakly at her.

"Sonotouri desuka. Bakamitai, ehe he he he he he he he." Christine scratched the back of her head. But then her eyes glared at him like shooting daggers as another question popped in her mind. "So whose it for?" she asked him suspiciously.

Kanata gave a big sigh and decided that he might as well tell the details to her just to relieve anymore anxieties. "It's for a friend of mine, Hanakomachi-san."

"When you say…" She narrowed her eyes "You mean it's Miyu-san, don't you?"

"Iiya. Machigae!"

"Yappari soudesu. It's practically clear to me now."

"Hanakomachi-san…"

"You two have been getting close at each other ever since she came here in this school. You two were act like you dislike each other when you are with others but secretly you two have been being intimate with each other everytime you two get the chance to be alone." Christine's aura suddenly became a little bit darker now as she went on her conspiracy theory.

Kanata just took a few inches back watching her about to have another one of her episodes. He couldn't believe that she would have guessed this much almost too correctly about him and Miyu. But that issue is way besides the point here.

"_Oh Kouzuki I cant bear to keep our relationship under wraps like this." _

"_But we cant risk of being exposed. You'll be in a lot of trouble."_

"_Thank you for worrying about me, Kouzuki."_

"_Ofcourse saionji-sensei. That's what a lover should do."_

"_Have about if we get married? I'll get you a nice wedding dress in order to celebrate our love with the rest of the world without the school knowing."_

"_Oh saionji-sensei, I don't know what to say."_

"_Just say yes"_

"_Yes, Saionji-sensei."_

"_Call me by my name, Miyu"_

"_Oh Kanata"_

He just listened to her monologue idly and cant help but to snicker. Now he is definitely sure that she is almost too correct. First of all, Christine's impersonation of Miyu wasn't that realistic coz Miyu is not that charming. Second of all, he wont be asking a girl to marry him anytime soon. He just find this monologue of hers amusing in a sense that it aint gonna happen, but ofcourse a little nervous because if he doesn't do something quickly to calm her down, she might end up doing something stupid.

"Hanakomachi-san, onegai yamette gonazai. It's really unlady like. Soreni, I'm not that close to Kouzuki-san as you have been saying."

Christine came to her sense as she has heard the firm tone in his voice and recomposed herself. Well that is what people get when they misinterpret things way out of proportion.

"Gomennasai Saionji-sensei." She bowed

"I'm not a type of guy who would explain myself to anyone but so that it might relieve you of your assumptions I'll tell you the short cut version of the truth." Kanata leaned forward placing his elbows on edge of his table.

"You really don't have to do that, sir." Christine protested.

"A lady friend of mine is getting married two weeks from now and she forgot to get a wedding dress. Now it came to my knowledge that you're family owns a marital shop so I was wondering if you could show her around your shop so she could choose the dress herself."

"Souyo, is that all, sir? I'll be happy to help Saionji-sensei. Yorokonde!"

"Yosh. Her name is Kijou Akira. I'll contact her as soon as possible so we set the time for you to meet up with her."

"If that is all Saionji-sensei, Itekimasu."

"Chotto matte Hanakomachi-san!" Kanata interjected "Whose notebook is that over there?"

Christine looked at the said objected on the floor among the rest of the chairs. She recognized the floral patter of the cover of the notebook on account of that the owner of that notebook was writing something into it during their math class.

"I think I know sir. I'll return the notebook to her."

Kanata didn't even bother to ask who was the owner of the book. He knew whose it from. He can practically saw her doing something with that notebook during his lectures but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. It's a good thing that she can stand her ground during pop quizzes and exams though. He played safe by not saying it's from Kouzuki so Christine won't start up again.

After she took the notebook, she started heading to the door but stopped right on his tracks as a female teacher blocked the doorway. Kanata looked at the visitor on the corner of his eye not changing his facial expression.

"Konnichiwa Mizuno-sensei" Christine acknowledged the teacher in respect.

"Konnichiwa, Hanakomachi-san. I was looking over for you." She replied.

"Looking over for me?"

"Yes but before that, can you wait for me in my classroom? I have something to tell to Saionji-sensei first. I'll see you there in a few minutes. Do you mind waiting?"

"Oh no, Mizuno-sensei. I'll wait."

Mizuno-sensei stepped aside from the door and Christine finally was out. She took a bow to the female teacher and to the male teacher and went off to the room where she was instructed to wait.

Kanata only glared at the female teacher as she was looking at the student currently retreating away from that room. After making sure that Christine was gone, she then averted her attention to him.

"How long were you standing behind those walls Mizuno-sensei?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Well I didn't mean to eavesdropping on your conversation a while ago Saionji-sensei."

She closed the door behind her.

"Yeah I know. You just happen to wait until Hanakomachi was available outside of my classroom, huh?" Kanata stood up and offerd his seat to Mizuno-sensei

"I do have business with Hanakomachi-san. Dakedo I was rather intrigued on why she was here with you alone talking about wedding dresses and marriage." She retorted and took the chair on her vantage.

"It's nothing of your concerned Mizuno-sensei." Kanata looked down on the female who is now sitting on his recliner.

"I'm not implying anything of some sorts, Saionji-sensei. I did come here with a purpose."

"You said that you have business with Hanakomachi as well. Which is it that you really want to say first?"

Mizuno-sensei only smiled at him and savored the comfort of the recliner. She was a little tired of walking around looking for the students that she wanted to talk to.

"Alright then. I have requested to the headmistress to have a general meeting of the whole school body. And I want to talk to Hanakomachi-san to organize the students to participate on this and myself to the rest of the school faculty, which also involves you."

"Involving me, you say?"

"Mochiron desu. Your one of us Saionji-sensei. You'll also take impart to this meeting. I think you'll find it very interesting." He didn't like that smile on her face as she spoke those words.

"May I know what is the meeting all about Mizuno-sensei?"

"It's just about all of the rumors circulating within this school about teachers being romantically involved with students. That sort of thing, are you familiar with those Saionji-sensei? It's just a start to put all of these ridiculous rumors once and for all." Mizuno-sensei said without even batting an eyelash.

Kanata didn't flinched at that and just smirked. "Ridiculous rumors indeed."

"Saionji-sensei, as a concerned colleague I want you to take this step seriously. For the last months you have been the subject of these rumors among with three other students."

"You don't have to remind me of all of the humiliation that it caused me Mizuno-sensei. However personally I take this matter as measure of my growing popularity."

"Joudanjanaiwa, Saionji-sensei!"

"Sorry for kidding, shikashi, I appreciate your concerned Mizuno-sensei. But I know how to handle crazed teenage girls." He lied knowing that he really doesn't know a darn clue what to do with crazed fan girls. Passive ones he can tolerate as of much but the other specific students were different.

"If you really say so, Saionji-sensei then I have nothing more but this." Mizuno-sensei stood up form the recliner and looked straight at him. "Look at me in the eye and tell me that you are not dating any students in your teaching career."

The task was particularly easy enough to abide. The truth of the matter is that he really is not dating any students. He just gave a big sigh and gets the thing over with.

"I am not dating any of students in my teaching career."

He seemed sincere enough according to Mizuno-sensei's thoughts still her gut feeling says otherwise. No matter what he would say in his defense now, the general assembly is still on.

"Yoroshii Saionji-sensei. The assembly's place, date and time are still tentative as of now but the final decision of its details will be done soon."

"Thank you for inquiring me Mizuno-sensei."

She turned her back on him and stopped at the door. Kanata wondered what is it now that she wanted to say.

"It's not like I have personal beef with you Saionji-sensei. I'm just a student advocate looking out for the students' wellness to guide them in self-righteousness. I don't mean to intrude in your privacy in any way beyond my own concern."

"Wakaru mashita Mizuno-sensei. You're a great teacher for being such an advocate. And I am not saying that to flatter you."

"Arigatouyo. Tonikaku, I also believe in the saying 'guilty until proven innocent' so please take precautions you see fit Saionji-sensei." She left the room after saying her last remark.

Finally silence echoed on the room. Kanata ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed a handful. Kanata just slumped on his recliner and spun around.

"I knew that already so you don't have to tell me."

Knock Knock Knock

"Ne, Saionji? I think I left my notebook inside your room. May I take a gander for it?" a certain long blonde hair girl peeped on his door.

"You're notebook is not here. Go ask Christine. She took that notebook and said she'll return it to the owner." Kanata stood up and stretched his arms.

"Christine doukoiruno?" Miyu asked him as he is putting his stuff inside his case, which is unusual for him to do because he has one more class before quitting time.

"Go look for her at Mizuno-sensei's room."

"Oh yeah, I think I just saw Chris-chan here and then Mizuno-sensei stepped out of your roo--- Oi! Chotto!"

He didn't even looked at her as he passed her by and gradually marched outside his room to the hallway. Dumbfounded, Miyu followed her to see if he was going to the teachers lounge. Yet, he seems to be going in the main exit of the building.

"Oi! The lounger is this way! Where do you think you're going?"

With his case over his shoulder and one hand inside his pocket, Kanata stopped for a while to give her a response.

"Kaire."

He's going home, she wondered. She doesn't know what is wrong with him now. "It's too early for you to go home. Don't you have another class?"

"Kouzuki-san." He said in a relatively brass tone. He didn't turn around or even averted his head towards her. He remains stagnant on that area.

"Ha-hai?"

He took a white board marker and tossed it way over his shoulder sending it flying in mid-air. "Could you write on the board SELF STUDY for my next class?" Miyu was able to catch the marker with her two hands and looked at the object that she grasped. Every Monday and Wednesday, Kanata handles Miyu's class on their last period on 3 PM, while the rest of the days of the week like today; he handles other classes on various time schedules.

"Daijobu Saion----" before she could even finished her sentence, he was already going down the stairs leading to the main exit.

"Kiwotsukete. Tanumdazo." He waved his hand as we descended on the stairs leaving Miyu with nothing but a white board marker on her hand.

"Saionji Doushitano?"

Later that night in Kanata's Place

Miyu arrived with her cheerleading uniform on. She was too tired to change her outfit and it's already late thanks to the extended practice routine that the coach instructed the whole cheerleading squad to do.

At his doorstep, she knocked on the door. When her knuckles hit the hard wood, it slowly opened from its latch. The door was already open. She thought that he might have been expecting her arrival.

Ofcourse he was expecting her arrival. She can't go home just yet for another couple of days or so. But leaving the door unlocked and unattended aren't on Kanata's trait list, unless he is sitting by the living room and waiting her to come inside the apartment.

And there he was just as she thought. Sitting by the sofa… in a dim environment where the only light present is the television's flashing screen. She just stood there and stared at him, waiting for an invite for her to come inside. She would normally intrude or break an entry to surprise him but she kinda sensed that Kanata is not being Kanata-like.

"Tadaima." She said softly

He placed his arms on his knees as leverage to push himself upward so he could stand up. With the place barely lit, not to mention the outside's early evening sky, he managed to approached her.

"Okairi." He said to her still looking away from her face.

Miyu just frowned. She swung her bag over her left shoulder and let herself inside. He shut the door without expression and led her silently into his living room. He watched her from the doorway, one hand against the wall, as she roamed about the room.

Perhaps he should have spoken more, but he felt that Miyu was not perturbed by his silences.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked her finally.

"Water is fine," she said. He couldn't detect anything from her voice. He thought that his behavior this day has already gotten through her by now.

"You can sit on the couch if you like," he said softly as he progressed himself to the kitchen. "When dinner's ready you can join me at the table. It's mostly done." She was already beat and can't drag herself to her room just yet so she took the offer to rest her aching muscles. She sat down and he watched her body fold gracefully, her slim legs crossing smoothly at the knees, before turning to the kitchen.

Finally he flipped the lights on. Kanata kept seeking for familiarity and found himself mostly self-conscious. He hated being self-conscious, especially in his own home. He used to not be self-conscious at all. That sort of thing took an awareness of society and a concern for the thoughts of others, which was new to him. But strangely enough, he cared immensely what Miyu thought. He was also more distracted by her body than he thought he would be, which didn't help, and began wondering when kisses and touches were considered permissible. His whole body seemed to be filled with electricity everytime the proximity of her body to his catches on with his mind. He would have liked to wrap and arm around her waist. He would have liked to do more, if he really thought about it, but not too much more, not yet. He was still a little scared.

Dinner was simple and homemade. Miyu uncurled herself from the couch and joined him at the table, complimenting the food with a sweet politeness that made him smile secretly. But he paid little attention to dinner. He was more interested with what was supposed to happen after they finished eating. When the dishes were put away, she agreed to watch a movie and he let her select one from pay-per-view, a psychological thriller part criminal and part political or a soothing romantic comedy. Maybe a movie can get her mind off of everything else and perhaps might cause Kanata loosen up a bit.

Then he turned off the lights.

Miyu had settled in the corner of the couch, her eyes shining in the darkness as she looked at the television screen. He watched her from the wall beside the light switch until she looked at him. When she smiled, he approached her softly.

"Saionji," she whispered, and the darkened lights made odd shadows on her face. "What are you thinking?"

He could tell by the glint in her eyes, the half speculative, half certain-sure gaze that caught at him suddenly. "Nothing," he replied in tones that made darkness seem smooth. The thoughts he had just been having suddenly seemed a little wrong.

She lowered her eyes, her hands relaxing limply over her knees. "Sit with me?" she asked, not looking at him as she moved aside so that there was room for him by the edge of the couch.

Once more fascinated, he sat beside her, aware of the closeness of her body to his, the breath from her throat and her glistening eyes. He half opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak the movie came on. Miyu turned away when it did, sitting primly beside him with her hands on her knees, looking a little tense to him. He was tense too. He forced himself to relax, leaning against the armrest. Miyu glanced at him and did the same, her shoulders sinking into the back of the couch. Kanata found himself watching Miyu and tracing the lines of her body more than the screen.

"Have you seen this one?" Miyu whispered when there was a break in the dialogue.

"No," he said, wondering if she was feeling at all like he was, like the movie didn't matter hardy at all. He also didn't feel like himself. It was strange and discomforting. He didn't know what to think about it.

"I missed what he said," Miyu said later, during a crucial scene. He repeated what she had missed, still only half paying attention. She smiled and made a joke about his being able to pick up on things so easily. Before he realized it she had shifted on the couch, turning slightly so that her shoulder rested against his. If he had been able to make up his mind and summon the courage, he would have reached for her and brought her to lie against him. As it was, he merely stopped breathing and became dreadfully confused.

It felt so ridiculously juvenile. And yet. And yet… He reached for her hand, the one lying next to her leg, barely touching her little finger, merely brushing it experimentally. He had lost all focus of the movie. Her hand twitched next to his, dancing in a small space as if wishing to embrace his and yet not sure. It should be a difficult thing to hold her hand, but Kanata found himself unable to just grasp it. He just stared at her manicured nails. He vaguely realized that she wasn't watching the movie either. Her eyes were pinned to a spot between her shoes. The silence stretched, the movie blurring into the background.

"Kouzuki," he said quietly. He had two fingers touching her hand now, carefully, like the brush of a feather in a sacred place.

She turned her head, looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes. "Hai?"

They both had to be thinking on their physical proximity, both afraid and desiring it to be closer, and yet they ignored it with such energy it couldn't help but be obvious, like an explosion in a tight room purposefully ignored. They were too reserved, too inexperienced to say the least, and too unsure to be too bold. Miyu ignored the gestures of his fingers pointedly, looking into his face and sometimes at anything in the room except him. When she did look at him he found himself staring into her eyes, feeling strangely vulnerable and liking the feeling.

Her hand slipped suddenly into his, as if she had just gotten a clue that he wasn't going to grab her. He felt her palm against his and felt a surge of satisfaction that was difficult to express. Nothing in her expression had changed, though. Her eyes were serious, the serious, intense eyes he rarely saw in another face besides his own. He caressed her fingers, to soothe her, to communicate what he was trying to say. I want to try this. It was still a surprise when she caressed him back. He suddenly remembered that there was a reciprocal in this arrangement, and was surprised by how it made him feel.

They were sitting side by side, hands clasped, Miyu with her head turned to face him, her shoulder touching his. He really wanted to pull those shoulders away from the couch and against his chest, but he didn't. Her skin seemed to glow in the light of the television. He wanted to touch it…her shoulders, her neck. He just looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. She turned her head away again, toward the television.

He held her hand throughout the movie, clasping it even when their palms began to get sweaty, thinking constantly about how he could touch her more, draw her closer. He wondered if he should kiss her, and if so in what places, but he didn't think he had the courage. She might be offended. It might be too soon. He still thought about it.

When the movie ended and the credits began to roll, they sat for several moments longer in the darkness, fingers intertwining now. Surely they were both way too old for this, but what had age to do with the first one? They were people unsure of themselves and each other.

Miyu suddenly began to talk. Kanata blanked momentarily, pulling himself out of a haze, and then attended to her words. She clutched his hand, caressing his fingers while she stared at her knees, and talked about her life. He began to get a feeling of how lonely she was. It resonated with him. He broke in when a thread of silence hung between her words, echoing her sentiment.

"Do you want me to hear about it? She whispered.

"Nothing is wrong, if that's what you mean." He finished. "I'm just stressed out I guess. It will pass eventually."

There didn't seem to be more to say but they said more, haltingly at first and then with less reserve. Miyu listened as he talked about how he was able to decide on Santa's punishment for spiking his drinking water with vodka during the previous game, the time when Akira called him by his cell phone asking for help about her wedding dress, the time when he threw the first math question at her for acting so rude even before the class started, the time when he saw her scribbling down her homework on her notebook during his lecture without even taking consideration of paying the least of attention to what he was scribbling on the board, the time when he asked Christine to help him get the wedding dress for Akira and almost causing a scene due to her unnecessary episode, and the time when Mizuno-sensei approached him about the general assembly. He didn't spoke too much about Mizuno-sensei's intentions about the said gathering.

She listened with understanding eyes, gazing at him with a look that seemed both knowing and interested. When he fell silent she told him about her day, from the time she was able to answer the surprise math attack from him, the time when she was successful in doing her assignment during his class, the time when she along with Nanami and Aya saw Santa kissed Akane in the school field, the time when she ran to his room to find her notebook but ending up writing a note for his next class, the time when she finally got her notebook from Christine at Mizuno-sensei's room, the time she aced her assignment for the 6th period, the time when Aya shot up like a rocket when she heard that she will direct the class play for the upcoming school drama contest and up to the time when the squad took overtime to finish a new routine.

She squeezed his hand then, turning to look at him with her lower lip caught in her teeth and the skin above the bridge of her nose crinkled. He caught a seriousness in her words, a surge of emotion in her eyes, amplified by the way she squeezed his hand and seemed to be saying a million things she couldn't put into words. He wasn't entirely sure of any of them. For a second, he really felt he could kiss her, but instead he found himself saying, "it's getting late." It was almost midnight, far later than he meant to keep her for a movie, for a meager second date.

Kanata felt something cold and wet touch the hand that held Miyu's and he released her suddenly. Wannya sniffed the scents in the air between their unclasped hands and then put his head on the couch, rolling his dark eyes to look at Kanata pathetically. He looked at Wannya half with annoyance and half with relief. Swallowing, he stood up, walking around the couch to let the fat cat out of the living room. When he turned around, Miyu was on her feet, straightening her outfit and looking for her bag. It was already on Kanata's arm.

Solemnly, he walked her to her door. Miyu fidgeted, as if waiting for something or trying to decide if she was supposed to wait for him to say or do something. Before she could make up her mind, Kanata stepped close and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug, her arms reaching over and around his shoulders, pulling him close. All at once, the scent he had caught tantalizing whiffs of on the couch overpowered his senses. He took deep breaths, inhaling the sweet smell, which really was like sugar and spice, and delighted at the way his hands wrapped around her middle to rest on her lower back. The small part of her back seemed made for his hands.

He wondered if this day could end without one of them even initiating a liplock. Kanata keeps repeating Mizuno-sensei's words for him that afternoon. It's not like him to be rattled and be affected entirely. She advised him to take precautions that he sees fit. To his own words, that means he should better watch his back cause sooner or later he'll be in trouble. Whether or not they are just messing with each other, he is just thankful that everything that has happened between him and Miyu didn't go beyond actions unthinkable and unspeakable.

She kept on looking on his face wishing that she could read what's written on his eyes that he desperately trying to keep away from her. Even if doesn't see that she's staring at him, he could definitely tell. Maybe he really has gotten too influenced by her.

Having their moment on the couch, more than ever, he can't afford to look at her eyes. For he knew that if he was drawn in to those green orbs, he will most definitely fail on testing his abstinence. It seems that ignoring her is the best way to keep them both off of each other… atleast for now.

He can't help but to feel a little bit upset, however. It's obvious that she is getting worried about him. She isn't used to this kind of display from him. They already have gone as far as hugging each other tonight. What's the harm of that, right? His original plan was to find out if he could go on a whole day without fooling around with Miyu.

It's practically clear that he failed on achieving his goal for tonight thanks to that infernal couch that started it all. Knowing and admitting total defeat, he wanted her to sleep soundly tonight without worries so he give out a big sigh, a sign that he will revert back. He can be a student advocate on his own way with her. But that doesn't mean he is necessarily subjected to go on with her playful nature everytime they get to be alone together.

"Even though you got a nice grade on your assignment, that was a stupid thing you did there, despite of the fact that I told you that you should pay attention on my class." Kanata said angrily.

Miyu's frown turned upside down as soon as she heard his growl. Now she can be herself a little bit more than being stale a couple of hours ago.

Kanata decided to be this playful once again.

"I still don't know how you found out about that. I was really careful." She folded her arms on her chest waiting for her rebuttal.

"I just know."

"The hell you do. Besides it isn't any of your business what I do" she shot back indignantly.

"I don't even know why I bother," he said after a moment turning to leave. Miyu laughed softly watching him walk away, he didn't stop or turn to her. Well atleast he is starting to be the grouch that he is again.

"I'm touched that you care," she called following him slyly. "Aren't you even going to look at me?" her tone was teasing. "You've been doing that since I went to your classroom this afternoon."

"Why should I?" He continued to his bedroom and left her at the hall. Turning he saw a flash. He grunted in pain landing on the mattress of his bed with her tiny body upon his. "What the hell?" he gasps when she lifted herself up smiling covertly. How was it possible for someone her size to continuously attack him in such a manner? "Get off me" he cried making her laugh louder.

"Not a chance," she moved her hands over his chest. A sigh left her lips feeling his muscles react to her touch. "I always knew there was something magnificent beneath your shirt" she told him, moving her green poles to his handsome face.

"Do you get some sick pleasure out of harassing me?" he inquired with a mild glare. He hadn't meant for it to be funny but listening to himself he knew why she laughed. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he quickly flipped over so she would be on the ground giving him the upper hand.

Miyu gasped in surprise and pleasure. "Oh wow, aggressive are we?" it wasn't until after he did the act that he realized he'd made a terrible mistake. Miyu latched her arms around his neck and used all her might to pull him down to her.

He really shouldn't be doing this now.

She really shouldn't be doing this now.

They really shouldn't be doing this now.

But to hell with it!

It is a new day tomorrow.

He'll start doing the precautions he sees fit by then.

But tonight…

He'll try not to get over excited.

She really is a handful.

"No don—" naturally his complaint was extinguished by the feverish kiss he received from her sensuous mouth. He didn't notice when he closed his eyes or when his body gave into her tantalizing kiss as her hands traveled over his back. Both were lost in the heat of the moment and both succumbed to their act of passion, hopefully everything would be like any other, but make it different among the rest. After all, it might be the last night they might ever enjoy tasting each other's lips and feel the heat from the other's body.

He took a breather away form her lips and took a few seconds to look at her face. "Didn't we promised that we won't be doing this kind of stuff when you're in your cheering outfit?"

"You aren't naked, are you? So that pact of ours is still clean."

"You cannot get enough of this, can you?"

Kanata gave his smirk to her and stuck out his tongue to mock her, just like the time they first met. Miyu raised an eyebrow then stuck her own tongue in return.

Pretty soon they started laughing like innocent children but because Kanata still got Miyu pinned on his bed, it also didn't took long for them to make out like horny adults as their tongues clashed at each other, battling to get through to the other's mouth.

Tsuzuku

Japanese Terms Used On this Chapter

_Betsuni Nandemonaiwa – _It's nothing just forget about it

_Baka_ – Fool, Stupid, Idiot

_Oyasumi_ – Good Night

_Gomennasai_ – I'm sorry, apologize

_Wakaru_ – I understand

_Shikatainawa_ – It cant be helped

_Ikoka_ – Let's go

_Hai_ – Yes

_Soredake_ – therefore

_Sonotouri_ – That's right

_Bakamitai_ – I'm such a dummy

_Iiya Machigae_ – No you're mistaken, wrong

_Yappari_ – I thought so, I knew it

_Onegai_ – please, I beg you

_Yamette_ – stop, refrain

_Soreni_ – Besides

_Souyo_ – I see

_Yorokonde_ – With Pleasure

_Yosh_ – Alright, great

_Itekimasu_ – I'm leaving, I'll take my leave, I'm going

_Chotto Matte_– Hold on wait up

_Konnichiwa_ – Good Afternoon

_Mochiron_ – Ofcourse

_Joudanjanai_ – It's no joke

_Shikashi_ – However

_Yoroshii_ – very well

_Arigatou_ – Thank you

_Tonikaku_ – Anyway

_Doukoiruno_ – where is

_Kaire_ – go home

_Daijobu_ – are you okay, alright

_Kiwotsukete Tanumdazo_ – Take care I'll leave the rest to you

_Doushitano_ – why

_Tadaima_ – Im back

_Okairi_ – welcome back


	4. Chapter 14: Miyu and Kanata's Break Up?

Chapter 14: Miyu and Kanata's Break Up?

Disclaimer: D!3 is not mine

Previously in WHY NOT…

"_Headmistress I don't think we should let this thing go on!" said a female teacher on her late twenties to the stern looking headmistress of the Heiomachi high school. "Mizuno-sensei", said the headmistress looked at the teacher whose both hands landed on her white table, "we already had this conversation before, had we not?" the headmistress continued. Mizuno sensei retracted one of her hands from where it laid. "But headmistress, this is the third time that this kind of thing happened."_

"_Don't tell me you've been listening with these rumors again, Mizuno sensei. This is not a good habit for someone at your age. You should know better than that."_

"_Headmistress, I'm sure that you are already aware of the situation. Most of the student body have been circulating this issue and I'm pretty certain that the rest of the school faculty have been acknowledging the probability of the rumors validity."_

"_Mizuno sensei, as like before, we couldn't validate the veracity of the situation. Yes the we could say that the faculty has been instructed to keep a watchful eye on him but there was no proof ever presented up to this time about the accusations."_

"_Allow me to have a general assembly with the whole student body in the school gymnasium, Headmistress."_

_May I know what is the meeting all about Mizuno-sensei?"_

"_It's just about all of the rumors circulating within this school about teachers being romantically involved with students. That sort of thing, are you familiar with those Saionji-sensei? It's just a start to put all of these ridiculous rumors once and for all." Mizuno-sensei said without even batting an eyelash._

"_Saionji-sensei, as a concerned colleague I want you to take this step seriously. For the last months you have been the subject of these rumors among with three other students."_

"_You don't have to remind me of all of the humiliation that it caused me Mizuno-sensei. However personally I take this matter as measure of my growing popularity."_

"_Joudanjanaiwa, Saionji-sensei!"_

"_Sorry for kidding, shikashi, I appreciate your concerned Mizuno-sensei. But I know how to handle crazed teenage girls." He lied knowing that he really doesn't know a darn clue what to do with crazed fan girls. Passive ones he can tolerate as of much but the other specific students were different._

"_It's not like I have personal beef with you Saionji-sensei. I'm just a student advocate looking out for the students' wellness to guide them in self-righteousness. I don't mean to intrude in your privacy in any way beyond my own concern."_

"_Wakaru mashita Mizuno-sensei. You're a great teacher for being such an advocate. And I am not saying that to flatter you."_

"_Arigatouyo. Tonikaku, I also believe in the saying guilty until proven innocent' so please take precautions you see fit Saionji-sensei." She left the room after saying her last remark._

"_No don—" naturally his complaint was extinguished by the feverish kiss he received from her sensuous mouth. He didn't notice when he closed his eyes or when his body gave into her tantalizing kiss as her hands traveled over his back. Both were lost in the heat of the moment and both succumbed to their act of passion, hopefully everything would be like any other, but make it different among the rest. After all, it might be the last night they might ever enjoy tasting each other's lips and feel the heat from the other's body._

_He took a breather away form her lips and took a few seconds to look at her face. "Didn't we promised that we won't be doing this kind of stuff when you're in your cheering outfit?"_

"_You aren't naked, are you? So that pact of ours is still clean."_

"_You cannot get enough of this, can you?"_

_Kanata gave his smirk to her and stuck out his tongue to mock her, just like the time they first met. Miyu raised an eyebrow then stuck her own tongue in return._

Pretty soon they started laughing like innocent children but because Kanata still got Miyu pinned on his bed, it also didn't took long for them to make out like horny adults as their tongues clashed at each other, battling to get through to the other's mouth.

Miyu tries to open her eyes. She feels a little bit rested but she can't help but to feel something is wrong. Although kinda sleepy, too, she blinks a few times to catch a glimpse of the environment she's at.

She moves her head on the side and recognized immediately that it's Kanata's room. Now she remembers why she's here in the first place. She refused to crash on her own room last night because she wanted to know what was eating up Kanata ever since he decided to go home early from school.

She shifts her body upward a little but to no avail she couldn't. She feels like something is caught around her cheerleading uniform and keeps her pasted on the bed. She looks at the thing and the thing that is clinging around her is none other than the young math teacher himself, Saionji Kanata.

Kanata is practically has his arms latched around Miyu's waist, his left leg is on top of her lower torso covering her lower half protectively and the thing that really surprises her is that Kanata's head is cuddling between the groove of Miyu's upper chest with his mouth slightly open as she can feel him breathe in and breath out on the fabric of her uniform. He is holding her like a child hugging his big stuff animal or something.

Miyu's face can't go more crimson as she looks at the guy as he just lay there without an inch of personal space between them. Her eyebrow rises as she lifts her free arm to give the guy a whooping waking call of a lifetime, but suddenly, Kanata's head yet again cuddles on her chest and whispers the words "So Soft" and tightens her grip on her a little more.

Miyu smiles at Kanata's current state. The idea of punching him fades in a snap. Kanata looks so vulnerable being like this, and peaceful. She decides to let him stay like this. Being caught in a promiscuous position like this is moist certain inappropriate for a student like her and a teacher like him, but what the hey, they already went over the edge with their make out sessions every now and then so something like this is nothing different any longer.

They didn't do anything sweaty last night. Kanata returned to his grouchy self after talking things out with Miyu about things happened yesterday and minutes later they both end up having another make out session on his bed. That was it and nothing more happened. The next thing she knew they both end up still on his bed, still with their own respective clothes on from last night, and Kanata, who sleeps so comfortably with his oh so called personal female pillow.

Speaking of pillows, she notices that all of Kanata's two white pillows are on her side of the bed. Come to think of it, no wonder Miyu finds him so close to her. All of his pillows are not available at the time so Kanata resorted to the next best thing that he can think of, Miyu's chest. Miyu cant help but to giggle at the very concept of that, so she just assumes that Kanata might have unconsciously wrapped himself on her body during those times when they were both asleep earlier.

Since she knows that she can't move her body completely even if she wants to, she just averts her eyes to the alarm clock standing on top of the small cellar besides the bed. It is only 4 in the morning, a little to early for her to get up for another exciting day of school. Since she ain't going anywhere at the moment, she let her eyelids close and try to get a couple of hours more of shut eye.

She makes one last look at Kanata's figure. Nothing changed since the past few minutes that she's awake and saw him like this. She lifts her arm and her delicate fingers run through Kanata's hair, clearing out his bangs so she can see his entire sleeping face. Her hand makes a stop on his warm cheek as Kanata still continues on with his rhythmic respiration.

The view of him enjoying himself is enough to award the sleeping male a gentle kiss on the clearing that she made on his forehead. She can feel the air passing through the fabric's threads to the flesh of her breasts, tickling her. She takes the blanket and covers them both under it as neatly as she can and soon enough she falls asleep with Kanata, still not shifting from his cuddling position.

-----

(Later that day at Heiomachi High School…)

Before sixth period ended, an announcement was made regarding an assembly at the school's auditorium and all of the students and school personnel were obliged to attend it.

Some students talked about what might it could be and some students just thought that it would be just another boring assembly no matter what's it about.

Kanata's eyes narrowed when he heard the announcement. He only knew about this just yesterday when Mizuno-sensei made 'that' talk with him. He knew that an assembly was imminent but he wasn't expecting to be this soon. Since nothing he could do now but to brace himself on what's in store, he just gave a depressing sigh and told his class to emscray. (That means blow the scene or check out)

Whatever the students thought about the assembly, they all came anyway because they were told that it's very important. Some were curious enough to come and to know what it's about anyway and some, namely the female students decided to come unanimously because they would are to see their favorite man candy Saionji Kanata.

(Inside the Auditorium…)

"What's all this about, do you know Aya-chan?" Nanami seated besides Aya.

"I don't know Nanami-chan but judging by the attendance of this school's faculty on that stage in front us, it will be about something important I guess." Aya shrugged

Miyu just stays quietly besides Aya's right side and witnesses how the Heiomachi students are filling the auditorium and more are coming through the auditorium's doors.

They are currently on the 5th row center away from the auditorium's stage. On that particular row, from right to left, there are Kurosu Santa, Shirai Akane, Tenchi Nanami, Konishi Aya, and Kouzuki Miyu.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" a voice came from a particular girl with a long wavy pink hair. Miyu raises her head to look at the source of that voice and sees Hanakomachi Chrisitine standing there waiting for a reply from any one them.

"S-sure Chris-chan. This one is free. You can seat here beside me if you like." Miyu kindly offered the empty seat.

Santa lowered his upper torso to see the new addition to their row. "Say Chris-chan, I don't mean to sound rude but how come you aren't with the Saionji-sensei fangirls up front?" he asked cheerfully pointing out at the first four left, center and right rows.

"Santa-kun!" Akane grabbed Santa's ear as he twitched of discomfort. "I apologize chris-chan, you don't have to pay attention to what he said." She bowed her head as she also took Santa's head and made him bow as well to apologize.

The other three of their group just sweat dropped while Christine just laughed. "No that's okay. Actually I was the one who helped disseminate the information about this assembly because of my position in the student council. I told the girls that I might fall behind and told them not to wait for me." Christine reasonably explained to the group. "I hope my stay here with you guys wont be of any inconvenience to all of you now."

"Oh no It's our pleasure. We are all friends here." They all shook their heads and said those words in unison and then they all laughed.

----

"That bunch sure is noisy."

"What's the matter now Natsumi?" Miyuki asked her friend beside her.

"I think Ms. Natsumi is talking about Kouzuki Miyu's group over there at the back." Chiaki replied who seats behind Natsumi.

Natsumi stares at the laughing Miyu and Christine. She cant help but to wonder why is Christine hanging around Miyu right now, even being aware of the issues that they have been discussing about during their club meetings.

Miyuki looks at Miyu and her friends with their club president Christine and then looks at Natsumi. Miyuki is not exactly a Saionji-Fangirl. The main reason she's in the said club is because she is highly concerned about her best friend Natsumi and her obsession with the young male teacher. Although to be in the Saionji Club you need to worship Saionji Kanata, Miyuki only lied to be in the club. Natsumi is aware of this but she allowed it nonetheless. Miyuki is the only real friend Natsumi has anyway out of all of the other girls dreaming about Kanata.

"Are you upset because Hanakomachi-san is seating with them rather than us?" Miyuki asked her friend without fear. Natsumi only looks at Miyuki at the corner of her eye. "What kind of a dumb question was that, Miyuki?" Natsumi uttered annoyingly. "Why would I even concern myself with that?"

Miyuki smiles and raises then drops her shoulders implying that she only thinks that way. "I was hoping that one of us could reserve a seat for her but she did say that it's not necessary. Maybe it's just coincidence that she landed right there with Kouzuki-san."

Natsumi didn't say anything. She can see that Christine is having fun with Miyu and her friends. No surprise there. Christine and Miyu almost have the same classes together. It's no mystery that they shouldn't get along. Natsumi finally decides to avert her eyes from the seat at the back to the stage currently being set up for the whole shindig.

The crowd is getting restless on their seats. The whole auditorium's walls are filled with the never ending buzzing sounds of students chattering of trivial matters, even forgetting the main purpose why they are inside of the building in the first place. Some of the administration personnel and faculty haven't arrived inside the auditorium yet so the audio-video guys in charge decides to play some intermission music to distract the students from being impatient.

The intermission music works just fine as most of the students are singing with the lyrics of the popular songs being played. This kind of choral sound is much better than the infernal racket that they were producing. It is only a matter of time until the whole school personnel are assembled. Most of the students are already settled on their seats.

After a few more minutes, the audio-video guys did their sound test with the microphones that will be used and it went just great. As the fourth intermission song echoes through the auditorium's speakers, the school personnel starts to come and take their places on the stage, starting with the teachers.

Suddenly, the auditorium exploded with girly screams as one male teacher makes his way up to the stage. It is none other than the newcomer young blonde teacher, Hikarigaoka Nozomu. As Nozomu's head is slowly getting bigger due to the young female students overwhelming response to his entrance, some of the teachers take aback from this kind of response from the students, thinking that it's all about a damn popularity contest to them.

"Hikarigaoka-sensei has gotten popular with the girls in such a short time, hasn't he?" Akane said cheerfully. "Well I don't blame the guy. He sure is handsome. I wish I have somebody like him."

"Well sorry you have to settle with someone else who has not even reached half your expectations." Santa said with teary eyes while Miyu and the others in that particular row cant help but giggle about Akane's bold teasing, although they weren't really sure if she was just teasing.

"Oh c'mon Santa I'm only kidding." Akane smiled at her seatmate as Santa keeps his head away from her direction while on the same time covering his two ears with his hands because the girls, on the other row next to theirs, take their screams up a notch thanks to Nozomu's gesture to give out flying kisses to his so called audience.

"Really? That was kinda realistic you know." Santa gave in to her plead. "For a moment there I thought I just saw your eyes twinkle like the other girls around here."

"Well you're jealousy means that you once again prove that you really do care abiut me." Akane leans closer to Santa's direction, reaches out her hands towards Santa's head and takes it closer to her. "Here let me cover your ears for you. I know you can't handle this kind of racket."

He leans towards her so he can be comfortable enough while he is on his seat. Santa goes teary eyes again but this time it's joy because of his proximity to Akane and a big sigh of relief because she was just teasing him. "Arent you even bothered by the noise these girls are producing?" he asked.

"Not really. Compared to the records you keep on playing, this is nothing." Akane smiled.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

(From the other end of that row…)

"I didn't know Shirai-san and Kurosu-san are that friendly with each other? They are such the odd couple, aren't they?" Christine crooks her head as she witnesses the two people flirting with each other. "It kinda makes me envious now just watching them like this."

"Say, Chris-chan, We are just wondering." Nanami said. "Don't you find Hikarigaoka-sensei attractive? I mean, almost all of the girls are squeeling like pigs in Ground Hog day."

"Yeah even the Saionji-sensei Fan club girls are even being honest right over there at the front." Aya commented.

"Well I got to admit that he is handsome but no matter what my affection will always remain to Saionji Kanata-sensei. I'm not prohibiting the members to shout out loud their honest feelings to the ones they find interesting other than Saionji-sensei, ofcourse." Christine grinned.

"Damn Girl, get a hold of yourself. Are you listening to yourself just now?" Miyu shakes Christine by the shoulders. "I cant believe I actually heard someone talked about a teacher like that."

"There is no surprise their Miyu-chan"

"Yeah. She is the president of the Saionji-sensei Fanclub. What do you expect."

"Well my parents say that it's practically normal for a student to have a crush on a teacher, but it kinda gives me the creeps that's all."

"Your parents have that talk with you about student crushes, Miyu-chan?"

"Yeah. But unlike you and your club members, my case was more like an innocent admiration than an infatuation gone wrong. And please, especially not on that miserable guy you girls are crazy about." Miyu shrugges.

"I suppose so. But why do I sense a little hostility towards Saionji-sensei?" Christine smiles.

"Well with no disrespect with you, Chris-chan but I have a few things to be hostile about him. He makes me grade papers during lunch as a punishment when I am not even doing anything wrong; he's a grouch, a grump and obnoxious. He hasn't even apologized for that time when he bumped in to me the day I first stepped in this damn school."

"Gee, I never thought you see him that way Miyu-chan." Christine said shockingly. "But you are right about him being grouchy, grumpy and obnoxious."

"What?"

"I observed that too, you know. Those are just some of the qualities that makes him so cool, although he can also be a nice guy at times."

Miyu listened to Christine. It seems that she really has it bad for Kanata, which is so beyond Miyu. Even so, Miyu can't say that Kanata is cool because of his grouchiness or grumpiness however, she cant deny that Kanata can be nice when time permits him to. She knows how nice he can be ever since that bittersweet event she called a birthday.

Start of Flashback (Miyu's Birthday Dinner Table Cloth Scene with Kanata from Ch.4)

Kanata grabbed the tablecloth, which of course could not hold his weight, same with Miyu and her chair. They toppled over with Miyu lying under Kanata who was currently trying to hold up the weight of his own chair, which was perched in an awkward angle along his back. And the table cloth? Well that thing fluttered harmlessly over them. Miyu had her eyes scrunched closed, fearing for the worst but she heard a calming voice spoke to her.

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Uh hmm"_

_"Hey it's okay..." _

_She could feel the warm breath tickling her lips, _

_"See you still haven't been kissed."_

_Miyu opened her eyes to see her teacher just inches apart from her. _

_"Um, thanks..." She mumbled._

_(To Kanata's Apartment from Ch.4)_

_She couldn't help but snort as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. Kanata gave her a look. Poor girl must have lost it due to the crazy evening._

_"Sorry, I just have to laugh at this, this situation." She smiled sadly, "I mean I was abandoned by my parents, my best friends almost had me kiss my least favorite teacher, then abandoned me, and now it seems like you're being the nicest person in the whole world."_

"…"

_Miyu began wiping her eyes, "Crap, I don't usually cry. I shouldn't, I am gonna look back at this night and laugh hard, but now it just seems, so sa-"_

_And at that moment, she felt two warm arms wrap around her sincerely, and somehow there was no need for any questions or answers as she wept in her teacher's warm embrace._

_(Kanata's Apology and his Gift to Miyu from Ch.4)_

_"Ano, um, I wanted to apologize, for being rude." He boyishly scuffed his feet on the ground._

_"No, it was sorta my fault to, I mean I shouldn't act so childishly."_

_"I think on your birthday you have a right."_

_"Heh, maybe I should just celebrate my birthday later, this one has seemly sucked much monkey balls." She stood up and brushed her self off, "I better head off to bed. Second door to the left, right?"_

_"Look, I am sorry. I probably made your birthday a hundred times worse than it already is," He started._

_Miyu's hand is now on her cheek to swipe some dropping water from her eyes. With this, he couldn't felt anymore responsible. Now I warn you Kanata is a spontaneous person at heart too._

"_Look. You said you could look back at this night and just laugh about it. But after all that has happened, I doubt that you would do that anytime soon." _

_Miyu just smiled a little, as he's being the gentle person that she rarely sees. What even concerned her more is that he took her hand away from her face and held it tight. Kanata took a few inches closer to her while she began breathing strongly, aware but uncertain about the thing that is about to occur. And for the first time, Kanata's instinct outweighed his reason entirely._

_"But here's something good that you can look back at." Kanata finally grabbed her shoulder and dove into Miyu for a new kiss... _

…_A better kiss_

_(End of Flashbak)_

Miyu tries not to blush but replays those very moments with a straight face. Christine notices Miyu's sudden breath of silence. She cant help but to wonder that it would be much easier if Kanata can be nice all the time. But will that be the real Saionji Kanata? No. The advantage that Miyu holds over the rest of the girls that like him so much or everybody else for that matter, is that she already caught a glimpse of the real him. And she is learning a few more things about him one day at a time.

"You say that he's nice, huh?" Miyu finally chirps. "Well maybe he aint so bad, if you say so, Chris-chan."

Nanami and Aya just look at each other and grin. Nanami then makes a sign to Aya to tell her something. Aya obliges and leans to her. "I cant believe they are talking about Saionji-sensei like this." Nanami murmured.

"You cant believe that? I cant believe Miyu-chan is holding her ground on this subject acting like nothing has truly happened between her and our not-so-promiscuous teacher."

"Yeah I mean, if Christine only knew everything, right?"

"Oh Heaven forbid we should get out of here as fast as we can if that happens."

"What are you two girls murmuring there?" Miyu realized.

"Oh nothing!" Nanami and Aya shockingly said in unison.

"Miyu-chan, I have something to tell you." Christine looks at Miyu at the eyes. "Remember that you said that Saionji-sensei makes you grade papers with him during lunch periods as punishment without you doing anything wrong?"

"Um…Y…Yeah?"

"And you also heard the rumors that you two are having some sort of relationship because of the constancy of that particular thing that you mentioned."

"Oh."

"You see, the club's recent topics of discussion were nothing but debates if that rumor is really true." Christine said. "Actually I have a feeling that a few girls from the club started those rumors involving you. So I just want to say I'm sorry for the inconvenience that they are causing you."

Miyu doesn't find any surprise there. She knows the gossips. She's not blind to see or deaf to hear not to.

"Chris-chan, you don't have to apologize for them. Besides, you know how I described him to you. We can be hostile with each other during class, especially me."

Christine's eyes twinkle and her eyebrows twitch. Nanami and Aya sees this and grab Miyu and cover her mouth before saying anything else that can make the thing worse. Miyu just realizes what was going on so she shuts up.

"You know, my skepticism that you and Saionji-sensei just don't like each other is like skating on thin ice. There is a saying that the more two persons dislike each other ends up being quite the lovers. You said it yourself, right?" Miyu, Aya and Nanami just lean away from Christine because she is about to have another one of her episodes. Santa and Akane seem enjoying themselves without even caring what is happening with their friends. "You spent lunch periods with him grading papers. That's quite enough time for you two to get acquainted better and get to know each other better and like each other and…."

"OH MY GOD THERE IS SAIONJI-SENSEI!"

Christine hears of that announcement and quickly returned to normal. "Where? Gasp! There he is!"

Save by the bell!

The girls almost bring the house down as the whole auditorium is once again filled with their screams of adoration for their idol. Kanata just shook his head and continues to walk to the stage pretending that he is not hearing anything, though the noise is pretty evident that it's hard to deny that it does not exist.

He takes a seat besides Hikarigaoka Nozomu-sensei, without having much choice since the seats are all accounted for. Nozomu smirks and thinks of something. Nozomu then put his arm around Kanata's shoulders and gives a Peace Sign to the audience. With this bold gesture, the screams were louder than ever and a few of the teachers behind them are starting to get uncomfortable.

"What is it with this kids?" One teacher said

"Saionji-sensei and Hikarigaoka-sensei sure are popular among the female students." Another teacher said.

"Well if you ask me, these two punk kids who just arrived here are only rookie teachers and now this?"

Nozomu keeps on smiling and waving while Kanata is getting irritated with his proximity with him. "Hikarigaoka what do you think your doing?" he raises an eyebrow

"Saionji-kun, you should smile sometimes. You're face is always like that."

"Get off me, will ya!" Kanata removes Nozomu's arm and pushes him away then straightens his necktie. Nozomu laughs. "You know the response that you got wasn't so bad."

"What are you talking about now?"

"The girls' screams, man. Weren't you paying attention at the adoration and appreciation that the female students are showing you? Although I got to admit that my response from them was better than yours. Aha ha ha ha ha"

"Good. I'm happy that you feel that way Hikarigaoka-sensei. Hooray for you." Kanata said sarcastically.

"C'mon Saionji-kun. You cannot be my rival if your fighting attitude is like that. Atleast show some enthusiasm."

"I told you before I don't want to be you rival. You can have all of their adoration yourself. I don't care. In fact, that would be a load off my back."

"Oh would you look at that Saionji-kun. It's Miyu-cchi and her friends seating right over there behind your fanclub. They are looking at us, man. C'mon let's wave at them." Nozomu puts his elbow on top of Kanata's shoulder.

Kanata just raises his eyebrow and shrugs Nozomu's elbow off. "Hikarigaoka-sensei would you please just behave there on your seat. It's enough that you see them so there is no need for any waving."

"You know my Papi…"

"Yup. Still call your dad Papi?"

"Yeah, Anyway my Papi used to tell me that guys are supposed to give dreams and hope. That's why ever since I was little, I wanted to be the guy that all the girls would adore and revere."

"It's fine that you feel that way Hikarigaoka-sensei but you should keep your personal philosophy towards women in the right place. Well nevertheless, it has nothing got to do with me." Kanata crosses his arms on his chest.

"That's why Saionji-sensei, I wanted to know whether you were worthy of becoming my rival."

"Well, have fun, because I'm not interested at all." Kanata said with an irk face.

"That's what you say but we've been competing for it even before we came to this school. That means you couldn't stop thinking about me." Nozomu holds his chin with his hand then points his finger to Kanata. "You've already accepted me as your rival, am I wrong? Ofcourse I'm not. There's no way I could be wrong."

Kanata shook his head. Hikarigaoka shouldn't be saying such ridiculous things at a time like this. No, change that. Nozomu shouldn't be saying such ridiculous things ever.

"Ofcourse I'm right. It's decided! Decided!" Nozomu continued. "Oh that's great! Aren't rivals wonderful? Let's have fun as rivals! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Back to the gang…

"Wow. Hikarigaoka-sensei and Saionji-sensei sure do get along aren't they?" Nanami giggled.

"Yep. The bishounen of the teaching department should stick together, I guess." Aya added.

Since most of the girls are too busy to notice anything, Miyu only looks at the two teachers bickering on the stage probably because of Nozomu insisting that Kanata is his rival for the most handsome guy in campus.

Though both of them aren't sure, Kanata and Miyu caught each other's glances. Miyu tested this theory by sticking out tongue at him. It worked actually. Kanata just turned his head in annoyance. She just smiled. It's probably because of what happened earlier this morning when he found out that he was spooning with her.

To summarize what happened earlier that day, this was the 411.

When Kanata realized that what he was touching was not exactly a pillow, he quickly released his grip on Miyu to his shock and made haste to the bathroom for a cold shower, A very cold shower. Miyu just laughed at his embarrassment when he came out. Kanata was so flustered to even say anything to ward her off.

The last time when he came out of the shower and she was on her cheerleading uniform, the unthinkable almost happened. But this time, he chose to take the high road and just shoved her out of his room so he could change. Besides, he wouldn't think of being the one violating their agreement that they won't be doing anything stupid within the said conditions. He's trying to abstain from any intimate contact from a student, especially the girl who's temporarily living in his apartment, which still remains unknown to the school but Nanami and Aya, and he's hoping that it will continue to be unknown.

When they finally got changed for school and met at the table for breakfast, Miyu gave Kanata a few more helpings of teasing, aside from what they are having for their meal, which Kanata forced himself to make and not putting any inappropriate ingredients to her share of the food. To mention a few, she asked him deviously on how was his sleep and why he looked so 'busted'. Right then he was regretting that he didn't put any inappropriate ingredients on her share of the food.

Kanata wouldn't admit it out loud to her, but that was the best sleep he has ever had in months. Maybe it's because he was with someone that he's comfortable with. Perhaps it's because he was ON something that he's comfortable with (). Well whatever the reason was, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction that he kinda 'liked' he's sleeping position earlier.

Miyu wouldn't stop annoying him so he just thought of a better way to deal with her teasing. Denial, aside from kissing her, which was the usual yet irrational thing that he would do in this case. So the minute Miyu said again that she have heard Kanata saying her chest is "so soft", he took a reasonable distance away from her and said that they were soft as a hiking bag filled with cement, gravel and rocks. In an instant, her mood changed and chased him around the apartment, whopping his head constantly with a broom, and also calling him names like sick perverted pedophile on the process. Since it was not healthy for them to go together to school due to a number of reasons obviously, they went separately after some more name-calling.

Back to what is happening…

After 15 minutes more, the whole school personnel have assembled on the stage. The headmistress scans every face of her faculty and staff present and then glances at the eager and getting impatient student crowd. She takes the center seat and gives the signal to the one person that will lead and will facilitate the general meeting. It is none other than the woman, who thought of it from the start, Mizuno-sensei.

"Good Day, Minna-san!" Mizuno-sensei said on the microphone. The students responded lazily with a "Good Day".

"If I can be serious for a moment, I'm sure all of us here will know what we are all doing here inside of the auditorium on this wonderful day." The student body now sits quietly for her speech. Kanata just looks at Mizuno-sensei's form at front. Miyu only hopes that nothing bad happens, if Mizuno-sensei's speech is what Kanata and herself are thinking.

"Now as most of you know, Heiomachi High School has been the cesspool of intrigue regarding of the consensual sexual relations between school personnel, namely teachers and then the students." Mizuno sensei exclaimed without hesitation.

This bomb that she dropped caused a great deal of buzzing sounds through out the student body. The headmistress observes quietly on her seat. Before the assembly even began, she had a talk with Mizuno-sensei to be careful enough on what she would say. She prays that the issue will be solved by this way rather than create a scar to those involved. "Mizuno-sensei." She murmured.

"The relationship between teacher and student is the foundation of the academic mission of the University. This relationship vests considerable trust in the teacher, who, in turn, bears the responsibility to serve as mentor, educator and evaluator. In discharging this responsibility, teachers are accountable for behaving in a manner that reflects the highest levels of professional responsibility, recognizes the dignity and worth of each person at the University, and protects the integrity of the student-teacher relationship." She continued.

(At Natsumi's row)

"I didn't expect this, did you?" Miyuki asked her best friend quietly.

"Do you think the administration is fed up with all of the intrigue going on around here, coz I think they are trying to straight things up with this." Chiaki commented at the back.

"She hasn't said any names yet but let's listen to what Mizuno-sensei has got to say." Natsumi crosses her arms as she listens intently.

(At Miyu's row)

"I'm sure Mizuno-sensei will be referring this speech in general." Nanami murmured.

"You really guess so?" Miyu said.

"I think she's right. I think Mizuno-sensei won't be careless enough to violate the right of confidentiality and say any names."

(At Kanata's area)

"Consensual relationship between a teacher and a student, huh? Strangely enough, it's rather interesting, don't you think so Saionji-sensei?" Nozomu looks Kanata on the corner of his eye.

"It's not a big revelation to me if you find it that way, Hikarigaoka-sensei. That's right in your alley." He retorted.

"I'm appalled you think of me of such a way, Saionji-kun." Nozomu smiles. "After all, aint we just humans, you and I?"

Kanata only responds with a scowl.

(Back at center stage)

"Faculty-student relationships carry risks of conflict of interest, breach of trust, abuse of power, and breach of professional ethics. For these reasons, teachers must not engage in any consensual sexual relationships with a student while the faculty member is in a position of supervisory academic authority with respect to the student. Nor may a teacher assert any supervisory academic authority with respect to a student who was the subject of a previous consensual sexual relationship. "

Everyone is listening in silence.

"This prohibition extends to consensual sexual relationships between a graduate or professional student and an undergraduate when the graduate or professional student has some supervisory academic responsibility for the undergraduate, to consensual sexual relationships between department chairs and students in that department, to consensual sexual relationships between graduate advisors, program directors, and all others, each of whom is considered a teacher; who have supervisory academic responsibility for a student and that student. When a teacher-student consensual sexual relationship exists, has previously existed, or develops, the teacher must decline to participate in any evaluative or supervisory academic activity with respect to the student."

Mizuno-sensei took out her copy of the campus by laws and flashed it to the student body.

"All that I said is right here on the campus by laws. It also states that The Provost, deans, department chairs, and other administrators should respond to reports of prohibited sexual relationships by inquiring further, and if such reports appear to be accurate, initiating appropriate disciplinary action or remedial measures against the teacher involved. Egregious breach of this policy is adequate cause for termination under paragraph 12(C) of the Statement of Principles Governing Faculty Relationships. Non-consensual sexual relationships are prohibited by the non-discriminatory harassment policy." She added.

The faculty and student body remains silent.

The headmistress stood up and slowly made her pace to the center stage where Mizuno-sensei is waiting for her share of the issue.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Our school is facing in a dilemma brought out by outrageous prepositions and intrigue." The headmistress spoke clearly on the microphone. "There are special problems in any romantic or sexual relationship between individuals where one party possesses direct academic, administrative, supervisory, evaluative, counseling, or extracurricular authority over the other party. Such positions include, but are not limited to, teacher and student or assistant, supervisor and employee, senior faculty and junior faculty, mentor and trainee, advisor and advisee, counselor and client, teaching assistant and student, coach and athlete, and the individuals who supervise the day-to-day student living environment and student residents. A unique problem occurs when a consensual relationship takes place between a teacher and a student and the student is enrolled in one of the teacher's courses, or when the student is likely to be enrolled in such a course in the future. Such relationships are of significant concern to the University because of the ethical and administrative problems they can pose. Because of the potential for conflict of interest, exploitation, favoritism, harassment and bias, such relationships may undermine the real or perceived integrity of the supervision and evaluation provided, and the trust inherent particularly in the teacher-student context."

Mizuno-sensei received another microphone and started to stroll around the stage. "There are numerous ways in which a consensual romantic or sexual relationship can create problems within the University community. For example: What seems to be consensual to the party in the position of authority may well be unwelcome or coercive from the perspective of the other party. Where a party has the ability to grade, advance, promote, recommend, or otherwise influence the employment or academic status of another, that person may fear that refusal will result in loss of employment or academic benefit. They may even consent to the relationship even though it is in fact unwelcome."

She turned her head from the left and then to the right to see how the students are getting all of these. "There is also a serious risk that either party may exploit the other. The more senior person may be interested in the other person solely for sexual or romantic reasons, but the other person may construe that attention to be due to intellect and academic interest. There is also the risk that the person with less authority might seek out a relationship solely because of a desire to obtain some academic or employment benefit from the relationship. The circumstances may change, and conduct that was previously welcome may become unwelcome. Prior consent does not remove grounds for a charge based upon subsequent unwelcome conduct."

The headmistress raised her microphone again and started to continue her side of the speech. "The relationship can cause problems for both parties and harm the academic and work environment at the University. There is the appearance, and often the reality, of a conflict of interest on the part of both parties to the relationship. Third parties may believe that the person in authority favors the other person because of the relationship, thus creating an atmosphere of suspicion and resentment among others who think that person is obtaining undeserved benefits. No University employee shall enter into or maintain any romantic or sexual relationships with students or with employees over whom they exercise any academic, administrative, supervisory, evaluative, counseling or extracurricular authority or influence. Similarly, no University employee shall exercise any academic, administrative, supervisory, evaluative, counseling or extracurricular authority over any student or employee with whom that employee had previously been involved in a romantic or sexual relationship."

Mizuno-sensei makes her way back to the center stage, and on the process, makes eye contact with Kanata. She doesn't make any facial gestures but her stare gives him the same message that she's been trying to spread out to the rest of the people inside the auditorium.

"Teaching professionals in particular are under a special obligation to preserve the integrity of their relationships with students, and therefore are expected to maintain at all times the highest level of professionalism with students, whether or not any real or perceived authority over the student exists." Mizuno said in a firm striking voice.

(Home…)

After such a grueling day of litany from the headmistress and Mizuno-sensei, Kanata and Miyu find themselves once again alone together having their dinner. Since the minute they came back, neither one would even talk about the assembly or even about anything.

Miyu is not comfortable with such awkward situations like this. She likes it better when somebody is talking. She loves to be the one who will be doing all the talking but with all of the craziness that has transpired hours ago, she finds it hard to talk for some reason.

It was just this morning that the two of them were lively and fighting. Now they returned once again to the same serene thing like yesterday. Miyu steals a few glances of Kanata and wonders what things are going through his head at that moment. But she can't read anything from him aside from his way of sipping his soup with his spoon.

What about Kanata? Mizuno-sensei has finally spoken and left her mark. Lucky for him, she didn't mention any names in particular. He remembered what Mizuno-sensei said to him yesterday at his classroom before she left.

"It's not like I have personal beef with you Saionji-sensei. I'm just a student advocate looking out for the students' wellness to guide them in self-righteousness. I don't mean to intrude in your privacy in any way beyond my own concern."

He knows that Mizuno-sensei's intentions are just. She is indeed just being a student advocate. Probably a whole lot more than he is, Heck, he is damn sure that she is a whole lot more than he is. Maybe it's time to act now. Mizuno-sensei has already made her move to protect every student. Now it's his turn to make his move to protect even just one.

After the meal, Miyu is at his room gazing at the evening view of the sky and the twinkling lights of the buildings that are etched at the horizon. The evening wind blows gently to her face and she feels it's cool temperature. She loves this part of Kanata's room. Sometimes she wanted to ask him to trade rooms, either that or suggesting to share his room with her during the evenings. But she knows that is such a bogus request.

"It's really beautiful here," Miyu murmured, venturing out a few steps on her own to break the closeness and take the pressure off. The breeze blows across her cheeks and face like the finger touches of angels. She stares out over the city, watching the waves lap up on the beach at a distance as the wind tosses her hair first into her eyes and then streamlines it away from her face as she turns her head. She knows it would get tangled. She hardly notices the cold.

From behind, Kanata's hand reaches suddenly around her waist and she shivers, starting slightly. She isn't sure when he had approached her, but the contact threatens to break the barrier that is the silence she imagines between them. The touch is light. She can barely feels his hands at all, but as his hand settles just above the curve of her left hip, her left hand crosses over her body to hold him there. He steps closer and she feels him looming behind her, larger and stronger and harder than she thinks. Her eyes stare straight ahead of her, her stomach trembles under his hand. She feels his head leaning close to her so that his breath blows warm and gentle across her neck and cheeks. A thought strikes her that if she turns her head, she might kiss him, but she rather doesn't. Yet Kanata's right hand touches her hair, his fingers threading lightly through it, and the sensation is so pleasant and so lulling that she closes her eyes and manages to stop trembling. When he speaks the following words, it is in a whisper, for her ears alone.

"It's strange," he said so softly she barely understood him. "When I'm around you I feel as if I ought to be somewhere else." He hesitated. His hands were still on her body and in her hair, softly touching her. He doesn't seem to know what he is doing, but she wants more of it. "I don't know what to think."

Miyu wants to sink into the ground or melt backward into him. She has her eyes closed still and can't open them. A sense of pleasure is coursing through her; full and soft and steady, yet so powerful she can hardly contain it. Kanata's absent-minded touches are setting it off, stroking the life out of her, feelings she doesn't know she had. She is like a cat about to purr. Those feelings flicker inside her like the wings of butterflies brushing her soul, causing her to feel nauseous and sensuous at the same time. The soft and heated burning of desire glows like an ember.

She realizes with surprise just how much she really wanted him to kiss and hold her. But she doesn't have the energy to open her eyes, much less turn around, and Kanata isn't moving. If he isn't going to kiss her, she at least wishes that he would hold her tightly. She already knows that Kanata has a fit about initiating such an act, or at least that is what she thinks. His hand moving through her hair is so relaxing and so sensitive she wants to disappear into the feeling.

The feeling abates suddenly and she opens her eyes, feeling a sense of loss draining out of her as his hands leaving her and she comes aware of herself independent from him. The wind blows about her with a touch more chill than she notices before and she clutches her shoulder to keep the warmth in.

Kanata is looking out over the city now, quiet and contemplative. Whatever he is thinking can't visually be seen, but Miyu can't help trying. Is he looking at the stars or the sea?

He turns to look at her and she approaches him as if it was a summons, malleable by his eyes alone. He turns his head as she draws close, but when she stops within inches of him he looks back at her and her heart begins pounding. She can't stop staring at his mouth, and knows the darting of her eyes must give her away. She has never before noticed how long and full his lashes were as she finds herself glancing at them momentarily. Swallowing, she looks away.

She wants to put her hands on his waist and feel his body to make sure he is real and solid and tangible. And she wants him to kiss her more desperately than ever, but a twinge of doubt remains. Perhaps she is wrong. And perhaps he doesn't feel the same way about her. They had been through so much, and so much had changed and was changing. As much as she wants him close she also wants him to remain constant and she is afraid too much change will drive him away from her for good. He simply can't be as well adjusted, as he is pretending, not after the part he has played in a war that, for him, has lasted a lifetime, the war between his instincts against his reason.

He touches her cheek suddenly and she lifts her head, surprises to feel something like tears in her eyes, but only cold sweat. They stand inches apart, facing each other with their spines straight and their feet firmly planted. Miyu's hands are clenched into fists at her side now. Kanata stands like an impassible structure with one hand casually lifted to her face, raising her head so that she is looking him in the eyes. His eyes are stationary, his expression unreadable, his body posture self contained and unexpressive. Miyu's heart pounds in her chest with a dull thud that echoes in her ears.

Miyu studies his face, tracing the lines and structures to find a clue to how he is going to respond. It is rare that she is able to predict what he is going to say. It all remains buried inside of him. She can't even read it in his eyes. Sometimes, she can feel his thoughts, though, like a resonating of emotion. But the words are always a mystery until he speaks them.

She leans her cheek against his hand in relief and gratitude. He watches her with searching eyes, scanning her face, her small nose and cheekbones, her pale green eyes and creamy skin. As she feels the coolness of her hand against her flesh she wishes for him to kiss her, kiss her right now, under the gleaming starlight that overlooks the city, with sincere words and something like promises that they have exchanged between them from the previous nights. She envisions it in her mind, his leaning close, capturing her lips, igniting to flame the ember that burned low.

But he already made up his mind a while ago to protect him and her, though she doesn't really know that idea or how he's going to pull it off.

Closing her eyes, she smothers her disappointment and said nothing.

Just as she is about to pull away and walk back, she feels his arms encircle her body roughly and suddenly, his hands digging into her sweater and clutching her tight. She allows herself to be pulled close to him; her head falling sideway against his chest, inhaling his scent and feeling him surround her simultaneously. She cuddles close, not asking questions to which she will find no answers. He hugs her and she takes a moment to take in the material feel of him, a body that is not perfectly formed yet feels perfect to her. Pressed up against him, she seems more vulnerable than she expects, and for a flash she feels that getting really close to him is possible.

"Why don't you tell me what it is in your mind?"

Kanata releases her from his embrace and looks at her. This is it. Now is the time. He should listen to what Mizuno-sensei and the Headmistress. In fact, he should have done this long before everything has gotten worse. Though he knows that everything at school has indeed gotten worse, he cant deny from himself that everything else in his life has gotten better… all because of her.

"I don't think we should talk to each other anymore."

Whoa! Wait a tic, she doesn't want that straight forward of an answer.

"What...?" She feels her heart stop.

"I don't think it's appropriate for us to be this close."

"D-datte! We're just frie—"

Friends? Who she kidding?

"The fact still remains that we are teacher and student Kouzuki." He said with no emotion in his voice. "If you weren't listening to Mizuno-sensei earlier, here is the Campus by Laws. Look it up." He said coldly, waving the booklet at her face then tossing the thing to the bed.

"I—"She began but couldn't find the words.

Kanata waits for any of her outburst but nothing. He is rooting that she might get atleast a bit upset about this. Though no matter what the outcome, he wishes to God that she would not make this harder for the both of them.

He is not thinking of saving them both from the line of fire. Not anymore. He is thinking of saving just her. He decided that he'll protect her, but he can't protect her by keeping this all up and try to keep everything classified.

He is expressionless while she is having trouble what emotion to express.

He needs to be cruel to kind.

A minute passed, then Miyu gets up wordlessly and leaves to go to her room.

As another minute idly rambles by, she comes out changed and ready to go. Where? Back to where she should have been from the start.

"Wanya-chan" The cat immediately wakes up and comes to her side.

When she is about to get Wanya, her cellphone starts to ring. She let it ring a few more times refusing to answer it right away. She isn't quite in the mood. She will rather let the phone receive a voice mail from whomever it is that's calling her.

"Hello Miyu…" 

That voice is familiar.

"_Honey, it's me your Mom. If you cant get to your phone right now, I just want to say that me, Dad and your baby brother will be coming home. We'll be there by tomorrow noon. See you soon honey."_

With so little information, it manages to bring a little smile on her lips but only that much it can provide her right now. She puts her phone inside her bag and heads out. She wishes that he wouldn't have held her like that earlier because she couldn't be more confused. She can sense him seeing her off from a few feet away behind her.

Was all of this a part of his plan? To play her? To make her detest him? Because if it was, it worked.

She opens the door and gives one last glance back, "I trusted you, Kanata." Then she looks down a sad smile on her face.

And some how, there still wasn't a bit of anger in her voice.

"I hope you find it in your heart to understand, Miyu…" Kanata uttered softly, hoping that the evening gale carries his message to the one girl who just left.

Tsuzuku

-------------------

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\/

Check out the GREEN BOX below saying WRITE REVIEW and click on it


	5. Chapter 15: Kanata and Miyu's Time Apart

_PREVIOUSLY ON WHY NOT…_

_(a few excerpts from chapter 8,9,and 14)_

"_If I knew that this was going to be our first and only date, I would have hesitated to come in the first place to know her real intentions were."_

_Miyu could barely make out his crouched form. She doesn't understand what he was talking about but she just let him speak out the words eventually._

"_It's over."_

_Miyu bent down and put her arm delicately on his shoulder, not knowing what to say. She wanted to know more behind everything that has transpired during his meeting with Akira. She can't… not right now._

"_I was so upset about it that the last thing I said to her was to leave me alone…" Kanata's voice croaked, "like she did to me back then."_

"_I know…" Miyu began, "I know the feeling." She wrapped another arm around Kanata's shoulders._

"_Before I came here at Heiomachi, I had this thing with a guy back at my last school. He really seemed nice and all and every little thing that he did for me flattered me a lot because he was the only one who thoroughly showed a lot of effort just to get my attention."_

_Miyu rested her head on top of Kanata's, "I didn't know much of the dating world even up till now. Back then, I was sure that I'm ready for it, and gradually I learned to feel the same thing for him. My first love, so does speak. But I was younger and less smart. I soon found out that he hits on every new girl that is admitted on that school."_

"_I learned the truth the hard way and saw him actually doing it after telling him what I feel."_

"_I couldn't think straight soon after and every following day I kinda lost track and affected my studies. Each time I walk through those halls I cant help but to feel that everyone was glaring and laughing at me for being one of his victims. It was so embarrassing that it was so hard to forget everything. Then my folks decided for us to move and the rest is what we call history."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Hey, little Miyu." said a masculine voice… and a familiar one too._

_Miyu turned around to meet two familiar faces, "Looks like we have met again."_

"_Wh-What are you doing here, Seiya?" Miyu backed away almost fearfully._

"_My family moved a while ago," Seiya smirked," And I just happened to be transferred to this school. And I met a good friend of yours, Natsumi."_

"_She's no friend of mine." Miyu spat at the sight of Natsumi's figure beside him. Natsumi just smirks at her with such glint on her eyes. It seems that she acquired a very interesting facts about the blonde that she dislikes with a passion._

"_I don't understand how you could even make a single friend here considering," Seiya let out a cold laugh, "Should I say it Natsumi?"_

"_This bitch needs to pay her dues..." Natsumi chortled._

"_You were…"_

"_STOP IT!" Miyu's feet dug into the ground._

"_Oh, I see," Seiya crossed his shoulders, "You still haven't gotten over it, have you?"_

_Miyu's eyes open wide. An image of her past being taunted by everyone for falling in love with a guy who really didn't cared about her._

"_Didn't I explained it to you back then? You were really never worth the attention. That's why you don't see your folks most of the time."_

"_It's-It's not true..."_

_We're going to pursue our childhood dreams so we will be busy to look after you'_

"_And it seems that your father will not be staying here as planned, right? What was that… Oh yeah just like the last time…" Seiya placed his hand on the locker besides Miyu's head to continue his verbal torture._

"_STOP IT!" Miyu fell to her knees and began to cry,_

_Natsumi is having a field day witnessing this. She hasn't smiled like this since Kanata became one of her teachers._

"_So both of your parents can live there at America and take care of your little baby brother leaving you all alone again."_

"_I was wrong to share you that much of my life! I was wrong to trust you! I was wrong to even think that you actually cared!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_SAIONJI-SENSEI!" Aya screeched. "MI-MI—", she was obviously out of breath._

"_Miyu has been missing from school form four and a half days. Well actually I called Kouzuki-san and he says that she refuses to come out of her room!"_

_Kanata's eyes narrowed. "Why?"_

"_Well, there's been a rumor going around..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Your father's persuasion is true though. I do have something to tell you about sensei." Nanami sat besides Miyu's on her bed._

"_Well you heard Saionji-sensei was back," Nanami said brightly, "He was just at this Akira girl's marriage meeting."_

_Miyu nodded._

"_Well, as soon as he heard about what that guy you knew from junior high school said to you..." Nanami paused, "Well, they had a little talk' after school."_

"_What do you mean by...'talk'?" Miyu raised her eyebrows skeptically._

"_Let's just say Kanata is in trouble for attacking a student and right now. That Seiya guy looks totally innocent because Natsumi was there to witness it all...she says that Seiya wasn't fighting back at all."_

"_That's cause Seiya's a WIMP!" Miyu screeched, "Yah for Saionji! He beat up Seiya!" Miyu cheered._

"_But by trouble I mean," Nanami frowned, "He may get fired trouble."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_MATTE!" Miyu screamed, by now bending over and breathing harshly._

"_Kouzu—" Kanata looked up surprised._

"_Look miss, I am in some important business right now."_

"_Hai, hai. I know Your Majesty!" Miyu bowed. "Demo, I found something that may have been over looked!"_

"_Konishi Aya-san had set up her cellphone in video camera mode to shoot for a photo collage she was planning on with her new phone. She was going to set it up for a week at the park to see all the changes that took place. And combine them." Aya said to the man._

"_And what does this got to do with anything, miss?" the superintendent inquired._

"_Well Your Excellency it also happened to capture Saionji-sensei and Yaboshi Seiya-san's fight. Just press this button here so you can play the footage." Miyu handed the cellphone to the superintendent raised his brows up high._

"_Let me see." He took the phone and pressed the button_

"_You couldn't hear much of anything from where I was standing but it was seen clearly that Seiya threw the first punch." Aya explained to the man holding her cellphone watching the scene of the crime._

"_Yes, yes..." The superintendent mused, "This changes the outcome of my decision. But even if Saionji-sensei was defending himself, he should have just walked away."_

"_And he was protecting me from...this...BILE!" Miyu dramatically pointed to Seiya. "He was spreading evil rumors around the school about me! And I was so beside myself I had to stay home, Your Honor! Not to mention the childish nicknames he gave me… what was that other one?"_

_The superintendent turned his head to Seiya._

"_Oh god, you're one of those jerks?" Suddenly flames burst out from no where, "YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED SEVERLY!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_There is also a serious risk that either party may exploit the other. The more senior person may be interested in the other person solely for sexual or romantic reasons, but the other person may construe that attention to be due to intellect and academic interest. There is also the risk that the person with less authority might seek out a relationship solely because of a desire to obtain some academic or employment benefit from the relationship. The circumstances may change, and conduct that was previously welcome may become unwelcome. Prior consent does not remove grounds for a charge based upon subsequent unwelcome conduct."_

"_The relationship can cause problems for both parties and harm the academic and work environment at the University. There is the appearance, and often the reality, of a conflict of interest on the part of both parties to the relationship. Third parties may believe that the person in authority favors the other person because of the relationship, thus creating an atmosphere of suspicion and resentment among others who think that person is obtaining undeserved benefits. No University employee shall enter into or maintain any romantic or sexual relationships with students or with employees over whom they exercise any academic, administrative, supervisory, evaluative, counseling or extracurricular authority or influence. Similarly, no University employee shall exercise any academic, administrative, supervisory, evaluative, counseling or extracurricular authority over any student or employee **with whom that employee had previously** been involved in a romantic or sexual relationship."_

_Mizuno-sensei makes her way back to the center stage, and on the process, makes eye contact with Kanata. She doesn't make any facial gestures but her stare gives him the same message that she's been trying to spread out to the rest of the people inside the auditorium._

"_Teaching professionals in particular are under a special obligation to preserve the integrity of their relationships with students, and therefore are expected to maintain at all times the highest level of professionalism with students, whether or not any real or perceived authority over the student exists." Mizuno said in a firm striking voice._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_It's strange," he said so softly she barely understood him. "When I'm around you I feel as if I ought to be somewhere else." He hesitated. His hands were still on her body and in her hair, softly touching her. He doesn't seem to know what he is doing, but she wants more of it. "I don't know what to think."_

_Just as she is about to pull away and walk back, she feels his arms encircle her body roughly and suddenly, his hands digging into her sweater and clutching her tight. She allows herself to be pulled close to him; her head falling sideway against his chest, inhaling his scent and feeling him surround her simultaneously. She cuddles close, not asking questions to which she will find no answers. He hugs her and she takes a moment to take in the material feel of him, a body that is not perfectly formed yet feels perfect to her. Pressed up against him, she seems more vulnerable than she expects, and for a flash she feels that getting really close to him is possible._

"_Why don't you tell me what it is in your mind?"_

_Kanata releases her from his embrace and looks at her. This is it. Now is the time. He should listen to what Mizuno-sensei and the Headmistress. In fact, he should have done this long before everything has gotten worse. Though he knows that everything at school has indeed gotten worse, he cant deny from himself that everything else in his life has gotten better… all because of her. _

_"I don't think we should talk to each other anymore."_

_Whoa! Wait a tic, she doesn't want that straight forward of an answer._

_"What...?" She feels her heart stop._

_"I don't think it's appropriate for us to be this close."_

_"D-datte! We're just frie—"_

_Friends? Who she kidding?_

_"The fact still remains that we are teacher and student Kouzuki." He said with no emotion in his voice. "If you weren't listening to Mizuno-sensei earlier, here is the Campus by Laws. Look it up." He said coldly, waving the booklet at her face then tossing the thing to the bed._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She opens the door and gives one last glance back, "I trusted you, Kanata." Then she looks down a sad smile on her face._

_And some how, there still wasn't a bit of anger in her voice._

"_I hope you find it in your heart to understand, Miyu…" Kanata uttered softly, hoping that the evening gale carries his message to the one girl who just left._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHY NOT

Chapter 15: Kanata and Miyu's Time Apart

(A/N: I don't own D!3)

The cherry blossoms scatter its pinkish benevolence up to the bluish sky and through out the greenery of the plain, where two souls are enjoying the beautiful sight as the wind calms them along with the petals.

"I have something to tell you Seiya." said a female voice.

"Isn't wonderful to watch?" said the other.

"You're not listening to me again." said the girl pouting.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was so captivated by the cherry blossoms that's all." said Seiya apologetically.

"It seems you're more interested on the cherry blossoms than me."

"No don't say that. I'm liking it because you're with me. However compared to you, it's nothing because nothing else compels me when I'm not with you." Smiled Seiya. To top it all off, he removes his blue cap from his blonde head and places it comfortably on hers, which she cheerfully accepts.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?"

"Not really. No. So what is it that you're going to say?"

"Well we may not have known each other for a long time but…"

"But…?"

"But I cant I cant help to feel that there's a connection between us, you know?"

"No doubt about that."

"And you were the sweetest and nicest person that befriended me since I got here. You were very persistent about it, too. I tried to push anybody away from me because I don't want to gain another person close to me just so I can loose it in the long run. Eventually we started to talk with each other, and we talk a lot and I told you almost everything in my life."

"What are you trying…"

"Let me finish. What I'm trying to say is that… I think I'm falling for you Seiya."

"Was that all you have got to say?"

"What was that suppose to mean? I was pouring my heart out here, you idiot!"

"No, no! That's not it. You almost scared me back there with that kind of mood going on. I am relieved though. Seriously."

"Why?"

"Because I feel the same way about you. For quite a while now actually. No! From the very moment that I laid my eyes on you. Seriously."

"Shut up!" said the blushing girl as she taps the boy's shoulder.

"You shut up." The boys grin with glee as he returned the favor by tackling her down to the green lawn under the very same cherry blossoms tree that the are seeking shelter from the bright rays of the spring sunshine.

And at that time, their eyes lock with each other, nothing like before. Each containing the same passion but with contrasting amount in which one pair is like trying to prove that it has more emotion in it than the other.

Both of them are flushing red as their hearts pump in rapid succession, rushing more blood up to their faces, all because of their proximity and confession of their feelings. Nature tries to push the envelope of love further by throwing another gale upon the land just for their cooling comfort on their heated moment. However the real reason is that so the gust could blow the darn hat to the soft grass from the female's head because it serves as a hindrance for what is about to happen.

Their faces gently and slowly creep towards each other. Hesitance plays it's part as both minds are asking the questions "should we do this now?" and "are we ready?".

But hesitance is not enough reason for them to stop them.

No chance in hell.

"Seiya." Whispers the girl to the face that is hovering over hers.

"Miyu…"

"Miyu…"

"Miyu…"

"MIYU!"

"WAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Seiya Yaboshi. A 17 year old boy and a student from Heiomachi High School. He was given a two-week suspension by the school superintended for assaulting an educator. It was over a month already since his last encounter with the school teacher Saionji Kanata and his so called "personal friend" Kouzuki Miyu.

For quite some time now, Seiya is not having a peaceful night's sleep lately. He is having the same dreams involving cherry blossoms, green grass, a gust of wind and especially Kouzuki Miyu.

Normally when someone awakens from a dream, he usually recalls vivid remnants of it. In Seiya's case, he is sweating all over with drops trickling down his white tanktop. All because he remembers everything that happened in his dream.

He is having the same dream every night for the last few days. However, repetition is not the reason he was able to remember his dream. Nope.

He remembers it well because what happened in that dream really did happened between him and Kouzuki Miyu.

Seiya leaves his covers and goes straight to the bath room, with just a tanktop and short boxers and all. (AN: Yeah you Seiya fans can imagine that and drool).

He turns on the faucet and splashes the running water to his face a few times to let himself cool down. He needs to cool down really. He cups his hands close together, gather up some water from the faucet then runs his liquid filled hands through his yellowish strands.

He shakes his head a few times and takes a good look at his bathroom mirror. He winks his eyes out of his disbelief of what he's been having for the last few days.

"Oh no, that dream again… why do I keep having the same dream over and over again?" the blonde boy said. "What's this feeling I'm having anyway?"

Seiya closes his eyes and thinks about that one part of his dream when he is face to face with Kouzuki Miyu. He can't help but to blush all of the sudden.

He remembers the whole damn thing when she confessed to him a couple of years back. He also remembers that it was all just a ploy and made her junior high school life miserable.

He learned that she's transferred at Heiomachi High School and conspired with Sujimoto Natsumi to add more insult to injury, however, got punished accordingly by the school superintended.

He liked it then and still somehow liked it now.

But what has changed?

Was it because she grew braver, stronger and wiser?

Was it because she is a different person than what she was before?

"No." said Seiya with a smile creeping up on his face. "I knew my Miyu first and more than anybody else she has newly known."

Seiya leans on the sink, takes a big breath and sighs it out. "Miyu is still the same girl. Only she is not alone anymore."

Then the thought of one particular individual comes to his mind.

"Saionji Kanata…" he whispered.

Seiya feels an oddly urge to punch something. Though with enough restraint, he simmers down. He thinks it over and explores the strange feeling that has bothering him.

Back then, his sick demented behavior that almost ruined Miyu for life was just a mere façade of what he truly felt about her. Yes he did hit on every girl on junior high and yet he did said that what he felt about her was mutual. However, he denied it upon himself and chose to be an ass.

He is just one of those people who loves tormenting the person they truly cared.

And now came Saionji Kanata.

To simply put it, he is just one of those people who would rather be rough around the edges around the person they truly cared yet can be as smooth when necessary.

Maybe that's why Miyu is fond with the teacher.

What Kanata has on his advantage is that he shows that he cares for the girl subconsciously and denies it entirely because of some obvious reasons.

On the other hand, Seiya's mistake is that even though deep inside he likes to embrace the girl, he would rather choose to see her tripping herself to a puddle of mud and be laughed at.

Both guys are two pieces, carved differently from a big pie called denial.

Then it hit hard and clear. His feelings towards Miyu are slowly re-igniting.

Truth to be told, what he loves about that dream is the part where he is about to kiss her. He never did have the chance to capture her lips. The next thing that has happened was that there were people who came barged in and ruined the moment, and the very next day, well… was history.

He chose to think with his groin rather than with his brain. He chose to listen with his loins rather than with his heart. Not to mention he also made a fool out her in front of the students of their junior high. It's a teenage boy's problem that comes natural. However, he knew that if things didn't turned out the way they were, he would have been her first kiss.

Thinking about it, he is kinda agitated that perhaps that damn teacher may have beaten him to the punch. It could happen. Saionji is still young at heart and far not invulnerable to a youthful charm of a girl such as Miyu's.

Before, Seiya found Miyu quite interesting for her naivety and well mannered nature. But now, since she barged inside the superintendent's office, he finds her newly acquired spunk and aggressiveness ravishing. Although Natsumi once said to him that those things about Miyu will someday serve as her downward spiral.

"Oh my God! I think I like her LIKE her… again!"

With all of the things rushing into his mind one after another, he decides to step out of his bathroom and gets dressed to take a walk outside under the cool late night sky. The confusion, desire, and jealousy are just so endearing that he needs to clear things out for himself to know what he really wants, and also hoping that it is not too late to turn things around.

"I gotta get out of here!"

It isn't really that late of night. The moon is way up above the velvet sky, surrounded by the stars and without a single wisp of clouds floating in the heavens. Down below, the cobble streets are almost empty, a sign that a lot of people are falling under the spell of the sandman for the due evening slumber. Some cars are parked at each side of the roads, their luminous shine being reflected by the shimmering light brought by the post lamps.

The streets are almost empty because there is one person walking on them. With her bag and pet Wannya on her grasps, Kouzuki Miyu is keeping her pace to get home. It's been quite a while since she stepped out of the Math Teacher's apartment and she knows that she should have reached home by the now. The only problem is that she still thinks about the things that happened back there that she keeps making random turns along the way.

Is she upset? Yes. Is she crying? Well not anymore. She didn't shed a lot of tears though. Why should she? Her brain keeps raising the banner that there is nothing between her and Saionji Kanata, despite of what others think. But how come that she feels that her heart has its fingers crossed?

Minutes after Kanata brought up the school-by-laws up on her face, she went from denial and then some time later, she is now on anger. Her constant muttering echoes through out the street that she's walking. And since it's the only sound that is radiating this evening, it's loud enough to her ears for her to listen. But she doesn't care. Hell she doesn't even care looking where he is going because her eyes are staring at her two feet, trying to out run each other.

What she's muttering? All of the curses and swears that there is on the book. And there are some words that aren't even there yet that she's no shame on saying.

As she approaches the next intersection, she bumps into someone's chest, causing her and the stranger to loose their equilibrium. The other was able to hold on a nearby post lamp while Miyu on the other hand, isn't so fortunate. She has her baggage with her that gravity didn't help her to keep a steady stance so she falls flat on her derrière.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I going and…" Miyu apologizes sincerely because it's kinda her fault but before she could even finish her sentence, she raises her head from bowing and sees the last person she is wishing to meet.

"YOU!"

The stranger only smiled at the girl and reaches out a hand to her.

"It's okay Miyu. We weren't expecting that were on a collision course. Here let me help you." The person said.

Miyu slaps his hand away and averts her gaze away from the guy. "If I want help from somebody I wont seek it from you, Yaboshi!"

That striking tone from her really hits the spot, as far as Seiya is concerned. That's why he still offered his hand, even though it is quite apparent that Miyu still hates his guts.

"C'mon Miyu, you have got to get off that spot sooner or later. Don't worry. My hand doesn't bite." Seiya chuckled.

Miyu raises her right eyebrow still hesitant about the offer. Wannya is waddling behind her. It seems that the pet is not exactly Seiya's number one fan.

"It's clean."

Eventually the cold street is starting to overcome the fabric of her pants so she gathers her bag and Wannya then takes Seiya's hand. Seiya makes a good grip on her hand and boosts her up. Quite soon enough Miyu is able to stand on her own two feet.

"Since when did you become so gentleman-like? It's not like you., Yaboshi." She hissed.

"I'm not much of a gentleman but I can be nice if I wanted to. And please call me Seiya. Just like before, Miyu."

"Forget it. Now if you excuse me, please release me from your iron vice hold on my delicate little hand so I can continue on with my business."

Seiya looks at the body part she is talking about and realizes that he hasn't let go of her hand yet. Ofcourse the right thing to do is to follow her request.

Nah, he didn't mean to hold it for that long. He's just spaced out because he has this thing for Miyu again.

"Where are you headed, anyway? It's quite late. Aren't you supposed to be home at this hour? Seiya interrogated.

"Why do you care, jerk!" she huffed.

Now Miyu's tone towards him sounds a little different, though Seiya knows that he can't blame her for being this way. What he doesn't know is that along with the intense dislikeness to Seiya, she is also blowing off steam. It's called projection, where a person directs its aggression towards other people other than the one responsible for the said aggression.

Seiya looks at her seriously. And for the first time after several months since they first met, Miyu finds again the Yaboshi Seiya who flattered and courted her before that faithful day when he turned the other cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heiomachi Park

We find Seiya and Miyu on the swings. Seiya finally convinced her to talk to him but Miyu still has her defenses up against whatever Seiya's got in store. They aren't together as friends for now but they are here as acquaintances.

"So what have you been doing on your 2 week suspension?" the girl said as her body swings forward.

"Nothing much. Ever since the superintendent passed judgment on me, I've spent more time at home." Seiya said while keeping his swing perfectly still.

"Doing what?"

"Video games. Lots and lots of video games."

"You're such a guy."

"I'm kidding!" he snickered. "Actually I read our textbooks and some notes."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. You don't expect me to fail my subjects just because I got suspended for ten school days."

"Do I need to remind you that it was your fault by the way for receiving that kind of punishment?"

"I know that already. But I did study a lot. I maybe a jerk to you but I also want my parents to get the best out me."

"I remembered that line before. You said that you want to impress your parents by being such a brain, though at the same time you balance it by being such a jock. How did your parents take the news anyway?"

"I haven't told them yet. They are still on their business trip. They weren't here when I did my time. It's funny that whenever they are not around, I feel so care free doing whatever hell I want. I asked Rui not to tell them about that fiasco or else my Dad will freak out."

"I'm sure Rui wouldn't tell since you have been so productive. How is your sister, anyway? Is she still on America?"

"She's doing fine. She came home from abroad to spend her vacation here. She is still with her boyfriend though."

"You mean …"

"DON'T say his name!"

"You still can't stand him? I think he suits your sister just right. Kinda of a pimp at times but he can be so ridiculously romantic towards your sister.

"Yeah, any who… I heard they are invited on a wedding ceremony this coming month. She is a close friend of the bride you see, and Rui promised that she'll attend the wedding on her vacation, so here she is at Heiomachi."

"Is that right? Well she'll make a wonderful bride's maid."

"I don't know about her being the bride's maid but she aint that wonderful. Ha ha ha"

"She'll kill you if she heard you. Ha ha ha ha."

Seiya and Miyu just laughed a little more. Once they settled the humor down, silence comes barging in between them. They haven't had such a conversation for a long time. The evening atmosphere is getting to Miyu's biological clock causing her to yawn. On the other swing, Seiya is being kept awake by his pounding heart beat trying to blow away the silence that is choking him.

If Seiya wants to set things right, there is no better time than the present. So his mind constructs the words he wants to say while his heart gathers the courage he wants to dish out.

However Miyu beats him to the punch.

"Why with Natsumi?" she asked coldly.

Seiya knows exactly what she is talking about. He is kinda relieved because he didn't have to start things up by explaining himself.

"Natsumi is so down right to get you that she tries to look for other means of doing her dirty work. She found out that I know you and I told her our history. You know the rest. That's the short hand of it."

"I see." She said with an empty tone. "And about that thing between you and Saionji-sensei?"

Seiya remembers that Aya has caught them exchanging fisticuffs with her mobile, however, with not enough audio output, no one is sure what really went. All that was clear was Seiya threw the first punch, enough for Kanata to retaliate in the name of self defense. Though the teacher should have taken the high road but it was a guy thing so he went for it.

"He confronted me about what I have done to you, I responded verbally, he started with his litany and insults, I got fed up and punched him, he took a shot at me and it got out of hand. That's the short version. That's the truth I swear."

Miyu continues her motion on the swing, trying to understand what was the blonde boy had just said. Actually, she never really asked Kanata why he and Seiya rumbled weeks ago. She didn't go to school that day and stayed at home. Nanami only came by and told her that he might get fired for hitting a student but with Aya's help, it was proven otherwise that Kanata acted on self-defense however, the visual proof might have convinced the superintendent for his decision but it really wasn't enough for Miyu.

She always believes that there are three sides in every controversy. Yours, the other person's and also the Right one.

"Look, Miyu. That suspension that I got from the school superintendent? That was just between me and that Math Teacher of yours."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that, I know that I made a mockery of you back at junior high and played your heart. I never admitted that to myself and especially to you. Then I let Natsumi be her instrument of your ruination willingly like signing a deal with Hades himself."

Seiya pauses and takes a big breath as Miyu stretched her legs to make the swing come to a screeching halt.

"I just want to apologize so here it goes. I'm deeply sorry ever so much for everything. And I also want you to pass your own judgment on me." Seiya pleaded.

She's stomped. "Are you for real?"

"Yeah I am. I thought hard about all of the nasty things that I have done and prepared myself for the worst thing that you I could ask from you the moment we bumped into each other a while ago."

Miyu takes her bag off her lap with Wannya sleeping on top of it and place it gently on the ground. She stands up and begins taking steps towards Seiya. He's entire circulation turns frigid all of the sudden and cold sweat starts to trickle down on the side of his head and chest. He knows that he is asking for it. Even though he is not sure how much she can dish it out, he would gladly take it all.

It wasn't very long when Seiya's eyes followed her form from her swing to the very spot she's standing on. It's Miyu right before Seiya, who is practically like a sitting duck waiting to get shot by a crazed hunter. He wants to close his eyes just so the pain he might feel wouldn't hurt so much but he can't. He stares at the eyes of the one hen marooned. He remembers those green eyes that were full of icy vengeance from way back. He's partly scared yet partly amused at the same time.

Unknowingly, she takes his blue hat from his blonde head and puts it on her and turns it backwards.

"Did I mention that I kinda like this hat of yours? I don't want to send it flying to the dirt when I put you in a world of hurt." Miyu said with a devilish smirk on her face. Seiya gulps in worry still not budging from his spot.

She takes a swing and slaps him square on the right cheek. Seiya tried not to whine but the cold evening air made the sting on his face hurt a little more. She takes another swing and slaps her square on the cheek.

He had it coming. He knows that, too.

And just like that she stops.

Seiya can't believe it that nothing else followed those two slaps. He looks at her but all he can figure out is a pretty face with a void look.

"What's the matter? Why did you stopped?"

"Somehow I don't feel right hitting you, now that you wanted it. I wanted my vengeance serve cold not prepared over easy just because you asked for it."

"But was that it? Just a couple of slaps on the face?"

Miyu bends her upper torso to be face to face with Seiya. "You're lucky that a couple of slaps were the only shots you got from me. Believe me, I wanted to do much more than a couple of slaps on the face back then but right now I chose not to so don't push it, bub." She threatened Seiya and returns his blue cap on its previous place.

"Well does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Heh, not even close. You screwed me Seiya, remember? I haven't forgotten that fact. I wont start babbling what I went through just to pass that part of my life to you because I know that it would be a waste of time."

Seiya chooses to remain quiet and listen. It is still her turn.

"What I did to you a while ago? That wasn't the payback I had in plan. That would be such a crime against the law. But I could careless. I'll wait for the right time and right place without you asking for it or even knowing it."

"I understand completely. I know what I did and I know that forgiveness is a long shot. But atleast grant me the privilege to set things right between us. You know, maybe not as friends for now but not as strangers either?"

"I don't know, Seiya."

Seiya takes Miyu's hands and cups them with his. "C'mon Miyu. I'm changed really! I won't cross you again I promise. I mean, you just said my name twice this evening."

Miyu knows not to trust this guy again right ahead. But it was a wild and crazy night and she wants to call it a day already. Besides, she kinda wants to have some company. It would be rude if she disturbs Aya or Nanami. She'll tell them the details tomorrow. Perhaps.

"If you want to set things right then you could start by letting go of my hands and walk me home. I'm beat."

Seiya's smile could go any higher and finally stands up then shakes her hands altogether. "Gladly at your service Miyu, I'll walk you home!" Seiya said with glee before releasing her.

"Can I expect no monkey business?

"No monkey business I assure you."

Miyu then takes Wannya with her while Seiya lifted her bag then starts heading towards Miyu's house. Even though Seiya doesn't know when and where Miyu will strike, all he cares about now is the present. He is happy that things turn out smoother than he hoped it would. This was the closest thing that God could provide him other than that scene on his current dreams. And he won't settle for anything less.

What the two teens don't know is the one particular person hiding from the shadows is following, brooding, watching and listening to Miyu from the very moment she left Saionji's apartment.

"Hey do you know that your slaps hit a lot stronger than that Math Teacher's punches?"

"Don't patronize me, Seiya. I'm warning you."

"No really. Yours really stings. That Math Teacher hits like a sissy."

"That Math Teacher has a name too you know. It's…"

"Don't say his name!"

"You always say that when you can't stand a person. Other than hitting you, what did he ever do to you anyway?"

Seiya just blushes all of the sudden and hides his face by lowering his blue bull cap.

"Just because, all right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heiomachi High School Gym

Another day, another practice game for the basketball club. Kanata is not having a great day. He looks like a complete wreck. His eyes are bagging, his hair is raffled, and he can't bear standing for more than two minutes.

He decided to dismiss all of his class but this one. He just left a message on the chalk board saying SELF STUDY SO SCRAM.

Right now, he is just slumps back on a chair dozing off. He hasn't made any coaching phrases other than GO AND START PRACTICING.

The team can't help but to notice their coach's current behavior. Nonaka Kyou, the team captain, felt that responsibility to take charge considering their coach's state and instructs his team mates to play some hoofs and enjoy it without any lip from Kanata.

On the other hand, Santa looks onward and wonders what happened to Kanata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Practice, on top of the bleachers outside the GYM

"If you know that you're not on the right condition to teach or coach then you should have stayed at home." Santa preached at the half-asleep teacher sitting right in front of him.

"You're being loud. Shut up!" replied the grumpy Kanata.

"Look at you man! Have you seen yourself on a mirror lately? If I don't know any better I say that you almost look like a girl who was taken advantage of by a molester inside a dark alley."

"That was exactly what I was preventing." Kanata grunted.

"What was that?" Santa asked failing to hear what might have been a clue to Kanata's current status.

"Nothing! I was just up all night grading papers and thinking of a new strategic play for the team. That's all!" Kanata quickly retorted.

Santa sighed in defeat and plants his bottom to sit next to his best friend. He knows Kanata's stubbornness and he won't get any real explanation by bugging him constantly. Kanata will eventually say something about it.

"I just got Akira's wedding invitation. How about you?" Santa changed the subject. It's not the greatest topic to discuss with Kanata but atleast he is trying to open up that closed lid of a heart of his.

"I just got it this morning." Kanata replied immediately.

"I can't believe our Akira is getting married to someone else. I'm sorry things didn't turned out good between you two."

"It was a dumb promise to begin with anyway. You have nothing to apologize about."

"No man. I know you two so well. You were like inseparable back then, remember? I know we three were the best buds but she paid more attention to you and I could tell that you returned that same attention to her as well."

Santa takes a look at Kanata and he finds a serious look on his face now.

"I wonder what kind of a guy she have met at the states."

"You and me both, man. You and me both."

Santa pats his best friend's back trying to ease up any worries that are coup up inside of Kanata.

"Things went weird between you and Miyu since yesterday, huh?" Santa bluntly asked him. Kanata only looks at him with the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about?"

"I already know everything, man. It's no secret for me."

"You mean everything? How? Did Tenchi and Konishi have got to do about this?"

"Easy man, those two are cool. Besides, when I heard her volunteer to take you home when you got loopy at out previous game, I knew something was up."

"Yeah I haven't forgotten how I got loopy on the first place, thanks to you and your crazy ideas!"

"Well you may have a lot on your fan base but that gesture was the boldest one yet that I have ever saw."

"That girl isn't exactly one of the girls that want to get a hold of me."

"Way ahead of you man, that is why it is quite interesting. I don't even care whether the rumor between you and her is true or not. All I want is your stability in life, man. You're a teacher now. You got the brains, the look and the athleticism. You really should find a girl to call your own like me. And I'm not even close to what you are now."

"This coming from a guy who takes the high school life again just to pursue a love interest. Are you still with that Akane – girl of yours?"

"Well thank you for not forgetting the name of the girl who means the world to me, man." Santa said cheerfully.

Kanata smiles a little when sees his best friend like so happy with his life. He can tell that Santa can't be any happier than being in the same high school with the girl of his dreams.

Santa and Akane have known each other from a letter sent wrong. Three years ago, a letter was delivered on Santa's mailbox by mistake. It was from a girl from the northern part of the country. Because of his odd personality, he wrote back at the letter by sending it to the return address. Soon enough Santa got a response and since then they became pen pals. This girl pen pal of his is none other than Shirai Akane.

One day Santa has received news that Akane was moving to Heiomachi to attend high school there. Also at that time, Kanata was set on teaching at the same school by the favor given to him by the directors of education. Santa told Kanata about everything and he was able to convince him on sending him back to high school by making Santa appearing not to have enough high school units to accomplish secondary education.

Santa gave the news to Akane and both agreed to meet at their first day of high school. It wasn't long before they started to date each other. Since Santa went to the school first, Kanata waited for his turn. It wouldn't look right if the school received two new admissions, one who is a little too old to be a high school student and the other a little too young to become a high school teacher. Two months later, Kanata made his grand entrance and Santa watched his back since then.

"Have you told her the truth about yourself?"

"Not yet but I'm planning on telling her by graduation."

"And you said that you tell each other everything."

"This is different, man. If I don't play my cards right I might end up losing her. If that happens both of our troubles will turn for naught."

"Well you have to tell her eventually so I guess I'll just leave your love life to your self."

"And I'll leave your love life to your self as well."

"Good that we have that understanding."

"It's funny how we muster up all of this courage for these girls yet at the same time can't be brave enough to tell them everything like sissies."

Kanata suddenly shot up his eyes wide open and stands up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SISSY!" Kanata shouted at the blank horizon leaving Santa even more confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School Yard, Student's Hang out

Seiya is with Miyu, Nanami and Aya having a little study group session. Miyu is trying to prove what Seiya said to her last night that he really was studying during his time of absence. Nanami and Aya still can't believe that Seiya is back, and especially sitting with them at the same place and at the same time.

Miyu has told them both what happened since she left Saionji's Apartment (without the steaming romantic details) up to the part when Seiya dropped her off at her house. The two girls keep on looking at each other each time Miyu gets impressed at Seiya when he answers her questions correctly.

They thought Seiya was a creep. Miyu said it herself. But this is the first time they saw this side of Seiya. They don't know if she got so upset with Kanata that Miyu changed her perspective on Seiya overnight. It was kinda awkward for them both but seeing that Miyu is cool about it, all they could do is go with the flow.

Even though Nanami and Aya feel the same way, they have something that isn't exactly on the same page. Seeing Miyu like this with Seiya, she feels that Miyu shouldn't be too close again with Seiya and let Saionji-sensei be the one under the spot light of romantic controversy. On the side, Aya can see the sparks shooting between Miyu and Seiya, just like how Miyu told them when Miyu and Seiya were in junior high. She feels that perhaps it would be a lot easier for Miyu to bust bury the hatchet and go out with Seiya than face the terrible consequences if Miyu and Saionji-sensei continue their bizarre game.

"Well that was it. Those were all the quiz and examination questions that I could possibly remember for the past fourteen days." Miyu said closing her notebook shut.

"An since I answered all of your questions correctly, you have to abide by your end of the bargain." Seiya smiles at her. This makes Nanami's eyebrow to rise and Aya giggle.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you walk me home for today. But I'm warning you. My folks might have arrived by now and you know how much they like you having around the premises."

"But you said that you'll take care of it."

"Yeah I'll think of something."

"Great! I'll just go to the lockers and take some of my stuff and wait you there.."

"That's fine with me. I have to go the library to borrow a novel or something for my book report. Wait at the gates instead. This might take a while. Nanami-chan, Aya-chan, are you coming?"

"No Miyu-chan. Me and Nanami-chan while go to the drama club to see how is the production going on for the upcoming school play. Ne, Nanami-chan?" Aya pulled Nanami-s sleeve.

"Nani? Oh yeah that. Sorry Miyu-chan. We'll call you later okay?" Nanami replied nervously.

"Cool. Let's get goin."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heiomachi High School Library

Miyu has been browsing the entire novel section and can't decide what book to get. What she likes is something interesting with action, romance and drama, full of twist and turns but at the same time a book that is not too thick. She doesn't have that much time to prepare a book report, much less have the patients to read something thicker than the dictionary. Aya suggested a few titles that match her criteria and now Miyu is trying to find the recommended books and choose which one would be fine.

"I see that Yaboshi Seiya has come back to school." A familiar voice echoed from the other side of the book shelf that Miyu is standing right in front of.

"Seems that way. His two weeks were already up." She retorted back.

"He looks like a different person when he was with you back there."

"Well he looks a lot more decent than you. Did you even think of fixing yourself before you came barging in this school this morning?"

"…."

"If you felt guilty about the way you acted last night, you could have just said so, not by stalking me."

"How did you…"

"How did I know? C'mon do you honestly think that I would mutter all of those swears and curses at the empty streets for no reason? I know you were following me."

"I was just worried that you might not arrive at your house safely. You keep making random turns I thought you were too furious that you can't think straight."

"Seiya took me home safely. Don't mind it, Saionji."

"I know that."

"So you stayed up all night just because you were worried that Seiya might do something funny again?"

"…"

"What do you have planned if he did? Take matters on your own hands again?"

"I was just…"

"I appreciate that you were worried but I'll handle Seiya on my own. If you were listening to us last night, you remember that I'll take my time before I get Seiya back and he understood."

Miyu then sees the last book on her list and gets it. But before she could retract her hand away, she sees Kanata's face on the other side. Then suddenly his hand lands on her hand which is holding the book.

"Just say it if he tries anything." Kanata said softly before he takes his hand away.

Miyu walks away from the shelf and makes her way back when she stops abruptly when his body appears out of nowhere right in front of her.

She looks at the same disgruntled appearance he has, the same look from this morning. It is such a good thing that they are in the far most regions of the library where no other person go often except for the librarian. Or else it would be another issue.

He looks grumpier though, making Miyu shake her head.

"He called me a sissy." He said with a deep tone.

Miyu then takes the liberty of brushing some lint off and straightening the creases and folds of his shirt. Then she looks at his sleepless eyes and raises her soft warm hand to caress his bony cold cheek.

"I know your not but Seiya thinks you are. I can prove it, however, since you are dead set on our decision that we shouldn't be **_too close_** to each other, I'm not really that sure anymore." Miyu smiled sweetly at him.

As Miyu starts to make a single step away from the shelves, finally his resolve snaps and he silently slide his arms around her slim waist and buried his face into her hair. The swift motion catches her by surprise that Miyu accidentally losses grip of the three books that she's carrying, causing them to splatter on the library floor. Miyu gasps and moans gently at the feeling of Kanata's body pressed against hers, something that they were desperately trying to avoid.

She feels Kanata's hot breath against her ear as he sighs. "That punk kid called me a sissy.", he whispers gently in her ear then pulls her soft warm body tighter against him. "Would you get off of your macho pride already?" Miyu slides her eyes closed and a small smile tugs at her lips. Neither of them tries to speak seconds later and Kanata continues on holding her from behind. In that moment, Miyu has never felt so safe and relaxed.

But they knew it shouldn't, wouldn't and couldn't last.

"Saionji, I would like to remind you that this is definitely inappropriate touching" Miyu surprises herself at the steadiness of her voice.

Kanata growls low in his chest that why the hell could she resists his touch when before a single caress left her weak in his hands. Kanata angrily steps away, more angry with himself for being so weak and giving in after only less than 24 hours. It is obvious that he talked big last night but couldn't dish it out in the long run. Miyu let out a silent breath of relief and feels some of the stiffness leave her body yet her heart continues to beat rapidly.

Turning slowly towards him she forces a sweet smile onto her face. "Is there anything I can help you with, Saionji-sensei?" it came out so sickly sweet that it makes even Miyu feel ill.

"Just came to tell you that you won't be grading exam papers with me during lunch periods anymore." Kanata's voice did not portray any of the feelings that burn inside of him. After handing over the message, he falls on his knees and sweeps the books from the floor and stacks them with his bare hands. "Be careful in going home with him. I still don't trust the guy."

He turns swiftly on his heal then marches out the room after putting the books on top of the currently empty librarian's table, purposely making his strides normal so she would not know that not being with her, not talking to her or even not being near her is effecting him… as much as he tries to tell himself that it isn't.

When the coast is clear, Miyu follows soon after to the librarian's table to sign the books out. If Kanata had turned around as he shuts door, he would have noticed that she worn a satisfied smile. Miyu is winning their little mind games and it wouldn't be long before Saionji-sensei completely brakes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Locker Room

Seiya is taking his time on getting his stuff from his locker. He must be prepared on things that might happen if Miyu's parents don't like him hanging around her.

When he shuts the door of his compartment, he is surprised to see Sujimoto Natsumi leaning on the locker besides his own.

"Yaboshi." She greeted.

"Sujimoto." He replied.

"Good to see your back within school premises."

"Yep. It's good to be back. What are you doing besides my locker, anyway?" He asks her.

"Nothing. Just want to see if it really is you. I mean it's hard for me to tell a while ago on account of you're fraternizing with the enemy at the student's hang out."

"You still have that fit against Kouzuki Miyu? Damn, what else do I have to know since I was gone?" Seiya rubs his temples with his fingers.

"Ms. Mizuno finally made her move yesterday, calling out a major gathering of all of the school's population. It was about the issues of teacher and student relations, if you catch my drip." Natsumi winks at the blonde.

Seiya brushes it off then turns his back on Natsumi, then his back pack swings behind his right shoulder. "So I was told."

Natsumi seems to have sensed that Seiya is leaving without saying anything else so she grabs his shoulder to make him stop from walking away from the lockers. "Anyway, tell me what you got in store for our little miss perfect. I want in."

Seiya turns his head to look at her. "I'm sorry. Been there. Done that."

"Excuse me?" Natsumi flabbergasts.

Seiya takes her hand off of him and faces her again. "You heard me. I have nothing against her. I am actually with her now."

"What do you mean, **_with her_**?" Asks Natsumi, who is still confused.

Seiya smirks at Natsumi and takes a step closer to her. Natsumi didn't like the look. Not at all.

"It means that I won't let her be an easy target for you, Sujimoto. And that goes for the rest of that Math Teacher's fan club. So please stay away from my Miyu."

Natsumi's eyes narrows in return to Seiya's ominous tone. "Are you threatening me, Yaboshi? I can get rowdy with you just as easy as I am with her."

"Think whatever you like. Remember, I was the one who screwed her over, fought a teacher, got suspended and back. Do you think I give a damn about you?"

Natsumi pushes him away and flips her hair over her shoulder, then leaves with utmost frustration and anger. Seiya just waves at her good bye as she turns her back away from him.

Seiya sees Miyu approaching the school gates from the other side of the building and gets his groove going towards her.

Standing up against Natsumi felt good. It is refreshing for Seiya to be the one protecting Miyu for a change. He knows the Math Teacher has already established his mount but because of the unavoidable circumstances, Seiya can't help but to laugh at Kanata's predicament that limits the things that he can and he cannot do.

"You just arrived here? I thought you went ahead." Miyu inquires him.

"I'm sorry but I need to throw out the trash away from my locker that I should have thrown two weeks ago."

"Eww! Must have been pretty rotten by now."

"Nah it's pretty rotten from the beginning anyway."

If Kanata chooses willingly to be Miyu's sword, then Seiya chooses gladly to be Miyu's shield.

"Then why did you have that lying around your locker?"

"I thought I have any use for it. Turns out that I don't. Not anymore."

**Tsuzuku**

A/N: I'm sorry It took so long before I uploaded Chapter 15. I am busy with my hospital work that I kinda left it hanging for two months, though I only got less than ten reviews from the last chapter. I hope you like this one though. It's quite long because it's another double whammy for not posting last July and August.

Please Read and Review. If you do that then the probability of Updating will rise. Thank you for all of the fans who keep supporting this story. I won't say any names because you know who you are.

And one more thing, daddynaz and ragnaroktotg are just one of my usernames so those among you who knows this story from the other fanfiction site, it's cool ho-mes. It's still just me.

Peace!

Aramis


	6. Chapter 16: Miyu's Slumber Party

Previously in Why Not … 

_(Scenes from chapter 4…)_

_"Miyu-chan!" Nanami came out in a simple strapless purple dress. Her hair was done one sided fashionably, "You look absolutely gorgeous!"_

_"Arigatou," Miyu said quickly, "But where's Aya-chan?"_

"_She called me earlier and said she'll be arriving a little late. She must be torturing herself about the perfect dress to put on for tonight._

_"Cool that's okay then." Miyu smiled, "Oh yeah. Before I forget. Papa, this is my friend and classmate from school, Tenchi Nanami-chan. Nanami-chan, I would like you to meet my papa, Kouzuki Yuu." Miyu introduced them to each other._

"_I'm honored and pleased to meet you sir. But I must apologize for the delay of our other friend is causing. But on behalf of her, I would like to thank you for letting us celebrate Miyu-chan's birthday with your family tonight." Nanami bowed down._

_---_

_Ah, so you know my daughter. So are you the other friend of hers at school?_

_Kanata blinked and looked at Yuu. "No, I am not sir. In fact I am a teacher." His words were very stressed._

_"Oh which subject do you teach?"_

_"Math."_

_"Wow, you must have a hard time then. Miyu abhors math, it took her a long time to actually get it." Yuu laughed a calming laugh and held out his hand, "My names Kouzuki Yuu, Miyu-chan's father. What might yours be?"_

"Saionji Kanata" 

_---_

_"Aya-chan! Nanami chimed._

_"She's here?" Miyu said exasperated, this was too much for one dinner._

_"Nanami-channn!" Aya came prancing up to her friends then eyed Miyu,_

_"Waaahh! You are sooooo KAWAII!" Then her eyes spotted their Math teacher and decided to mischief a bit. "Is this your boyfriend Miyu-chan?"_

_"Aya-chan!" / "Konishi-san!" both Miyu and Kanata yelled in unison_

_Nanami and Aya just just laughed and then looked over to Miyu's father._

_---_

_"MAN! I've never seen anyone who is into his or her students! You SICKO!"_

_"Okay where does this false fact of yours could actually make me think of you anymore than a student come in?" Kanata looked at them with a hint of contempt._

_"The second you jumped me at your—"_

_Kanata then quickly covered Miyu's mouth._

_The other two raised both eyebrows, "Ohh please do go on."_

_"I think its time for Kouzuki to think out her actions, before she said anything else remotely stupid." Kanata said nervously._

_"GRAAFPHHHHhHh" Miyu tore his hand off her mouth, "yuck TEACHER COOTIES!"_

_Nanami and Aya had themselves a grand time watching these two bicker. They didn't even have to light a fire to get them going. Coming here was the best thing they ever thought of._

_Miyu began scrubbing her lips, "Ugh my virgin lips, touched by the hand of the DEVIL."_

"_You haven't been kissed?"_

"_Uh...no?" Miyu bowed her head down and blushed a bit._

_And then, like Bananas in Pajamas, Aya and Nanami looked at each other. You know, the one implying are you thinking that we should do what I am thinking that we should do?'_

_"THEN WE OFFER SAIONJI-SENSEI AS YOUR FIRST KISS!"_

_And before anybody else in that table could even react, Nanami and Aya shoved Kanata as hard as they could to Miyu._

_Kanata stood up, "Man, remind me never to be within three feet of those two when they are with you."_

_"Same here," Miyu mumbled. "Where are they anyway? Where's everyone?" Then she turned to see a note on the table._

_Gomenne Miyu-chan,_

_Here is the short hand of everything. Your dad needs to rush for something urgent, Your mom felt a little woozy co of the crowd, took Lu and went with your dad, And I need to help Aya-chan with her dress co Lu kind of hold on to her left strap and ruined it when we "accidentally" pushed sensei. So could you have him drop you off? Again we are very sorry, nothing like that will ever happen again._

_-Nanami-chan_

_(Scenes from chapter 15)_

"_What are you trying…"_

"_Let me finish. What I'm trying to say is that… I think I'm falling for you Seiya."_

"_Was that all you have got to say?"_

"_What was that suppose to mean? I was pouring my heart out here, you idiot!"_

"_No, no! That's not it. You almost scared me back there with that kind of mood going on. I am relieved though. Seriously."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I feel the same way about you. For quite a while now actually. No! From the very moment that I laid my eyes on you. Seriously."_

"_Shut up!" said the blushing girl as she taps the boy's shoulder._

_---_

"_WAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"_Oh my God! I think I like her LIKE her… again!"_

_---_

"_It's okay Miyu. We weren't expecting that were on a collision course. Here let me help you." The person said._

_Miyu slaps his hand away and averts her gaze away from the guy. "If I want help from somebody I wont seek it from you, Yaboshi!"_

_---_

"_Why with Natsumi?" she asked coldly_

"_Natsumi is so down right to get you that she tries to look for other means of doing her dirty work. She found out that I know you and I told her our history. You know the rest. That's the short hand of it."_

_---_

"_I just want to apologize so here it goes. I'm deeply sorry ever so much for everything. And I also want you to pass your own judgment on me." Seiya pleaded._

_She's stomped. "Are you for real?"_

"_Yeah I am. I thought hard about all of the nasty things that I have done and prepared myself for the worst thing that you I could ask from you the moment we bumped into each other a while ago."_

_---_

"_Somehow I don't feel right hitting you, now that you wanted it. I wanted my vengeance serve cold not prepared over easy just because you asked for it."_

"_But was that it? Just a couple of slaps on the face?"_

_Miyu bends her upper torso to be face to face with Seiya. "You're lucky that a couple of slaps were the only shots you got from me. Believe me, I wanted to do much more than a couple of slaps on the face back then but right now I chose not to so don't push it, bub." She threatened Seiya and returns his blue cap on its previous place._

_---_

"_Hey do you know that your slaps hit a lot stronger than that Math Teacher's punches?"_

"_Don't patronize me, Seiya. I'm warning you."_

"_No really. Yours really stings. That Math Teacher hits like a sissy."_

"_That Math Teacher has a name too you know. It's…"_

"_Don't say his name!"_

_---_

"_If you know that you're not on the right condition to teach or coach then you should have stayed at home." Santa preached at the half-asleep teacher sitting right in front of him._

"_You're being loud. Shut up!" replied the grumpy Kanata._

"_Look at you man! Have you seen yourself on a mirror lately? If I don't know any better I say that you almost look like a girl who was taken advantage of by a molester inside a dark alley."_

"_That was exactly what I was preventing." Kanata grunted._

_---_

"_So you stayed up all night just because you were worried that Seiya might do something funny again?"_

"…"

"_What do you have planned if he did? Take matters on your own hands again?"_

"_I was just…"_

"_I appreciate that you were worried but I'll handle Seiya on my own. If you were listening to us last night, you remember that I'll take my time before I get Seiya back and he understood."_

"_He called me a sissy." He said with a deep tone._

"_I know your not but Seiya thinks you are. I can prove it, however, since you are dead set on our decision that we shouldn't be too close to each other, I'm not really that sure anymore." Miyu smiled sweetly at him._

_---_

"_It means that I won't let her be an easy target for you, Sujimoto. And that goes for the rest of that Math Teacher's fan club. So please stay away from my Miyu."_

_Natsumi's eyes narrows in return to Seiya's ominous tone. "Are you threatening me, Yaboshi? I can get rowdy with you just as easy as I am with her."_

"_Think whatever you like. Remember, I was the one who screwed her over, fought a teacher, got suspended, and back. Do you think I give a damn about you?"_

_---_

"_You just arrived here? I thought you went ahead." Miyu inquires him._

"_I'm sorry but I need to throw out the trash away from my locker that I should have thrown two weeks ago."_

"_Eww! Must have been pretty rotten by now." _

"_Nah it's pretty rotten from the beginning anyway."_

_If Kanata chooses willingly to be Miyu's sword, then Seiya chooses gladly to be Miyu's shield._

"_Then why did you have that lying around your locker?"_

"_I thought I have any use for it. Turns out that I don't. Not anymore."_

WHY NOT: CHAPTER 16 

Miyu's Slumber Party: A Small Journey from the Present to the Past

Disclaimer: D!3 is not mine

A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me through out this time and I also want to apologize for the long wait. This is the finalized version of chapter 16. You will notice some changes in the composition of this one prior to the first one that I posted. I will not going to lie to you, this is officially the longest chapter that I have ever released, almost a hundred pages. This is no longer a double whammy. Since it I didn't release the next installment for 3 months, this is now a triple whammy hence making this chapter the longest, which also means it will take sometime for me to update again. There will be a lot of dialogues here and a lot of flashbacks and fillers. I just wish I could get more good reviews from all of you though. This is like my Christmas gift to you, just like chapter 4 and 5 last year. Hell Yeah it's been a year already. Unfortunately WHY NOT season 2 will be ending soon, four more chapters to go. I can't tell when will I post the next chapter but let's see. And another thing, if you find stuff that aren't right in this chapter, just write it down as a review and I'll do something about it. I will consider them as constructive criticism. Have fun reading it and please do have a ball reviewing it as well. Thank You all and I wish you Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year.

Without any further delay, here it is.

"Sleep over! Sleep over!" Miyu cheers around her seat.

It is a typical day inside the campus cafeteria. Of course the usual mess and ruckus all thanks to the students with a care on the world. It is that time of the day when a student feels liberated and free from all of the formulas, from all of the equations, from all of the grammars, from all of the past events and from all of the physical exertions.

It's lunchtime and a certain blonde is exited about a certain night activity.

"Seat down, will you please?" Nanami pulls her overreacting friend.

"We haven't even decided where to do it yet, Miyu-chan." Says Aya sitting besides Akane who is busy slapping Santa's back because he ate his lunch way too fast. Akane made it for him and being the lovesick puppy that he is, he was too happy to oblige on the special treat.

"You don't understand you guys. It's like my first sleep over… like ever!" says a teary-eyed Miyu.

"Hountoni?" says Christine who is sitting besides Miyu on the left.

"Hountoni-des." says Seiya who is sitting besides Miyu on the right.

"And I thought Miyu was just too happy." Says Christine. This particular pink haired girl decided to stick around with Miyu's gang for the time being. For now she could only name atleast three reasons why she should hang with them.

Hanakomachi Christine's Three Reasons on Why She Likes to be with Miyu and Her Friends

Miyu and her friends are so much fun to be with than the other Saionji Fan Club Members.

_Why? It's nice to have something in common with people like being with the Saionji Fan Club but a little bit of contrasting likings as being with Miyu's group._

Miyu and her friends are so interesting that there are many things going amongst them.

_Why? Truth to be told, all of the people in this particular group are some of the most socially active people in campus and each one has it's own interests to be proud of._

More importantly, though it's hard for her to accept this theory, however, Miyu's gang has a better acquaintance with the one she admires the most, Saionji Kanata-sensei.

_Why? For some strange occurrence, Saionji-sensei is somewhat has a unique connection with each of the person in the group, not to mention a certain a long blonde haired girl. _

Although she has that hidden agenda, they have accepted her to their circle. Sure that MOST of the posse is not head over heals about the Math teacher but all of them are really nice and friendly after all. Its no wonder she didn't noticed Miyu had a hard time since she came to the Heiomachi High School. The new girl has found the perfect companions.

Hanakomachi Christine's Profile Abstracts of Chosen Acquaintances

Tenchi Nanami – the posse's big sister. She has always keeping an eye on everyone of their circle. She is sometimes being mistaken to be a little tomboyish but perhaps that is because she shows this shine of strength and courage whenever necessary and considerably the leader of the group. Saionji-sensei gives her credit for not showing any fear in front of a teacher.

Konichi Aya – the posse's sophisticated sister. She has always been a fan of all of the arts, whether it is visual or musical art, she enjoys it. She is also the mastermind of some of the greatly directed and produced plays the school ever had. Saionji-sensei noticed her obsessive-compulsiveness towards dramatic plays; hence he called her the Drama Queen.

Shirai Akane – the posse's sporty sister. She is the first cheerleader of the group before Miyu joined some time ago. Aya and Nanami don't take kindly on cheerleaders. When Santa offered them both some of her home made lunches and since then she is so in. Saionji-sensei also tasted her cooking and complimented her that she will be a great wife someday.

Kurosu Sanata – the posse's peculiar brother. He is Akane's object of affection. It's been said that their relationship started as pen pals until Akane's family moved to Heiomachi. He also has a weird sense of style about a lot of things. He also plays for Saionji-sensei's basketball team. Saionji-sensei seems to be more open to him. Maybe it's just a guy thing.

Kouzuki Miyu – the posse's baby sister, the youngest of all but only by a few months. She's the new girl. She made quite an impact when she enjoyed the cheerleading squad and now the squad captain after making Natsumi run for her money. Horrible rumors started when she made Saionji-sensei angry and made her stay with him during lunch hours to "grade papers"

And the other one right here…

Yaboshi Seiya – Nothing more is known about him aside from the fact that he is one of the integral influences of Miyu's past. It was also said that he came back from a 2-week suspension after having fisticuffs with Saionji-sensei. The boy seems to be a nice guy up til now. The blue hat fits him so stylishly. Must acquire an explanation out of Seiya for hurting Saionji-sensei

"So where do you think this sleep over should take place?" says Akane to the others after making sure Santa can shove more food down his throat hole.

"I think I can arranged something at my place, if it is not any trouble to you guys. We have some rooms big enough to accommodate all of us." Christine recommends to her peers.

Santa looks at her with glee, "Sweet! I can eat fancy food at Hanakomachi-san's place!"

"You just eat your lunch and stay out of this!" says Akane sticking a chopstick full of dumplings inside Santa's pie hole and he gulps it like an obedient dog.

"Well we certainly haven't got the chance to visit Chris-chan's place." Says Nanami.

"I got to admit I am kinda curious to see how big your house is." Aya adds.

"Say, since it's Miyu's first time to have a slumber party, how about having it in Miyu's place!" Seiya suggests. "Her folks are there now."

Miyu points to herself in disbelief. "Watashi-ni?"

"Wouldn't it better if there are no parents us?" says Santa with a mouthful of rice.

"Here's more food. Just leave the talking to us." Akane pushing her own lunch box to Santa, which he takes right away. "I always wanted to meet an astronaut. I almost forgot that your mother is one Miyu-chan."

"Well it's been awhile since we saw Miki-san and Yuu-san. Ne, Nanami-chan?"

"Wait a minute, you guys. You can't be serious about this now, are you?"

"C'mon now, Miyu-chan. It's going to be fun. Besides, I still feel a little embarrassed of your folks for that stunt me and Aya pulled on you and Saionji-sensei."

Kind the think of it, it's been almost four days since her encounter with Kanata in the library. Ever since then, they haven't seen each other **_socially _**except in the usual time of their class. Sure Kanata is keeping the whole things between them inconspicuous during school hours and he is doing a good job. But for the last few days, Miyu would get out of the classroom with her gang without even looking a second glance to Kanata, unlike the other love struck girls in her class.

"What stunt they pulled on you and Saionji-sensei?" Christine and Seiya both angrily demanding an answer to the blonde between them while a sweat drop creeps down on Miyu's cheek. She might as well think of something to make Nanami pay for her slip up.

"Okay it's decided! My House, 20:00 hours! Aya-chan and Nanami-chan will think of some slumber party activities."

"Hai!" Nanami and Aya blink with approval.

"Akane-chan and Chris-san, I'll leave the refreshments to you."

"I'll try to make it in time to bring the food." Akane shrugs.

"What stunt they pulled on you and Saionji-sensei?" Christine and Seiya still angrily demanding an answer to the blonde between them while more sweat drops creep down on Miyu's cheek.

"How about me and Yaboshi-kun?" Santa raises a hand.

"I want the two of you to bring your best behavior. I'll keep an eye on Seiya and Akane seems got you under her control. Okay guys. Break!"

"Wait! What stunt they pulled on you and Saionji-sensei!"

Later on in Miyu's House… 30 minutes before 20:00

"Miyu-chan, where do you want me to put all of this futons?" says the Kouzuki patriarch hugging a few futons stacked together. Yuu is helping his teenage girl willingly with the whole enchilada.

"I just finished setting up the den so please just leave it there and I'll take care of the rest, Papa." says the Kouzuki daughter while wiping the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. Miyu has been doing the arrangements ever since she got home from the school earlier.

"I'm so happy that you are going to host your very first slumber party, Miyu-chan. It's so good to know that you finally have a nice bunch of friends." says the Kouzuki matriarch as she places a big bowl of punch and a big plate of finger sandwiches on the table that Miyu set in the den.

While the rest of the Kouzuki household are busy with the preparations, baby Lu is having his own time playing with the fat cat Wannya, pulling it's whiskers and patting it's head while it lies lazily on the carpet.

Miyu takes a gander at the window to see if any of her friends are coming early. She doesn't notice anyone she knows but she does note the evening sky to be a little dimmer than usual. There are hardly any stars visible up there and she feels a gentle chill from the swift chill that blows by her way.

"Is it just me or the weather tonight is getting a little windy?"

Then comes a rather loud rumble from the high up as thunder clangs it's sound from the camouflaged clouds. Miyu is getting the message that the heavens aren't quite good with the idea of her having her fun tonight in the upcoming sleep over.

"Geez, make that a little stormy." Miyu complains after closing the window.

"I think I heard the weatherman say that there will be a monsoon coming tonight." Says Miki standing behind her then lets the drapes down. "Papa, don't forget to set the thermostat as well, okay?"

"Hai."

"Wow. To think the weatherman got the forecast to be this believable. But if it should rain, can it wait when it's a school day or something?"

"Well let's hope that it doesn't rain so hard. We sure can use the cool air brought by the evening rain."

"You two shouldn't be talking about if it's raining hard or any rain at all. You're going to jinx it."

"Well sorry but I'm an astronaut and not a meteorologist."

"Just kidding, honey. Say, Miyu-chan who did you say are coming for the sleep over?"

"Nanami-chan and Aya-chan, you met them before. Also Chris-san, Akane-san, Santa and Seiya." Says Miyu counting every single one with her fingers.

"Santa and Seiya are the boys that you mentioned, right? Are you sure that it's okay for you girls to have these two sleeping in the same den?" says Yuu.

"It's okay Papa. Those two are cool. Besides Akane-chan knows how to handle Santa and I can manage Seiya with Nanami-chan and Aya-chan's help." Miyu replies proudly.

"It seems that the boys have the short end of the rope in your group. I feel sorry for the guys already."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't listen to your father, Miyu-chan. He just can't take the fact that us women have the power over them men at certain times." Says Miki holding her daughter's shoulders.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Mama."

Laughter then ensues the household. It's quite rare for them to have a joyous moment like this. Miyu looks at her parents with their petty flirting and Lu with Wannya having their carefree lives.

It's one of this times that she wishes that she could have more of this. She hardly sees them. Their jobs mean so much to both of them that sometimes she feels less important. Atleast Lu gets to go with them whenever they are called back to NASA.

She's being irrational but who could blame the girl for wanting to see her parents for longer than a month or so. There are a lot of people who can't stand being around with their parents, she is just baffled on why they even think so.

"It's almost time. I know there is such thing as fashionably late but I hope they don't know the vocabulary." Says Miyu looking at their wall clock showing 5 minutes before eight in the evening. "You think I should call them or something."

"It's a little early for you to do that, Miyu-chan. I'm sure they are on their way here now."

"Maybe they heard about the incoming storm and decided that they can't come."

"Miyu-chan don't be ridiculous. You are the host of the sleep over. If anything should go wrong beforehand it's your call. Besides, if they decided they couldn't come they would have called you hours ago."

"I guess you're right. He he." Miyu scratches her head.

"Let's just hope you're friends get here in time, pumpkin."

"OH YEAH! Speaking of pumpkin, that reminds me."

On the other side of town, A certain bachelor pad that belongs to a certain Math teacher standing on his veranda with his mobile on his left ear.

Akira decided to surprise Kanata by calling him out of the blue. She doesn't want him to be bothered about the whole matrimonial celebration that is goin to take place really soon. She just feels like she owes it to him for them to just talk privately even if it is only by mobile phone.

Kanata was ofcourse delighted to hear from her again, and not just because his heart still bears a very big part for her. He stepped out of his room and went to the veranda to settle a suitable mood for him to talk to her.

Akira's fiancé seems to be some kind of a television network producer in Tokyo but he couldn't come so Akira decided to go to a business appointment as his representative. Even though she is not really a part of the production staff, her suggestions are sometimes being considered by the board of directors for her good ideas based on the current demography interests.

In other words, she knows what is hip or what could be the next big thing for the majority of the masses.

"So what happened?"

"_Well that is about it. We tried negotiating with her but she still wanted to retire early. A lot of people are going to be upset about this news. The press conference should be broadcasted later."_

"It's a shame Mizuki-kun's network is going to loose Michiru-san. It's hard to find an idol like her."

"_He sent me there because he thinks I can convince her otherwise just because I'm more in synch with her than the other network big heads."_

"Have you guys thought about who should be the next idol?"

"_We can't think of putting just anyone to take over. Michiru-san won the hearts of the people not because of our publicity but it's her natural charisma that made her so popular. On top of that, one of the nicest and humble girls you'll ever see unlike other snobbish idols that let the spotlight got way over their heads."_

"So what you are saying is that you are just waiting for the right person at the right place at the right time?"

"_Affirmative. Actually I was thinking maybe Miyu-san could be an idol someday."_

"Kouzuki? Are you serious?"

"_Well she is a little rough around the edges but a few touches and refinement she may have a shot at this."_

"I don't know about that. So do you think Michiru-san will be all right now that she is done being an idol?"

"_Personally, it's good that she is pursuing something meaningful in life than the bright lights. She didn't wanted to be an idol in the long run. She saved all of her earnings actually for her future plans. And you know what, she should eat more. Haruka-san doesn't want her to enslave herself just to look perfect all the time." _

"So Haruka-san is worried about his anorexic girlfriend, that is natural... Could you blame the guy if he feels a little insecure whenever a bunch of guys are staring at her posters like crazed maniacs."

"_That is such a macho response coming from you, Kanata. And this is more like a girl – gossip topic. Since when you're in to showbiz."_

"Hey I only met the couple once and it is obvious that he cares for her. All I'm saying that I can relate to the guy."

"_Yeah I know how sweet you can be in your very own way."_

Kanata is about to respond to that last comment of hers when he hears a few honking sounds from her end of the line.

"Akira, are you driving all this time?"

"_Not anymore. I should stop when the light is red, you know. Man, the traffic here in Shinjuku could be such a mess."_

"Akira you shouldn't use your mobile phone whenever your inside a vehicle, moving or not. You should know better."

Akira takes her phone a few inches away from her ear but still can hear Kanata's ramping. How she misses his tone of disapproval of things.

"_I know that okay. C'mon don't be angry. I just want to talk to you that's all."_

"If you just want us to talk then we can arrange something just like what we did when we got your wedding dress from Hanakomachi-san's store but I won't let your safety be in jeopardy just because I also wanted to hear from you as well."

"Kanata…" 

"What?"

"_Honestly, you sound just like Mizuki. He said the same thing about using my phone when I'm driving the other day and I was like…"_

"Another thing we have in common, huh? Sometimes I'm beginning to think that if you marry me instead of Mizuki you couldn't even tell the difference."

"_Don't joke around like that. It's really hard for me to take this animosity coming from the two of you."_

"Well jokes are half meant though anyway, ha ha ha."

No other words are being uttered by both other than the noise coming from the noisy background. This is just one of those matters that takes them back on that place when both of them were happy with each other's company, the time when they should have, would have and could have maintained and protected. In the end, Akira and Kanata must deal with the fact that even though that they were destined to meet in the same road, fate can always stir them apart. A regrettable fact of life but it is indeed true no doubt.

"Kanata…" 

"What is it?"

"_Your jealousy is showing."_

"What? No Akira, my jealousy is not showing."

"_Yes Kanata, it is showing."_

"How could you even say so you're miles away from me."

"_If it's you Kanata, I can tell."_

Shades of fade crimson trickles on both faces of the two. He remembers that catch phrase of hers so well. And why shouldn't he? That catch phrase embodies how much she knows and acknowledges him --- If it's you Kanata, I can tell.

"Do we need to go through with this again or should we end this now before you get yourself 8n an accident, heaven forbid."

"_Hey no fair. I called because I want to know what's going on with your life there at campus."_

"I told you everything is just fine."

"_Hey that is the same thing you said to me the last time. That's the same thing you always say every time I ask you anyway."_

Kanata can't bring anything new about his life to her, anything besides the fiasco about him and Kouzuki Miyu. Not only that it is embarrassing for him to tell her what has happened lately but also he doesn't know how would a person react about a teacher-student controversy, especially if that person to react is the one who he still feels strongly about.

If Miyu could somehow finds out that he thinks like this, he will never hear the end of it. He then remembers the night when Miyu threw a couple of her bitch slaps across Seiya's face. At first he felt like yelling BOOYA for giving that smug of a guy the one fore, although he was expecting her to open a can of whoop-ass, but now he reconsiders to watch himself not to be served with that can of whoop-ass care of Chef Miyu.

Now he doesn't know who to be afraid of…

"_How is your basketball team? Santa is not giving you a hard time, is he?"_

Ah… Akira… so thoughtful…

"You don't have to worry about that guy. As long as he is with his girl Akane, he will behave accordingly."

"_I'm still a little dazed about that he finally finds a girl who has the patience of a saint to handle his eccentric personality."_

"Other than you?'

"_Oh c'mon this is entirely different and you know it. What's new with him anyways?"_

"Well Oprah it's none of your business but if you must know he is going to a slumber party."

Kanata then hears a bunch of snickering sounds from Akira's end of the line.

"_Oh my God, a slumber? Aint he a little TOO old not to mention a little TOO manly to go to a nocturnal event that is made practically for girls such as a slumber party?"_

"That's what I said to him exactly. His point was he doesn't want to get left behind on some secrets that might leak out during the whole thing. And he likes to refer the event, a group get together, instead of slumber party."

"_He can be such a paranoid. Well that is our Santa as always. By the way, where is the slumber party?"_

"Kouzuki's place along some of my students as well. He said there are only two boys including him to be there."

"_Oh really now? It seems that Miyu-san has gotten to Santa, too. See, I told you she has this sort of charisma towards others."_

"Akira, its just Santa. He is not someone who is so damn hard to approach."

"_Oh yeah I forgot. Among the three of us you are the most uptight and obnoxious."_

"You better believe it."

"_So why is it that she got through you first?"_

Kanata just opens his mouth but no words would like to come out. His brain is still thinking of what kind of answer he should offer to her. Must he explain it all or just smug it off like he always do to dismiss any possible endangering topic.

So why is it that Miyu got through him first? How did it all begin? How can a freak accident at the school hallway sometime ago trigger a lot a sequence of unfortunate and not so unfortunate events between him and his student? It is still baffling for him how it affects him when it comes to Miyu.

Just recently they both decided that to maintain a reasonable distance between them in order for him to make sure she doesn't go through another rough ordeal. During their forbidden nights together, he came to know her after she told him her everything she went through and she came to know him more when he told her his side.

Of course during those times when they are catch each other alone, there is no single time that they don't fight like cats but make out like dogs.

Can he tell all that to the girl on the other line?

If there is one thing he doesn't like the most, is for Akira to think less of him, even if he did it brought it upon himself.

"You only met Kouzuki once back then and already you tell so much about her. That is so like you to be such a good judge of character."

"_So you admit it. That she is all the things I said she is."_

"I'm not admitting anything."

"_Grouch! Well it's true that I only met her once but I also took the liberty to talk to her about some things."_

"Is that right? You didn't rip me off, did you?"

"_I'm not gonna tell you, it was a girl thing. Besides, she did most of the ripping all by herself. Man, I'm telling you Kanata you should be a little nicer to her and your students."_

"I expected that she would be the one that might. Oh don't you worry I WILL do something to her and the others."

"_Kanata, please. You know it's not good thing for the students to have problems with their teacher. I told you that you shouldn't be a teacher if you can't have a healthy relationship with them with that attitude of yours."_

"Hey I said before that being a teacher is hard. I didn't say I don't want to."

"_And nobody said that you should live Hitomi-san's dream for her. You should live your own."_

"And once again I didn't say that it does, Akira. Just let me do this."

"_See? You can be such a nice guy if you want to. I just hope that you can be like that all the time."_

"You're no the first one to tell me that, believe me."

"_Yeah I bet. Say, what time did Santa said is the slumber party?"_

"I think he said something about meeting at 20:00 hours."

Kanata raises his right hand to see the time on his wristwatch. He doesn't know what she is thinking about now but knowing Akira like Kanata knows her best, she might be thinking to …

"That is military time for 8 in the evening. It's thirty passed eight in my watch. Tell Santa that I'll be crashing, I mean be surprising Miyu-san there at her slumber party."

"What? Akira, you can't!"

"_And why not? I'm done with Mizuki's appointment and I want some time to put some lead out."_

Kanata can't believe what he is hearing right now. She can't be serious. He is almost certain that Miyu won't be saying anything unnecessary to Akira other than bad mouthing him, however, he can't trust Konishi Aya and Tenchi Nanami if they are able to make Akira say anything about him. They will certainly squeeze her dry, every ounce of Saionji information out her.

Then a cold sweat runs down on his cheek. He almost forgot that the biggest Saionji fangirl is also attending Kouzuki Miyu's sleep over, Hanakomachi Christine. Not to mention… Yaboshi Seiya will also have a field day.

"This is bad."

"_You said something, Kanata?"_

"Ii-ya betsuni nandemonai."

"_So how I can get to Miyu-san's place?"_

Must think of something… Fast!

"Are you a little old for slumber parties?"

"_Kanata, bite your tongue. I won't let Santa, who is also the same as our age and also a guy, to have a good time. Now don't be such a nag and tell me."_

Before Kanata could utter a single word, the evening sky starts to let out all of the precipitate. A gentle growl of thunder and monsoon breezes circulates through out the whole prefecture.

Kanata, who is getting wet as he runs away from the veranda, then makes it inside for shelter. On the other side, Akira's windshield is doing it's best to wipe off the dragging rainwater. The sound of pitter-patter echoes from both ends of their mobile. Akira takes a good look I front and it seems that traffic is starting budge thanks to the green light shimmering from a few meters away.

"Akira, it's raining hard here in Heiomachi as we speak. Getting here will get a bit tenacious. How's it going there at Shinjuku?"

"_The rain is showing no mercy as well here in Shinjuku, Kanata. It just poured so suddenly I didn't even notice a hint of rain shower."_

"Listen, I advice that you should check in on the nearest hotel or something. Besides, the road that leads access to Kouzuki's place is being repaired for sewage maintenance. The roadmen will only make you take a longer detour and I doubt your car won't manage to take that."

"_If that is the case, all right then. I can see signs of traffic activity now so I'll be hanging up now before you scream at me again."_

"Call me when you're okay."

"_Hai. Ja ne, Kanata."_

"Ja ne, Akira."

Kanata pushes the end-call button and takes a good look at the call registry. His talk with Akira seems a lot longer than the time they were actually talking. He didn't even notice the minutes that went by when him and her exchange words… just the two of them… just like the old times…

He then pushes the mobile phone's phonebook button and scans through all of the registered names. There are only quite a few of them in there. It's not like no one asks for his number or he gives it out of free will but of course, he is just not that sociable with other people. Finally, he stops at a name and pushes the call button.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouzuki Residence – 2040 hours

Nanami, Aya, Akane, Christine, Santa, and Seiya came a few minutes behind the scheduled time. On their defense, they said that the took a long detour to get to their house since the road that gives access to their place is blocked by the people doing the sewage maintenance.

Due to the confusion of going into unfamiliar charters, Santa led the way instincts. However, thanks to the evening weather at that time was getting unusual, a few wrong turns were made here and there. When it started raining they seek shelter from a nearby porch of a house. After Akane pinched Santa's ear, she took the liberty of calling Miyu.

By their surprise, the door behind them opened and saw Miyu holding her mobile on the side of her face. The house that they stopped over to was Miyu's place after all. Of course Santa demanded an apology from Akane and she agreed to give him a backrub cause he said that Saionji-sensei's practice games are making him more tensed.

When the visitors were done with the greetings and formalities, Miyu's parents advised them to change since they were caught by the rain. As Miyu took the girls to her room to have a quick shower and change, Santa and Seiya were permitted to use the bathroom to be their dressing room for the meantime.

Santa agreed to go first and Santa waits outside the door. He is kneeling down going through his stuff that he will use when his mobile inside his pocket started ringing. He takes it out and sees the name of the caller in the screen. He doesn't know why this person is calling him but he answers it anyway… to check up on him, perhaps? Nah…

Santa doesn't want Seiya to hear any of the conversation so he took his bag and steps a few feet away from the bathroom door.

"Moushi-moushi, Santa-des"

"_Did you guys arrive there in time?"_

"Oh hey dude, I didn't know you cared so much. Actually we were a bit late but thanks for that tip you gave me to get here when I called you. Although I made a few wrong turns coz the detour is a bit dark not to mention we were caught by the rain."

"_Didn't Kouzuki mentioned about the sewage maintenance?"_

"She said she forgot to that it was even going on coz she takes another way to go to school. If you ask me she should go out more. How did you know about the maintenance job anyway?"

Inside Kanata's mind there is no particular reason he knows about it. It's not like he was tailing Miyu every time Yaboshi walks her home. He finds it odd that Yaboshi isn't even aware of that if he was so dead set about Miyu.

"_There's a thing called the local news, Santa. Unlike you I try to get updated about what's goin on in this run down town. If you ask me all of you should be doing environment awareness."_

"Hey dude, after school hours you're not eh boss of me. You don't have to be smug about it."

"_Forget about it. Listen, I want you to call me back if Akira happens to show up there at your little sleep over."_

"Akira-san? Did you talk to her again with out saying anything to me again? You're so unfair, man!"

"_That's why I'm saying it to you now. Stop whining. She said she just want to ease up a bit there where I mentioned you are attending Kouzuki's sleep over."_

"Oh really? That's great! It's been a while since I have seen her."

"_That's not great."_

"Why not?"

"_Santa look outside. If you haven't noticed, it's raining cats and dogs out there. I told her not to come there and head straight for the nearest hotel coz her car won't even manage to through the detour you took."_

"Ah your so mean! You just want to hog her all for yourself. You're always like that even now that she has Mizuki-san."

That's true but it is not important now. Santa knows him too well.

"_Don't be absurd. I told her that because she was stuck at Shinjuku and the rain started to pour down. By the time she even gets near there…"_

"The affected road that for the repairs will only cause a significant amount of flood due to the diggings, mud, dirt and gravel... that's right."

"_But although she said she'll follow my advice, I think she will pull it off somehow."_

"Well, at least her lodging would be free plus she will have fun here than a staying in a fancy yet lonely hotel room just to spend the night. She already knows Kouzuki-san anyway."

"_That's what I think she is thinking."_

"So what if she does come here? What are you going to do about it, man? She's a big girl now."

"_Well I'll…"_

"Come here and drag her out?"

"_No but I'll"_

"Or how about you'll come with her and join us?"

"_NO!"_

"I think that would be interesting. Kouzuki will be surprised when she sees you with Akira crashing her slumber party..."

"_Santa…"_

"Then you two will always sit next each other and do all of your classic flirting to each other and we will feel so darn envious of you…"

"_San-ta…"_

"And then Hanakomachi-san will see this, go into hyper mode again and will literally bring the house down…"

"_San--ta…"_

"And then Tenchi-san and Konishi-san will start gossiping about you and Akira-san, thinking that she's your prospect…"

"_San---ta…"_

"And then Akane-can and I will be snuggling comfortably together to enjoy our own flirting."

"_San----ta…"  
_

"And finally Yaboshi-san will see this as a perfect opportunity to swoop down and take are of Kouzuki-san cause she will be hating you out of jealousy."

Kanata can't believe how much imagination his best friend can have. All he is concerned about is that with Santa and Akira being there might coz it might lead to trouble. He almost thought that Santa alone will behave but now he is certain that it's not the case anymore.

Even though Santa is being ridiculous, all he said right now are just some of the worries that he is trying to avoid. The flirting, the wrecking, the gossiping, the cuddling, the swooping, and the hating… just troublesome.

Santa can feel Kanata's frustration radiating from the receiver. He finds it kinda nice messing with his best friend with a few mind games of his own. But he still thinks that Kanata should get his head out of the gutter and decide what he really wants for his life. He quells his smile down and prepares to be serious.

"_Alright you're being ridiculous now, Santa."_

"Kanata, listen to me."

"_W-what?"_

Kanata becomes quiet suddenly when he recognized the change in tone in Santa's voice. He hears a Santa gives out a big breath then sighs it all out.

"I know she is our best friend and your just being concerned about her and I know it is not my place to say this but you shouldn't act like your still obligated to Akira. Even though I haven't meet the guy, let Mizuki-san take over coz she is her fiancé now."

"_I know that already. I just don't know why you even brought up Kouzuki."_

"This is not about Kouzuki-san. This is about you making up your damn mind. If Yaboshi is serious about Kouzuki then there is nothing wrong with that let Kouzuki decide on that. If anything bad should happen let her family and friends do most of the damage control. You don't have to get too involved concerning yourself in girls that are obviously off limits just so you can fill the void in that ego of yours. Do you understand what I'm telling you, man?"

Kanata is still in shock for him to hear Santa blurt all of those words of wisdom to him. Santa may be the peculiar one among the trio but he does make a lot of sense sometimes.

"_I understand completely."_

"Glad to hear it."

"_You were right."_

"I know I'm right."

"_Those were pretty big words you used there."_

"You bet they are."

"_You really nailed me on that one."_

"Right on the middle."

"_I'm just fooling myself."_

"And as your friend I suggest you stop fooling around."

"_Did you tell Akane-chan than you're fooling around too and you are actually as old as I am and you went all of the trouble to get in the same school she's going just so that you can be with her?"_

"Nope not yet but I'm considering that this would be the night to tell her."

"_So were both fooling ourselves?"_

"Yes we are."

"_Should we pretend that we are not and just wait for things to happen?"_

"That would be a great idea."

"_Do we still remember the point of this conversation?"_

"No I believe we lost it."

"_Can I count on you not any word of this to anyone, vice-captain Kurosu-san?"_

"Not a single word, coach."

"_Should I expect anymore lip about me minding my life in the near future?"_

"Not unless after school hours or you're really asking for it, Saionji-sensei."

It is also easy to turn everything against Santa if talks of self-righteousness are concerned. It is so damn convenient to play the teacher card, too. Santa just smirks at how his best friend could weasel his way out on this one. But he knows that Kanata now know that he has his back always, and a few reality checks are needed to keep a friend living in reality. This goes for the both of them because obviously they have the same taste for unorthodox relationship with the opposite sex.

Santa then hears footstep from behind him, then turns around and sees none other than the host of the shindig, herself.

"Kouzuki-san? What are you doing here?" asks Santa to the blonde, while holding his mobile by the receiver.

"All of us are waiting now in the den. Seiya said that he saw you on the phone talking to someone. He said you're having such a nice talk that he decided not to bother you and went straight ahead." Miyu explains to him.

"Oh is that so? Sorry for keeping you guys wait like that. I'll go change right after I wrap things up here." Santa points to his mobile.

"Who are you talking to, anyway? You better hurry up coz Seiya is leading Akane-chan than you might be talking to another girl and she's reconsidering that backrub into a back-whipping."

"Oh no. I better hurry. Here." Santa shoves his mobile to Miyu's hands and runs to the bathroom. He stops on his track looks back at her. "Entertain Saionji-sensei for a while." says Santa in a gentle volume with his hand covering a side of his mouth and winking at her.

When Santa shuts the bathroom door shut, Miyu is left there looking at both ways not knowing what do with the mobile. She holds the mobile phone hidden and goes to the den. After telling her visitors that she'll get something out from her room, she goes there with the mobile in her hand.

She looks at the screen and sees that the call is still active. She then places it on her left ear and clams herself.

At Saionji's pad, the math teacher is hearing nothing but weird noises and faint voices. He wonders what is bothering Santa coz he is not yet finished saying everything to him.

"Hey Santa? What the hell are you doing there?"

"_If you're looking for Santa-kun, he's in the bathroom right now changing."_

Kanata then recognizes that feminine voice. He just slaps his forehead hard, cursing Santa over and over again in his twisted mind. Akira said to be nice her to her but he didn't said he'll be the nicest guy in the world. After all, it's that gruff personality that got Akira closer to him before. But then again, it is that the same atmosphere that unfortunately pulls Miyu to him in someway.

"What are you doing with his phone, Kouzuki-san?"

"_Santa-kun gave it to me. He said that I should entertain you for a while, Saionji-sensei."_

Both of them are now being formal to ach other. Miyu feels a little awkward talking to him with the proper address, in the other hand, Kanata is not affected by it at all since he does it everytime with every student in school anyway.

"Did Kurosu-san really say that? Such rudeness will not be tolerated next time."

"_I tried calling you earlier. But all I keep getting was a busy line."_

He is quite surprised that she tries to initiate a phone conversation with him. It's hard to figure her mood if she keeps changing it as often as she change her clothes. But then Kanata figures that it goes for all female kind.

"I was talking to somebody."

"_For more than thirty minutes? That's a little long, even for you, sensei."_

Has he really become that transparent for her to see right through him, saying that she knows even his phone habits? Nevertheless, he is aware that she also knows that a phonecall between is against the agreement, what now if they are actually talking.

"I like talking to that somebody. Let's just say that somebody is an exception."

"_I see. I guess it must have been someone special."_

Her tone is a little off key and he wasn't successful in ignoring that. Was she persistent to strike a conversation with him that she tried calling him for thirty minutes when he was talking to Akira? Or was she just impatient of waiting for her friends to arrive that she felt like messing around with him again?

"You already got the chance to talk, Kouzuki-san. What is it that you want?"

"_Oh yeah, I'm hosting my first slumber party with the guys. I'm so excited."_

Is this girl for real? The last time she talks to him she got the nerve to shot him down for getting a little giddy with her coz it is against the agreement. He is aware that this conversation is against it too, but is she aware that she knows it as well?

"Good for you, Kouzuki-san. You finally made a breakthrough."

"_You don't have to be so sarcastic about it."_

Actually she doesn't know if he is just being sarcastic, joking, talking normally, or just being himself, which is a bit of all three. Akira did say that he should be nice to her, but he didn't say that he should be the nicest guy around.

"Kouzuki-san, you tried to call me for a half an hour just to say that you're excited to be hosting your first slumber party."

"_No, I also want to say that some people here want you to be here but it is not going to happen coz this is an event organized by us students so that means no pain in the ass teachers."_

She is so adorable when she talks like a monkey. Kanata does nothing but to smile at her exuberant self.

"Kurosu-san just mentioned everything about that sleep over of yours."

"_Didn't you hear me? I said no teachers and that means you."_

"Well that is too bad and I guess I thank you for not inviting me then. Honestly, even if I'm not your teacher why would I even go to a slumber party which is originally a girl thing.

"_Not to mention you're guy and you're a little TOO old for this."_

"So I guess Kurosu-kun is not much of a guy after all. Ah yes, that also goes for Yaboshi then? What are you girls going to do to them? Put some make up on them and convert them to join your kind?"

"Hey there is nothing wrong if Santa-kun always wants to be by Akane's side."

"Well you're right. Kurosu-san doesn't care about that. So that means Yaboshi is the fruit cup then."

"_Hey that's uncalled for."_

"Or can it be that he also wants to be by your side always?

"_Well that is not entirely true but…"_

"If Kurosu-kun or Yaboshi wants to play make up and dress up just to be desperately close to you girls, that's fine by me. It doesn't even concern me."

Miyu ends up in a standstill. Sometimes talking to him is just so damn hard. Can't he just last for 10 minutes without saying anything nasty or insensitive.

Kanata doesn't like her to hate him but he does make it seem to be an easy job to piss her off. She just takes a big breath and let it pass for now.

"_Um, Saionji-sensei, if it's alright with you, may I know that somebody that you were talking to earlier?"_

"Do you want the truth?"

"_You can lie. It's also alright if you don't want to."_

It's okay for him to just blow her off but that will make him look like a jerk that he already is. He can lie but that would make him a hypocrite. The truth will set one free, hurts or not.

"It was just Akira."

"_It was just Akira, huh? You're telling the truth."_

"Of course I do."

"_No wonder you're a little extra grumpy today. You're too happy because you were able to talk her that I end up on the rotten side of you."_

"No I'm not too happy because I was able to talk to her."

"_Now you are lying."_

"Besides you always end up on my rotten side anyway."

"_Now you're telling the truth again."_

Both of them just laugh about it in vane. Miyu is getting a little irritated somehow but hearing Kanata being himself to her seems make it bearable. Kanata senses that telling Miyu about Akira might be the right decision but he also feels that it is also not the wisest move.

"It's not good to keep your visitors waiting, Kouzuki-san."

"_Oh yeah. Of course. I have nothing left to say then. They may get suspicious or something. I'll be signing off now, Saionji-sensei. I don't want you to pay too much for your phone bill. "_

"Alright. Next time, think twice if you want to invite me in any of your social obligations. You know how it is."

"_Yeah. I'll keep that in mind."_

Kanata figures that even if he tries to push her out, it will only pulls Miyu right back in. The only thing that's keeping them apart is the society's moral foundation. As Akira said, Miyu is really a nice girl. Although there is a limit for their denial, they have no idea how far they have crossed the line.

"And Kouzuki…"

"_Yes?"_

"It's really great that you're having that sleep over with your friends. It means that you don't have to be worried about being alone anymore."

"_But I wasn't too worried about being alone. Aside from them, I still have you as a friend, right?"_

Because there comes a time when it may seem impossible, there are things that can make it possible and less insurmountable. Whether one should be selfish just to escape one's sadness and then cause distraught to others, it's better to face what is ahead and move forward, even if the direction is different from the others.

"Well duh! I was the friend who has been kissing you're worries away, remember?"

"_How could I forget?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouzuki household – the Den

While Miyu is upstairs, Miki took the liberty to entertain Miyu's friends in the Den. She even asked her husband Yuu to place the television in the room just for their amusement.

Nanami is talking to Miki, Santa is now playing with Lu after convincing Akane that he wasn't talking to another girl, Christine and Akane are in the kitchen making sure that the refreshments that they brought are still A-OK. Aya is channel surfing for some good movies that is on in the TV, Seiya on the other hand, is at the bookshelf looking at all of the books in the big bookshelf, Yuu is with him telling how fascinating the contents of each and every one of their books about astronomy.

Nanami and Miki

"She really almost did that?" says Nanami

"Yeah, she was just worried that you would just bailed her out." Miki responds.

"But we would call her first hours before the set time."

"That's what we said to her. And I'm sorry if Miyu didn't tell you about that road. Actually we just arrived here ourselves lately and when we saw the men working we just thought they are just going to do a small digging and be finished right away."

"It's okay ma'am. We did have here safe and sound even though the rain crept suddenly. That's not enough to keep us away from doing this thing for Miyu-chan."

"Arigatou, Tenchi-san."

Santa and Lu

"I cant believe Kouzuki-san has such a cute otouto. Oh yes you are! Oh yes you are!" says Santa while he holds baby Lu and springing him up and down.

"Eiiie!" says the little infant, enjoying every single motion his being submitted to.

"You know if I look at you closely, I think you got Miyu's flowing blonde hair and some hint of Kanata's handsome face. You don't suppose that you're their son, do you?" Santa narrows his eyes looking at Lu's smiling face.

The out of nowhere, Lu's smacks Santa's cheek with his rattle toy in such a force only a baby could do then just keep smiling.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous Santa. Ofcourse you're not Kanata and Miyu's. You're her cute little brother that needs a little attitude adjustment. But I got to admit, even though you look as cute as Miyu, somehow you got Kanata's habit of smacking my head." says Santa with a crooked smile. "Although kind to think of it, both of them could use attitude adjustments as well."

"Eiiie!"

"You think so, too? Tenchi-san and Konishi-san said that you already met Saionji-sensei. He's not much of a people person, especially to your sister."

Lu just raises his arms and coos as a sign of agreement to what Santa has just said. Although a baby like him can hear, it is still doesn't mean that Lu understands the hell what the guy is yapping. Perhaps Lu is just amused with Santa's face and the way he talks to him.

"Eiiye!"

"But wouldn't it be interesting if you really are their boy? It would be so much fun in so different levels. Coo-chi-coo-chi-koo!"

(A/N: Santa thinks that Lu is Kanata and Miyu's child… is he now? )

Akane and Christine

"I sure am, envious of you Akane-san." says Christine while arranging some of treats that they brought on a huge platter."

"Oh? Why in the world for?" Akane replies.

"It's just that, you're pretty, you're smart, you're athletic, you're a good cook and on top of that you already have a boyfriend." Chris blushes.

"C'mon why would you be envious of me? Actually I think it's the other way around."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you're one of the richest people in campus, you're also smart and pretty and not to mention popular. On top of that you're also nice and friendly unlike the other snobs we usually encounter."

"Really? You really mean that?"

"Sure I do. It is quite flattering that you are spending this much time hanging around with us normal folks. Besides, I'm sure there are boys on the campus that have a crush on you but just shy."

"Oh I don't know about that. But I wouldn't mind if one of them is Saionji-sensei! Oh I will just fly out of orbit if that was true!"

"Christine you're crushing the food!"

Aya and the television

"_Now in showbiz news, it seems that the TV sensation idol, Tenoh Michiru, has retired from the business. A representative from the Neo-Tokyo network who was responsible for Michiru-san's success has this to say ---."_

_Akira being interviewed: It is a shame that she has decided to retire, but this doesn't mean that she just abandoned all of her fans. She is still young and has personal dreams to fulfill. She is forever in debited to all of her fans for their support and she appreciates them truly. All we need now is to show that same support._

"I didn't know Akira-san works for Neo-Tokyo. If we knew it a lot sooner then perhaps she could have get us some of Michiru's autograph pictures or cds. Too bad she has retired so early," says Aya as she is staring at the female figure that was referred as the Neo-Tokyo representative.

_Newscaster: "Michiru started out in a few commercials on the past. Because of her astonishing young beauty, it didn't take long for her career to skyrocket when her charisma captured the hearts of all ages. Twelve months since her first appearance in television, she continuous to flourish when she then released her first single to launch her singing career and reached platinum success. It wasn't long until she accepted acting roles. Who could forget her overwhelming performance in the Shakespeare classic 'Romeo and Juliet' which satisfied many critiques? The last film she worked on is the coming movie this winter entitled, 'She's so pretty' four weeks before the announcement of her early retreat._

"If you ask me Romeo and Juliet could have used more lighting and a more realistic prop design. Not to mention that scene between Tivolt and Mercucio's swordfight could use a little more refining but I guess Michiru-san carried it all. I don't know maybe I'm just jealous coz I cant do a great portrayal just like that, which is a stage play to begin with." says Aya as she sour-grapes with her memories of that particular play. She actually watched it 99 times already when she taped it. More than enough to see any pros and cons by heart.

_Newscaster: "Another mystery that arise when she keeps thanking a certain person named 'Haruka' everytime she gives her thanks during interviews. Up until now she remains discreet about the true identity of this 'Haruka' person but a few have percolated and come to believe that this person might actually be her special someone. Even though there hasn't been any proof that she is seeing someone, it's too early to presume that Haruka is anything close as her boyfriend on account that Haruka is a name that can be given to a boy and a girl." _

"Naturally." says Aya.

_Newscaster: "In local news, after almost five years of renovation, Fantasy Park will re open tomorrow with new attractions and exciting rides in store for all spectators that will show." _

"This is interesting…"

Seiya and Yuu

"I'm not really in the right position to tell you that, Yaboshi-kun." says Yuu while holding a book about the man's first landing on the moon.

"Don't you know that it is a odd that those pictures of Neil Armstrong and the Lunar Surface looks TOO good?" says a suspicious Seiya

"Well I'm not here to start an intelligent argument but I can tell you that we on NASA have heard of a lot of things about some skeptics and their conspiracy theory."

"Sir, I may not be an astronomer or an astronaut but I do know the fundamentals of space."

"I'm sure you do. Let's hear one claim then and maybe I can provide you some insight."

Seiya then takes the book and points his finger on a picture showing the Neil Armstrong alongside with Buzz Aldrin planting a waving American flag on the lunar surface.

"Okay I'll show you the what's baffling me the most out all my claims. Space has no air, not even oxygen. The Earth's moon also has zero air in it, making moving air or wind impossible. However, if you look here, the American flag was "waving" in the allegedly airless environment of the moon. How can this be?"

"Of course the flag was "waving" while the astronaut was fiddling with it back and forth as he jammed it into the hole."

"That's it?"

"Although most of us in NASA are rocket scientist, we can also give the public some common sense, Yaboshi-kun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouzuki's Den – 9:45 pm

Miyu finally comes down the stairs with a few blankets. She sees her friends are enjoying what her family has to offer. Nanami is chatting nicely with her mother, Christine and Akane are ready serving the food, Santa is having a good time making fun of Lu, her father is keeping Seiya distracted, and Aya settles for the family album. Miyu then walks to Aya and sits besides her. Soon enough the rest of the crew join them to laugh and to be awed by the pictures.

Miyu tries desperately to avoid them seeing her embarrassing baby pictures but to no avail, Nanami and Akane are there to hold her. They made a few laughs but they find most of her pictures to be adorable. Seiya even tries to ask for one of Miyu's pictures but of course she didn't permitted him.

There was even this particular picture of a group of girls and a monk with a strange pose in front of a shrine. They all laugh how ridiculous the monk looked just for a photograph. The only one who is not laughing is Santa as he looks intently at the face of that monk.

As Aya flips another pages, they see an old picture of what it seems to be two high school girls. The picture looks faded and hued.

"Miyu-chan who are these girls in this pictures?" asks Aya.

Miyu takes a good look at it. "I think one of them is my mom."

"Which one of them?" Nanami asks.

"I suppose she's the one in the right with the longer hair."

"Wow. Both of them look really pretty." Seiya shrugs.

"The long hair suits your mother just fine, Miyu-chan." Akane replies

"She kinda looks like Miyu, don't you think so?" Christine smiles.

As they keep their eyes on the picture, Santa just lays silent taking his time looking at the other girl with the shorter hair, who was beside the other young girl who is said to be Miyu's mother.

He recognizes the face quite faintly but he thinks that he already saw this girl before. He closes his eyes and digs deep inside his mind. And then it strikes him and opens his eyes in astonishment.

"Hitomi-san?" Santa murmured

Akane hears her guy and looks at him, "You said something Santa?"

"N-nothing." Santa responds. "So Kouzuki-san, who is the other girl with your mom over here?"

Miki surprises them all and comes to bow down to see the picture herself. "Wow, so this is where it has been all the time."

"Mom, you're the one with long hair in this picture, right?" Asks Miyu

"Yup. This dates from my high school days years ago."

"I think you still look as beautiful as the one in your picture but with shorter hair, Mrs. Kouzuki." Seiya says

"Thank you Yaboshi-kun, but flattery will you get you nowhere."

"By the way, may we ask who is this pretty girl with you?"

Miki then takes a good look at the old picture. She touches the image of the other girl with her fingers and then takes it off the plastic sheet.

"This girl here was my best friend." Miki takes a small spot on the futon near her daughter. The gang stays silent sensing that Miyu's mother has an interesting story to tell, at least to Santa that is.

"We both met each other in the astronomy club when we were in high school. Back then, she knew more about the planets, the stars and the other heavenly bodies in and beyond the solar system than I did. Actually I never really paid that much attention knowing any of those. All I knew was that stars were just sparkling dots in the evening sky, shooting stars were something for wishing and the other planets were just planets that were not that much of a big deal."

_(Start Flashback) – sunset, inside the Astronomy Club, by the window_

"_This is where you cross the grid, right?" Miki says to her bestfriend while setting up the astronomy club's high-powered telescope._

"_That's correct and if you set the telescope at these coordinates, we will be able to see Venus even at this time." says the other girl. "As you can see, Venus may appear a bit orange but actually Venus s said to be Earth's twin sister."_

"_You're pulling my leg! Everybody knows Earth is blue so how can they be twins?"_

"_They are not literally twins by appearance but they almost have the same size and mass. Earth is blue because its gaseous atmosphere reflects the color of Earth's ocean water. Venus in the other hand, appears to be orange because the color of it's surface is mostly made up of sulfur and gas mostly made up of CFC's making Venus the hottest planet on the solar system."_

"_Balderdash! Mercury is closest planet to the sun so that makes Venus the second hottest." Miki objects_

"_Not exactly. True that Mercury is the closest but because Venus' abundance of CFC's serving as it's gas coating, the CFC's causes a green house effect on the whole planet, making Venus not only hot, due to it's proximity to the sun's rays, but also intensely humid caused by the CFC's green house effect."_

_(End Flashback)_

"I think it's a little hard to believe that you didn't know that much about astronomy since you became an astronaut and all, Mrs. Kouzuki." Nanami shrugs.

"Well Nanami-chan, most people pre-plan on what they would become in the future and some people don't even think much about what they would become. But in the very end, they will all realize that one way or another, things will turn out not quite they expected."

"That is a very profound thing to say and very true, Mrs. Kouzuki." Christine compliments Miki.

"Please do continue, Mrs. Kouzuki." says Akane

"The astronomy club only had eight members at the time and we were only in our freshmen years. But we still became friends even though we were in separate classes. When we spent the night at each other's houses, we talked about the guys we liked and our future dreams as we watched the stars. Although we were staring at the same stars, she was thinking of completely different things."

_(Start Flashback) – late at night inside Miki's room_

"_Someday I would marry someone who shares the same interest as me and then we will have a cute baby girl."_

"_I think I'll settle for a healthy baby boy, Miki-chan."_

"_You know what, I want to know more about what is out there beyond Earth. I want to see first hand what it is like up above than staring at it all without knowing anything else every night down here." _

"_That's a wonderful dream. Then you should become an astronaut, Miki-chan. The chance will surely open up for you if you did just that."_

"_How about you? What do you want to become in the future?"_

"_In the future I want to have a job where I can help orphans and kids who suffer every day. I want to serve as their ray of hope when everything seems to be bleak for them."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Someone who can teach the ones to hold the end of the rope tightly and learn that the hardest part of life is living it." Santa says gently. The others just looks at him in shock, cant believe to hear something so deep out of their weird friend.

"Exactly the words she said that night. How did you know Kurosu-san?" Miki asks Santa

"Lucky guess." Santa scratches his head. "So what did she wants to become, Mrs. Kouzuki?"

"I said that those qualities of hers will make her a good teacher so she set her goals to be one someday." Miki replies making Santa narrows his eyes and looks even more serious to listen. "Even though we are the same age, I sometimes thought that she was my older sister. Like the time I studied a lot to get into college and I got fed up."

_(Start Flashback) – inside the college library_

"_I'm going to give up being an astronaut!" Miki slams her book down the table and slumps over it._

"_You cant!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Well you're doing something that most people are too scared to do so there will be times you feel frustrated. But when they go well, no one will be able to touch you so don't worry. Leave the Earth to me. You need to work hard to become an astronaut, okay?"_

"_Alright."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"She cheered me up when I was in a slump. It's kinda weird to say that her words go right through your heart like magic." says Miki. "And then there was the school vacation of destiny."

"Vacation of destiny?" everyone says in unison

"Yes. She met this young monk when our gang went to take a walk to find some places to take some photos with us in it. To make it short, she asked this monk to take our picture in front of the shrine but instead he misunderstood and posed with us making her the one taking the picture."

"You mean that photo of you and your friends and a monk with the weird pose?" Miyu asks

"Yup. That was the time when she met her future husband." Miki answers. "While on the subject, why don't I talk about my encounter with your father, Miyu?"

"Alright. Let's hear it." Miyu agrees gladly

"Thanks to my bestfriend, I was able to make it into college. And then there was your father." Miki looks at her husband who is listening quietly all this time on the other side of the den. "Dear, would you like to take this one?"

"Alright." Yuu stands up and takes a seat next to Miki. "I was two years older than Miki. Back then, it was that time when every college holds this annual event when each club gather on the school grounds, set up and try to enlist more members. I was in the astronaut club booth of course. When Miki came by our booth, we tried to enlist her but she just walked away. However, the guys that I'm with sent me to get her attention cause they think that Miki's attractive."

"And then what happened, Papa?" asks Yuu's daughter

"Well of course, I didn't want to cause I was feeling kinda shy and I act like a geek in front of pretty girls. But they all shove me and I had no choice but to go and tried my luck."

_(Start Flashback)_

"_A club looking for members?" Miki looks at three guys inside of a booth with a banner saying Astronomy Club. When the three guys sees her they were about to approach her when Miki turns her back. "I'll pass"_

"_Kouzuki, go!" says Yuu's friend as he slaps him on the back. "She's pretty hot! Go get her, man!"_

"_Eh? But I'm not good at that!" Yuu objects_

"_Just go!"_

"_Hai!"_

_Yuu follows Miki and conjures up something appropriate to say. "Um… you… Ano-san" says Yuu_

_Miki turns around to see one of the guys from the astronomy booth. "Hai?'_

"_Ano, do you have any interest in stars and outer space? We are going to go star gazing." Yuu starts to perspire. "The stars are beautiful. Each star has it's own personality so you never get bored watching them. Well the truth is, if don't get another member, our club will lose it's sponsor. But we'll try to…"_

"_Alright I'll join." says Miki interrupting Yuu_

"_Eh?"_

"_Nice to meet you."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"And that's how it all started." says Miki. "But while that was going on, my bestfriend and the monk were exchanging letters and having a long distance love. But when the monk finished his training and my bestfriend graduated, they were reunited. He married her and then they have a son soon after."

"That's really romantic." says Christine. "Distance doesn't matter as long as two people are so in love."

"Then Miyu's father and I got an scholarship to join the astronomical and research program supported by NASA. We decided to fulfill our dreams first before committing ourselves to other things. Five years later, I became an Astronaut while Yuu here became an Astro-physicist, then we were ready to get married and soon enough Miyu came to be."

"So everything turned out for the best for you and your bestfriend then, mama." says Miyu.

Miki bows her head down and the smile on her face turns upside down. "Why what happened?" the teenagers say in unison.

Yuu places his hand on her wife's shoulder. "Miki, it's getting late. I can tell them." Miki holds his hand and smiles then shakes her head. "We agreed to meet on a children's playground and brought our kids with us. We thought it would be nice for us to sit down and talk, just like the old times. Back then Miyu was still a year old baby while her son was five years older."

Yuu stands up first and then offers his hand to hoist Miki upward. Both Miyu's parents feel that they should call it a day and retire for the night. Lu is already out as Yuu carries him on his arms.

"Then what happened, mama?"

Miki looks at the eager teens for the ending of her story. They are captivated from the star but she knows not to ruin the mood by spoiling what happened next. Afterall, it is suppose to be Miyu's first slumber party. If she was telling a scary story, it is okay because it's a sleep over tradition, however, telling a sad tragedy is not. She shouldn't have stopped when she said the girl was her bestfriend, period.

"Actually, that was the last time I've heard of her. We kinda drift apart over these past years and we never spoken to each other since." Miki looks up the ceiling and closes her eyes. "But I'm sure wherever she is, she's doing alright."

Santa can't help but to smile out of all this. It seems that Hitomi had such a good friend and she will not be forgotten for a very long time.

"Wow, that was a little anti-climactic, don't you say?" says Aya

"Atleast they both achieved their dreams and promise to each other." Akane replies

"Hey wait a minute, did your mother told us the girl's name?" Nanami asks

"Kinda think of it, all she keeps saying was she was her bestfriend." Christine adds

Miyu turns her head to see her parents going up the stairs. "Mama, what was the name of your bestfriend?"

Miki smiles at her daughter and gestures her to turn the photograph around to see the back. Miyu turns the picture around and the teens gather up to see. And coincidentally, Miki and the teens say the name of the other girl simultaneously…

"Hitomi…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time is almost eleven. Miyu's parents and Lu are already fast asleep. The gang downstairs is probably the only ones up at this late hour in the entire neighborhood. By maintaining their cool and volume, they haven't bothered a single sleeping soul as of yet.

"Alright. No Slumber Party will ever be complete without doing the traditional games." says Aya

"That's right. We are going old school by playing Spin the Bottle." says Nanami

"Hey wait up!" Akane interjects. "That's a little off, don't you think? I mean there are only five of us girls and two boys."

"Besides what kinda punishment would be appropriate with such players?" Chris adds

"How about this. If the spinner happens to be a girl and the bottle stops at either me or Yaboshi-kun, then she is subjected to kiss us in mandatory." Santa suggests. "Ofcourse this also applies when the spinner is either one of us."

"But if the spinner is a girl and lands the bottle at a girl, the appointed one then shall be subjected to the game of Truth or Dare. This rule applies also if the spinner is a guy and lands the bottle to a guy. We will use the usual Truth or Dare rules." Seiya says

"I don't know about that terms." Miyu crosses her arms in front of her chest

"If all seven of us will play, the ratio is still five is to two." Chris says. "This means that the chance of a girl kissing one of the guys is 40. If one of the girls should sit this one out, ofcourse the probability will go up to 50."

"That only means that all girls should play to have a lesser chance to kiss one of these guys. It would be better if we wont let the two of them play. That way no one is the wiser." Akane adds

"Hey you make it sound that it is such a bad thing. We like to play too." Santa complains

"It's only a harmless kiss on the cheek, that's all." says Seiya

"I hope you mean the cheeks of our faces." Miyu giggles

"Alright, let's get it straight. We all agree on the terms the boys have just said earlier." Nanami says

Kouzuki Miyu's Slumber Party Activity:

Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare Combo Game Ground Rules

All seven players, the two boys and the five girls, will play the game. They will be seated in a circular formation with an empty bottle in the middle for spinning

If the Spinner and the Appointed are opposite genders, the spinner is subjected to kiss only the cheek of the FACE of the appointed.

If the Spinner and the Appointed are the same genders, the appointed is subjected to choose from the Spinner's Truth or Dare.

Under the terms of Truth or Dare, the response of the Appointed is mandatory. No matter how stupid the Spinner's question or the dare is, the Spinner's whim is still absolute.

The Truth question has to be answered by a Yes or No VERBAL response and the Dare task has to be something that is humanly possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time is thirty-one minutes passed eleven in the evening. The gang has been playing for more than half an hour. Questions were asks and tasks were done, they all seem to have fun. So far, not a single peck on the cheek has even been planted yet.

Santa and Seiya have been looking at the wall clock every five minutes. Lights out strikes at midnight and they haven't accomplished their objectives yet. Both are getting a little impatient. Santa wants to kiss Akane all night but he can't find the right time to make his move. Seiya has the same plans for Miyu as well. The results of the game that they respectively praying for maybe a long shot, but the game will serve as the perfect alibi and chance.

One girl seems to be a little out with it and that is Miyu. Santa notices her odd behavior since she returned his phone earlier. It disappeared when Miki told her story but now it shows again. He remembers that he left her talk with Kanata. Perhaps, his bestfriend said something stupid again.

Within his twisted little mind, Santa is thinking of a way to make everything here more interesting.

It's Aya's turn again to spin the bottle. She takes a good grip and twirls the thing as fast as she could. Santa closes his eyes then puts his hand behind his back and begins twirling his fore finger. Akane sees what the person next to her is doing while she puts her drink on the coaster behind her. She thinks it's just one of his nonsense and ignores it.

The bottle stops spinning and it points to Seiya. The rest ofcourse cant keep their silence in a minimum as they repeatedly say "KISS, KISS, KISS"

Since they are abiding by the rules thus far, Aya has no choice but to oblige. Seiya seems to be cool with it and smiles kindly at Aya. She recognizes his gesture as a gentleman and begins to crawl forward to his direction. Blushingly, Aya is successful on placing a soft peck on Seiya's face. That wasn't so bad now, was it?

Now it is Seiya's turn. He grabs the bottle, makes a big wind up, and spins it fast, hoping that it stops to the girl of his affection. Again, Santa closes his eyes and twirls his finger. The bottle slows down and makes its final stop. Seiya couldn't be happier when the bottleneck points to Miyu.

"Oh great! You jinxed it and now it paid off." Miyu shrugs

"Nope. I'm just lucky I guess." Seiya retorts

Seiya stands up from his place and takes a few steps closer to Miyu then bents down on one knee for his prize. Miyu moves her head a little to the side and Seiya couldn't be any happier to oblige the gesture. He plants his kiss on her cheek. Since the two blondes have their eyes closed, they didn't noticed the rest taking out their camera to capture the moment.

The photo of Seiya kissing Miyu will fetch a very valuable price someday, that is if Miyu or Seiya doesn't find out about it. The others just can't help but giggle a bit.

"Next time it wont be on the cheek." Seiya winks at her

"Keep on dreaming, buddy." Miyu raises an eyebrow. So far Kanata is the only one who she allows to go that far.

Miyu takes hold of the bottle now and puts it on motion. Santa does his move again and now the bottleneck stops at Akane. Looks like it is either truth or dare for Akane.

"So Akane-chan, what will it be? Truth or dare?" Miyu asks

"I'll go with Dare. Action speaks louder than words, you know." Akane answers

"That's pretty brave of you Akane-chan. Therefore, I dare you to kiss Santa but this time on the lips."

The gang gives Miyu a soft applause for such a task. Santa is not making a big deal out of it though. He is rejoicing deep inside but he likes to know how Akane would react.

"On the lips? Right in front of you people?" Akane says. Santa observes every hint of hesitation from her.

"C'mon Akane-chan. It wont be the first time we see you doing it with Santa-kun." says Nanami

"Nanami!"

"It's alright. Akane if you feel embarrassed about it, you can just pretend." Santa gives a faint smile at the girl next to him.

The group waits for the moment as Santa closes his eyes. If Akane will have to pretend, she will just let her lip brush on his or Santa could just suddenly moves his head forwards for the whole thing.

Turns out, Akane does a very quick kiss on Santa. They didn't have the chance to capture a shot of it. They are not even sure if her lips touch his.

"Hey! What a jip!" says Aya

"I did the task. Miyu-chan didn't say that I should take my time." Akane lets her tongue out at them. She then looks at Santa and he didn't show anything but another smile before taking a bite out of his favorite riceball that she made for him.

He said that he would save two of them so they could eat them together while they are watching the sunrise. This is some sort of sign of a rebellion on his part.

Ooops…

"Alright, who ever it is that is going to be pointed by the bottle will do all of the dishes alone after this game." says Akane as she twirls the bottle around. Everyone could sense a little bad aura from her.

Akane then looks again at Santa and sees that he is twirling his finger again from behind. Now she is curious why he keeps doing it. She notices his stops his finger the same time the bottleneck stops in front of Nanami.

"On no! I'm going to wash ALL of the dishes alone?" Nanami repents

"No rest for the wicked, Nanami-chan." Christine says

Nanami spins the bottle and soon enough it points to Christine. Akane notices that Santa's twirling finger stops simultaneously with the bottle. It seems that Santa somehow know where the bottle will land next.

"Ne, Chris-chan? What will it be?"

"I'll go for Truth. I'm a little tired to do any task anyway."

"Just a simple question that I've been wanting to ask just for the benefit of those who will be affected in the future."

"Nani?"

"If Saionji-sensei someday chooses a girl to be his love fair and square, even if that girl happens to be your friend, will you back down humbly?"

All stays quiet, especially Miyu. She wants to know if there is a possibility of Christine transforming into a one-man wrecking machine in the future once Kanata starts dating.

"I made a promise to Saionji-sensei on the past that I will to win his heart once I am not his student anymore. Even though he didn't promise anything back, he said that time will tell if it should happen." says a melodramatic Christine. "I also added that I won't stand between him and his happiness because that's how much I feel for him. However, I will try my best to fight for his affection until the day he decides. So even if the girl he likes is one of my friends, then I will back down until he looks my way."

"That was wonderful, Hanakomachi-san. If Saionji-sensei could hear you, perhaps he will reconsider." Santa smiles sincerely at Christine as Akane heeds his words.

"That is very noble of you, Chris-san." says Aya

"I'm sorry if I asked such an insensitive question, Chris-san." Nanami bows her head down

"That's alright, minna-san." Christine replies. "It's good to be honest and say our true feelings out loud. It helps to ease out the pain when you always try to keep it all inside."

"Honest about our feelings…" Miyu murmurs

"Well enough of that. Thanks to that little speech, I'm a little boosted now. It's my turn to spin the bottle." Christine takes the thing and gently spins it. Again, Santa makes his move again but now he stops his finger right away. The bottle only made three rotations before it stops and points to him.

"Too bad it stopped right in front of me, Hanakomachi-san." Santa says to the pink haired girl. "I'm allowing you to back down if you don't want to."

Christine smiles at him and shakes her head. If there is one thing about Christine is that she is naturally suspicious. When Akane pulled her stunt earlier, she noticed Santa's disappointment even though he did great job of hiding it. "It's okay Kurosu-kun. It's not fair that Yaboshi-kun is the only one that got a kiss from some of us."

"That's mighty considerate of you, Hanakomachi-san. I didn't notice that I was beginning to look so pitiful." Santa jokes

Akane feels like something is stabbing her from deep inside.

"I hope you don't mind." says Christine to the girl besides Santa

Akane shoots her head up to respond. "Oh, sure please do."

Christine, ever so lady like, places a kiss on Santa's cheek. This time, a girl's lips made contact. "Thank you. I feel honored." Santa smiles at her

Now Akane is getting a little frustrated. Santa's passive aggressiveness is getting to her. Is he upset about not kissing him? If that is the case then he is being immature about it… or isn't

Santa finished eating his rice ball. As Santa takes the bottle with his free hand, his right hand didn't moved from his behind. "It's nearly lights out you guys. Let's end it after my victim's turn to spin this bottle for the last time."

She thinks that it's a bit strange that everytime he stops twirling his finger the bottle stops spinning as well. She noticed he started doing it when it was Aya's turn then it lands on Seiya. Consecutively speaking, it was from Aya, Seiya, Miyu, herself, Nanami, Christine, and up til now himself.

She looks at the circular formation they were in and notes the position of each person seated. Starting from Aya to the left, Seiya, Miyu, herself, Santa, Nanami and Christine.

When she spun the bottle, he must have wanted to make the bottle point to him so that she could kiss him.

But he knows now that she won't do any of it in front of them so he made Nanami the next one to be pointed then Christine was next so that she could give it to him.

Now Santa is doing his move again. Is he planning on kissing her then? Will the bottle stop in front of her? She knows she is being ridiculous for thinking that Santa is somehow manipulating the bottle but she can't take any chances. What is he thinking?

Akane suddenly grabs Santa's finger from behind. Santa is astonished that Akane finally realizes it and makes her move now but it's too late. The bottle's next victim is already decided when he spun it.

Everybody is thinking that maybe Santa will be blessed with some luck so that the bottleneck points to Akane.

However, the bottle stops in front of the girl from Akane's right side.

"Watashini?" says Miyu. Akane and the others didn't believe it. Akane couldn't do anything now but to let go of his hand.

Santa nods his head to Seiya and Seiya just winks at him to signal him that it's all right. "Excuse me, Kouzuki-san." Santa says courteously. Miyu couldn't help but to acknowledge shyly to his gentle manner.

Miyu waits for Santa's lip to make contact but it didn't, however, his face is just right next to hers. From the other's angle, it seems that Santa is kissing Miyu's cheek. But before he could retract, he murmurs something to Miyu that only she could hear. "Let's talk later when everyone is asleep. Don't forget Seiya has to tell us something."

Miyu was perplexed about what happened. She sees Santa winks at her and somehow she kinda gets the message now.

"Well, since Kouzuki-san is victim, let's call it a night when she's done with the last victim." Santa suggests.

"I saw that." Akane murmurs when he goes back into position. "Were you that upset about me that you didn't let the bottle point at me? You know that I don't respond well to passive-aggressiveness."

"Don't worry. It's all in good faith." Santa responds to her and makes his final finger twists, this time landing the bottle at Seiya

"Look what fate drove us into Miyu. It seems that you're going to return the favor." Seiya cheers

"C'mon Miyu-chan just get it over with. Almost all of us are out for the count already." Aya yawns

"I'll just lie down here and watch if you don't mind." Christine lets her body fall down on the futon

"Maybe I should get started on those dishes." Nanami says as she dusts herself up

"Before I even kiss you Seiya, please tell us first what happened between the two us two years ago. You know, just for conversation sake." Miyu wagers

"Wow look at that suddenly I'm not sleepy anymore." says Aya

"Would you look at that, I feel like sitting up again." says Christine

"Those dishes can still wait for a few more minutes." says Nanami

"But I was planning to talk to you privately later. I don't have to tell it to everybody right now."

"No story no kiss. The Spinner's whim is absolute."

"I will tell the tale only if you will kiss me on the lips. How's that sound?"

"It sounds that you are pushing your luck. But the kiss itself depends on the validity of your story. You have to tell the truth."

"Hai, hai. Maybe it's best for you guys to know the story from me to understand our situation. Besides, lying to all of you will only jeopardize my chance with Miyu. I'll lay everything gently though. I don't want Miyu to cry or something."

The gang gathers around for the last story telling for the evening. The storyteller, Yaboshi Seiya, tells the story of the Kouzuki Miyu Screw Job.

"My story dates back two years ago at out old junior high school that we both attended. I was a part of a group of jocks that was known for scamming school girls, dating them, making them fall in love with us then break their hearts the day after. We were called the Shibuya-Four consisted of me, and others named Shino, Minoru and Kamui."

"You're in the right track, Seiya." Miyu says

"That was so mean!" Christine says while Seiya keeps his head down

"Each of us took turns on finding the next girl and we tell them the day y day progress until the very day of the break up. It was a horrible thing to do but back then I felt that it was fun. Well atleast at first I thought it was. If for wasn't for the peer pressure, I would have gone out but I didn't got the guts to. I never realize how much it blinded me until it was my turn again to find the next girl and unfortunately, Miyu was targeted by my so-called friends."

_(Start Flashback) – Shibuya Junior High, 2 years ago, hallway_

"_Awesome work Shino-kun. You really know how to be a good player."_

"_Thank you Kamui-san. I learned from you, the best one here."_

"_Second base is not so bad considering that girl's age."_

"_I was nice enough to let her go that easy. It will be troublesome if I go for third, Minoru-kun."_

"_So whose turn is it now, Minoru?"_

"_It is Seiya's turn now, Kamui-san."_

"_Seiya-kun, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet lately."_

"_Oh nothing, Kamui-san. I was just thinking that's all."_

"_Seiya, you do realize that you haven't even gotten close to first base with a girl. Even though the way you work interests me, our reputation is still at stake here."_

"_Hai, Kamui-san. Gommen."_

_Seiya Narrating: I was having thoughts about how wrong we were at what we were doing that time. The girl that Shino broke up to was a girl from my class. She and her friends were not very happy indeed. I'm telling you getting female classmates to talk to me were really a drag so mostly I hang with the rest of the guys._

_(End Flashback)_

"You see, Kamui was the one who decides who the next target was. Ofcourse, most of the time we were free to choose whomever we want just as long as the girl falls in our high standards. Sometimes we target 'nerdy' girls just for laughs. In my case, they make me go after those girls who were new."

"So that's when Miyu came into the picture?" asks Aya

"Correct. Kamui got word that there was a new girl who just transferred to our school. According to the description, and I'm not making this up, the girl was A Pretty Longhaired Blonde. Those four words were enough for qualification. Then comes lunch hour…"

_(Start Flashback) – Shibuya High School, Lunch Time, Cafeteria_

_Seiya Narrating: Then we were at our usual table. When there's no girl to flirt with, we all four sit together. If there was, the guy will do his magic and spend lunchtime with the girl somewhere else. _

"_Wow, get a look of that one Shino-kun. She's hot!"_

"_Kamui-san was already done with her, remember Minoru-kun?"_

"_Oh yeah! I didn't recognize her with the new hair."_

"_She must have changed her image. I don't blame her though."_

_Seiya Narrating: Now the usual person will use the lunch period to eat lunch. But for people like us back then, we wouldn't allow ourselves to be caught dead eating lunch inside the cafeteria. We use that time to scout for girls. Atleast, that was they're doing. My eyes were stuck at a pretty longhaired blonde with a lunch tray in hand, looking for an empty spot to eat her lunch._

"_Seiya-kun, remember what I told you about earlier?" _

"_H-hai, Kamui-san."_

"_Well I got an idea on how you can prove yourself to the group."_

"_H-hai, Kamui-san."_

"_There's a new girl transferred here at our school and she is a pretty longhaired blonde so I want you to…" the guy stops talking when he notices that Seiya is not paying attention_

"_H-hai Kamui-san."_

"_Who are you looking at?" the guy follows Seiya's glance and sees the girl that he's talking about_

"_A pretty longhaired blonde."_

"_SEIYA!" the guy growls at Seiya's ear while Shino and Minoru stops their girl-gazing for a second to know what's going on._

"_H-HAI Kamui-san!"_

"_It seems that you already found your prey. It did save me the trouble of skirmishing you, I'm afraid."_

"_What prey?" Seiya asks his senpai. Then the guy uses his straw to pin point the one who Seiya's keep staring at minutes ago. "You don't mean her?"_

"_Why what's the matter, Seiya-kun?"_

"_I kinda find her innocent and she seems nice…"_

"_Oh good! You like her already. She does fall right in your alley, sport."_

"_But Kamui-san!"_

"_Be a gentleman, will you Seiya? The girl is having a hard time looking for a table."_

"_But there's no free tables left."_

_Kamui snaps his fingers and stands up from his seat. Shino and Minoru get the idea already, leave their seat, and follow Kamui stepping away from the table. "There is now. Now go get her, tiger!"_

"_I kinda wish that it was turn. She looks ravishingly divine, don't you say? You have such a nice taste though I want to know how she taste like." Minoru pats Seiya's shoulder_

"_Don't listen to that pervert, Seiya-san. Just get the job done so that Kamui-san won't get medieval on your you know what." Shino says to Seiya's ear before finally they were gone._

_(End Flashback)_

"And soon enough I got Miyu's attention to sit at our table and that was the started of a brand new friendship, or so does speak."

"He was practically the first one who WAS kind enough to talk to me and the first one who WAS nice enough to offer me a whole table to park myself." Miyu speaks in a sarcastic like manner

"So Miyu has no idea what she's getting herself into. It must have been so easy for you to use your pick up lines to lure her in." Nanami retorts

"Miyu back then was naïve but that was only because she was new and she still hasn't found her way in with the crowd. But I didn't use any pick up lines to lure her-in. My method was not like the other three. Each of us had style and people find mine the least hated."

_(Start Flashback)_

_Seiya Narrating: I promised Miyu to be her guide everytime that she is free, touring her the entire the school grounds and introducing her to some important people. But I didn't do it just for the task but I also wanted her to feel comfortable. I wanted to get to know her better because I really thought she was special. She even has the initiative to talk about herself before I could even ask her._

"_You're mom is an astronaut? That is so cool! Does she rides those rockets and shuttles and floats when there is zero gravity and goes around across space and all of that jazz?"_

"_Uh-huh. My mom goes in the missions while my dad is in mission control." Miyu says shyly_

"_That is so cool! I have such great interest in space and stuff!"_

"_C'mon you're just saying that."_

"_No really! I mean I watched this show about the Americans staging the moon landing up. You're a daughter of both NASA individuals. Did those astronauts in 1969 land on the moon?"_

"_Gee, I'm not really authorized to tell you specific details but according to history, they did landed on the moon. There were pictures."_

"_Yeah but the show I watched says otherwise. It's really cool that you have such cool parents. Maybe I can go visit and ask them about that."_

"_I don't think that's possible, Yaboshi-kun."_

"_Wh-why? Am I going too fast? Is it too sudden for me to go to your place? I'm sorry I'm just so excited and…"_

"_No, that's not really it. My parents are not with me right now. There won't be for quite some time. Actually they haven't been around very much."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You see when I was growing up, I hardly get to see them together. They were so caught up with their jobs that they seldom have the time to spend with me."_

"_Oh I'm sorry to hear that. That must have been awful for you."_

"_That's okay. They do mean well and they do their best to make it up to me every now and then but I sometimes wish that we could all just stay put on a place so we could live like a real family for a change."_

"_I kinda understand what you mean. Mine is not the perfect family either. I live with our dad here while my sister lives with our mom abroad. We get to see each other every now and then especially during the holidays but of course I wanted that feeling of togetherness."_

"_So we're not really that much different from each other, Yaboshi-kun."_

"_Please, just call me Seiya. That sounds cooler than my last name."_

"_Then you can call me Miyu. It comes from both of my parents names."_

"_You don't say? Well it sounds pretty that rightfully suits a pretty girl."_

"_Well I can wish I can say the same to you, Seiya. It sounds like a name of a saint or something."_

"_Hey don't bogart the cool name."_

_(End Flashback)_

"And that was how Miyu and I got close. We were the same birds of a feather that flock together. I found her very amusing and fun to be with. Every single day that I was with her was a blast. We study together, we did other stuff together, and pretty much everything except we weren't really dating at that time."

"So things were going nicely for the both of you. So how come you two aren't dating each other now if you didn't back then?"

"We didn't because we couldn't. We were spending the whole semester together so much that my friends were starting to get suspicious why I haven't gotten through Miyu yet."

"Wouldn't been easier to just talked to them peacefully and tell them the truth?" Miyu finally asks him

"I wish that telling them straight that I'm not going to ruin what I have with you just for the sake of their amusement was easy but it wasn't as easy as it looked back then. Whenever I'm with them I always say that I'm still working on it. However, as time goes by, they got anxious and I started to ignore them as much as I could."

"So that's the reason you drag me everytime you see me."

"Correct. I didn't want them to get a hold of you first. I just needed the right time to tell you everything myself."

"That was mighty noble of you, Yaboshi-san." Santa says

"So what happened? We are certain now that you have grown to like Miyu-san more than you could have expected. What changed all that?" Nanami asks

Seiya takes a big sigh. "The day came for me to spill the beans about everything about my connection with three twisted friends. I was hoping that I could somehow make it easier for her to handle so that telling her my feelings won't be awkward. However, I was still a little hesitant that Miyu beat me right to the punch."

_(Start Flashback)_

_The cherry blossoms scatter its pinkish benevolence up to the bluish sky and through out the greenery of the plain, where two souls are enjoying the beautiful sight as the wind calms them along with the petals._

"_I have something to tell you Seiya." said a female voice._

"_Isn't wonderful to watch?" said the other._

"_You're not listening to me again." said the girl pouting._

"_Oh I'm sorry. I was so captivated by the cherry blossoms that's all." said Seiya apologetically._

"_It seems you're more interested on the cherry blossoms than me."_

"_No don't say that. I like it because you're with me. However compared to you, it's nothing because nothing else compels me when I'm not with you." Seiya smiles. To top it all off, he removes his blue cap from his blonde head and places it comfortably on hers, which she cheerfully accepts._

"_You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?"_

"_Not really. No. So what is it that you're going to say?"_

"_Well we may not have known each other for a long time but…"_

"_But…?"_

"_But I cant I cant help to feel that there's a connection between us, you know?"_

"_No doubt about that."_

"_And you were the sweetest and nicest person that befriended me since I got here. You were very persistent about it, too. I tried to push anybody away from me because I don't want to gain another person close to me just so I can loose it in the long run. Eventually we started to talk with each other, and we talk a lot and I told you almost everything in my life."_

"_What are you trying…"_

"_Let me finish. What I'm trying to say is that… I think I'm falling for you Seiya."_

"_Was that all you have got to say?"_

"_What was that suppose to mean? I was pouring my heart out here, you idiot!"_

"_No, no! That's not it. You almost scared me back there with that kind of mood going on. I am relieved though. Seriously."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I feel the same way about you. For quite a while now actually. No! From the very moment that I laid my eyes on you. Seriously."_

"_Shut up!" said the blushing girl as she taps the boy's shoulder._

"_You shut up." The boys grin with glee as he returned the favor by tackling her down to the green lawn under the very same cherry blossoms tree that the are seeking shelter from the bright rays of the spring sunshine._

_And at that time, their eyes lock with each other, nothing like before. Each containing the same passion but with contrasting amount in which one pair is like trying to prove that it has more emotion in it than the other._

_Both of them are flushing red as their hearts pump in rapid succession, rushing more blood up to their faces, all because of their proximity and confession of their feelings. Nature tries to push the envelope of love further by throwing another gale upon the land just for their cooling comfort on their heated moment. However the real reason is that so the gust could blow the darn hat to the soft grass from the female's head because it serves as a hindrance for what is about to happen._

_Their faces gently and slowly creep towards each other. Hesitance plays it's part as both minds are asking the questions "should we do this now?" and "are we ready?"._

_But hesitance is not enough reason for them to stop them._

_No chance in hell._

"_Seiya." Whispers the girl to the face that is hovering over hers._

"_Miyu…" _

_(End Flashback)_

"Aw! You were Miyu's first kiss!" says Akane, Nanami, Aya and Christine consecutively. "This is big news, if I do say so myself. Big news indeed Saionji-sensei." Seiya mumbles to himself ever so smirking. Miyu on the other hand is hugging her knees being quiet.

"I wish it was but apparently, I'm afraid that was not the case. Even though she caught me off guard with her confession, I couldn't get the nerve then to tell her. Basically it made me feel spineless, guilty, and amoral. Besides, Kamui and the guys were standing a few feet away from us, watching what were doing and laughing. And I'm not talking about funny laughing, here."

_(Start Flashback)_

_Seiya Narrating: I excused myself from Miyu for a few minutes to talk to them cause truthfully I didn't like the glow in their eyes, even though Shino had his shades on. I was pretty sure that I got the feeling I'm not part of the group anymore but nevertheless, I have to do some possible damage control._

"_We don't have to do this, Kamui-san." Seiya pleads_

"_What ever possibly could you mean, my dear friend?"_

"_Please! I'm never felt anything like this for any girl before. Minoru-san, Shino-san, you do understand right?"_

"_It shouldn't have taken you so long to get her to fall for you, Seiya."_

"_Minoru-kun is right. Don't tell us that you're really harbor feelings for the girl there."_

"_I'm telling you the truth, I do have strong feelings for her. If you were really my friends, you'd be happy for me. Atleast respect my decision not to be apart of anything to ruin what we have now."_

"_This all began when you were thinking way too much on what we do. And now you found the girl that finally helped you to make up your mind to turn your back against us. Almost a semester has passed and you haven't even introduced us to your little girlfriend there."_

"_I'm sorry if you feel that way, Kamui-san. I appreciate all of you three but I couldn't appreciate our deeds… not anymore. I will tell her everything when I find the right time. Let me handle it please and I promise we will all get along."_

"_I'm sorry Seiya, I believe Shino, Minoru and myself can't let this slide. We are getting really impatient so we will do the usual teasing and bashing ourselves. With or without you."_

_(End Flashback)_

"I was able to hold them off for another twenty hours. They didn't leave me any other options. It's either I do what I was set to do or they will finish the job that I never really intended to start to begin with. When I came back to face Miyu, she still had her beautiful face full of hope and affection. I was at a deep pinch."

"So what did you then?" Aya asks

"That night I was able to reflect about everything that has happened to Miyu and myself for the last semester. Miyu called me at home just so that we could talk. I wished that she hadn't called me so it won't be so hard for me to decide. Nevertheless, I just let her do all the talking just so I could hear her voice."

Seiya takes a short pause as the gang draws closer to his tale. Seconds later, they see his eyes starting to water. Miyu is about to stop him from telling more but Seiya only waves her off, signing her that he will continue.

"Miyu and I, there were times that we laughed a lot and there were times that we also cried. The connection that I felt between us then was my sacred treasure because we were not so different from each other. Kamui was a pirate that will get to my treasure and consume it to the very core. Since I was left without a choice, I just have to make one myself. I had to hid my treasure and I had to bury it deep, even if I should risk Miyu forgetting that it ever existed."

Now Seiya's tears are now dropping from his eyes but he is not crying. The tears just keep on flowing as his stoic face manages every bit of control over his emotion not to explode in front of them. "Seiya you could stop now if you want to." says Miyu who is beginning to weep

"Either way I also knew that she would find out the truth. Of course, I couldn't predict how she would take it from me or from them. If I let them get to Miyu first I can assure they will do it with the utmost cruelty. She will hate them and she will hate me. I will not only loose the trust of the girl that I admire but also the companions that I felt like brothers."

"Then in the end you decided to take the fall." Nanami dares to speak

"In the end I took the cowards way out. I would forget about everything she and I shared to be the one who would deal the final strike. I would rather be the one to deal the appropriate damage just so I could protect Miyu from greater ruination. Miyu will hate me and only me, not another single soul. And the rest is history."

And with the last ounce of control, Seiya finally releases his brewing tension. As a sign of good will, Miyu stands up and comes close to him. "Miyu will hate me and only me, not another single soul." Seiya repeats a verse from his story. "I had to be cruel to be kind. I made a very convincing act and made it look like I really toyed with her affection by hitting on another girl right in front of her. I called her names, insulted every inch of her and laughed at her when she's down on the gutter."

"Mou, daijobu." Miyu says ever so gently as she wipes his tears. She doesn't know that her sympathy would trigger a worse outcome. Seiya bows down for forgiveness as his tears make a few spots on the futon's fabric. "It was too late when I realized that I have become the very thing that I was avoiding. What I did was no different from what they wanted after all."

"Seiya!"

"I'm sorry that I _sniff_ I was powerless to defend you. And I am so _sniff_ sorry that I made you look like a fool. I was afraid to be left alone by the others that I became selfish not to think that... _sniff_ I promised to help you escape from your own loneliness. _sniff _Because I also owed them a lot that I could only do so little to protect them from doing the biggest mistake sniff of their lives, yet I've done so much to ruin yours. I knew I made the right decision but _sniff_ I also knew that it wasn't the wisest. I never realized how it will come back to haunt me until I saw you once again and I…"

Before Seiya can finish his riveting speech, Miyu awards him his well earned kiss, just a simple press on his lips, enough for a gesture of appreciation for courage and sincerity.

Akane lets herself to cry to say the least while Nanami is about to take a photo but Aya and Christine just hold her camera down and shake their head.

Miyu pulls back and sees Seiya's confused but still watery eyes. "I know that It's not exactly the first base but please accept it as a token of my gratitude for being this honest not only to me but to your new friends."

"Mi-Miyu…"

Miyu pulls him for a generous hug and he buries his face on a lock of her hair as he hugs her back. Pretty soon they all have their hands on his back and his shoulders.

"To my new friends… _sniff _"

--------------------------------

It's already past one in the morning. The rain has lost its momentum than the preceding hours, however, it has not yet stop. The cool air that is being generated by the rain and the early morning mist keeps everyone sleeping in the den in their peaceful slumber. Even Nanami who finished her task made the kitchen spotless before she could hit the sack. Everyone except one person is under the warm comfort of the blankets. Santa finds himself a nice spot on the veranda, only a few steps away from the sleeping people in the den. He watches the raindrops trickling down Miyu's roof and listening for the pitter-patter sound it's making.

"That was a quite a story Yaboshi-kun, ahem, Seiya-san told us back there. You could have dared him to just tell you the truth privately, you know." Santa looks on forward as he speaks to the figure that is about to join him.

Miyu sees Santa sitting on the veranda's ledge with his left feet stretched on and the other leg arched. His back is resting on the sturdy support post. "You better atleast suit up properly if your staying out for the cold like this." She takes a seat on the same ledge resting her back to the opposite support post and wraps her blanket on her body. "That's okay. I've been wanting for you guys to know his story. I want him to have the benefit of the doubt. And may I remind you that it was your idea to start with."

"Do Nanami and Aya still don't trust the guy?"

"Aya has always been stale towards Seiya but I want Nanami to be a believer as much as I am."

"After listening and watching that little scene, the question is do YOU believe him. It's easy for him to lie and make the entire story up."

"Do you think that he was lying to all of us, then?"

"No. I don't feel like he was. Since we know now that he was truthful, are you still intending to keep your promise of serving payback? Although you suffered with an emotional scar, he has been suffering up to this time because his guilt is eating him up inside."

"I know I should but I think I'd be doing it to the wrong guy. I don't know anymore."

"When _HE_ told me about that, at first I can't believe that you could threaten someone like that, much less capable of dishing it out. But I know what happened, it did kinda makes sense."

Kanata once told her that Santa isn't exactly like every student in the campus. He is actually as old as Kanata on a verge of being with Akane as much as possible. Kanata also told her that Santa, Akira and himself go way, way back. Santa appears to be Kanata's closest friend and ofcourse he knows things that are happening in and out of the teacher.

"Saionji told you, huh. So he really was stalking me that night. By the way, why did you remind me that Seiya has something to tell?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm getting a little curious myself why he is so getting caught up with a male student. And then Seiya told us that he had a fight with him just because Sujimoto-san brainwashed him on thinking that the teacher was taking advantage of you."

"I am so unlucky to be have two boneheads duke it out. I can't believe _THAT_ guy. He sent you here just so he could keep an eye on me?"

"Not exactly. I went on my own. If Seiya was going to spill, that was for me to know and the coach to find out."

"You mean he has nothing to do with you being here?"

Santa is really glad that he decided to come here. He didn't expect to hear the stories that he has heard. Then Kanata and Akira also came to the mix. Everything seems so good right now that he still wants to stir it up more to get things even more interesting.

"The truth of the matter is, he only wants me to warn him if Akira shows her pretty little head here on your party."

"Akira-san? Doushite?"

"I heard that she's planning to crash here just for fun. However, he persuaded her not to go because he was really worried that something might happen to her getting here with all of this rain going on. I'm sorry to tell you but his real intention is not all about what you think."

"I see. He was only worried her…"

Santa knows he is pushing the envelope here. Miyu has gotten a real emotional roller coaster ride. The guy who she least thought of protecting her turns out to be one who worries about her from the start AND the guy she really thought of protecting her turns out to the one be who worries about someone else.

He sees Miyu's disappointment etched on her face. This kind of sadness is different from the time she was done talking to Kanata on the phone and from the time Seiya cried in front of her. He doesn't mean to kick around the bush. Kanata will not tell him anything intimate between himself and his student so he must continue on with his own investigation of things.

"What's the matter? You've been acting a bit strange since you talked to _HIM _earlier. Did he say anything to you that he shouldn't have?"

"Actually, I think it's something he didn't said that he SHOULD have."

"Oh? Whatever do you mean? He didn't told you about Akira?"

"He did told me about her, but it was only about them talking even before you could have the chance. He didn't mention anything to me about her coming here. It's not like something he would forget since they talked for over sixty minutes."

Santa can sense a little bad aura from Miyu. He kinda likes what she is emitting right now since it somehow keeps him warm. But he still needs more firewood. "It's not a surprise to me. He always acts selfishly when it comes to her. Kanata aint really that fond with girls back then. Even though there legions of fangirls were out to get him, Akira was the only girl I know that he'll respond to and their chitchat could go beyond than a mere hour."

"I got a feeling that he's like that. He only talked to me on your phone for about twenty minutes. It's not even half as much as Akira would normally get."

"I'm sensing that you're feeling a little _jealous_."

"Don't be absurd. Why should I be jealous? A teacher's love life doesn't concern me."

"Who even told you that it was about his love life?"

"NO I mean to say…"

It is dark outside but the small glow of the veranda's light can still illuminate Miyu's shade of red. The fire is producing some heat. All Santa needs is some fanning to make it bigger.

"You're feeling a bit threatened then. You should follow Hanakomachi-san's advice and just be honest. It is just the two of us here."

"I'm not threatened, Santa. Besides, I already know that I don't stand a chance with someone like her."

"Then you admit that you and Kanata are…"

"No, not really. He's a teacher and I'm a student. It just so happens that we are good friends."

"Kouzuki-san, you and me, we're good friends. But I don't see you spending wild nights with me on my turf. There is something else, isn't there?"

Miyu shifts her legs so that she can hug her knees. Her sleepiness is starting to slip away now that she is getting riled up with more stress.

"Well… maybe there was. Now that I thought about it, I said to him that I wouldn't allow unnecessary contact between us. Yet now I am worrying that Akira-san gets more phone-time with him than I do. I feel so stupid!"

"Kouzuki-san, do you still compare yourself to Akira?"

"At first I didn't even bother because I thought there was nothing around that would remind him of her. Then he sees her again and they had previous arrangements together. When we talked earlier, he sounded quite happy and all because he was able to talk to her again. I never heard him so glad before."

"And it upsets you because he shows a different façade whenever she is around."

"I don't know! Maybe I'm used to him worrying about me all the time, even if I am sad or in trouble. He said that I should call him if Seiya tries something funny. But now he forgets that Seiya is even here at my sleepover just because Akira was having trouble finding some place to spend the night!"

Miyu looks like she's about to cry by the sound of her trembling voice. It's the frustration building up and not the cold he is hearing. Her hands are curled up making two small fists. Looks like Santa made the fire a little too big. He needs to go to the next step while Miyu is starting to get sniveling like Seiya did inside.

"He wasn't even worried to ask if Seiya did anything bad to me _sniff_ yet all Seiya did was pour his heart out.

"That's enough Kouzuki-san. Calm down. You're wishing for a teacher to be overly concerned about your private life. For someone who is not jealous of a teacher thinking of somebody else than you, you sure are taking this thing obviously the opposite way."

"I just don't understand him. I thought I helped him. I thought he was over her already. Santa-kun, you're his right hand man. You could tell me?

Santa stretched his arms and legs and then gets out from his spot. He stands up and leans forward on the ledge instead next to Miyu. Kanata is involving himself with Akira and Miyu while Miyu is getting caught in the middle between Kanata and Seiya. Things are really getting interesting.

"The answer is simple, Kouzuki-san. For someone like Kanata, Akira was the right girl who was at the right place, at the right time."

"Was she really all that?"

"Oh yeah. She was the best. She's the prettiest and one of the most down to earth people that you'll ever see. She's also the heir to her family's successful business. Back on our school days, the Populars wanted her to hang out with them as a member of the dominant social group in the entire campus. But of course, she declined humbly everytime they asked."

"She seems really wonderful as I thought she is. Atleast they didn't threatened or made her join the popular people. A girl like her could be a great asset for building up reputations."

"Oh no, the dominant social group is as vicious as they are right now. They did threaten her ofcourse. They also did some really sick shit."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Nothing. She stood her ground proudly, just felt sorry for them, and didn't hold any grudges. Kanata and myself did most of the dirty work, but I guess Kanata was the one who keeps on doing radical things to protect her even if Akira doesn't agree with his methods. Radical things like what he did to Yaboshi sometime ago."

"So he acted out without thinking. Sounds like him all right. That idiot!"

"Ah, you should be honored by that idiot's actions. As far as I'm concerned, you are the second girl that idiot has ever fought for… well figuratively speaking ofcourse cause you're his student but still. You get the point."

"Gee. I never realized he could be responsible for doing something irresponsible. He is such a guy."

Santa notices that Miyu is looking a little better now. She IS smiling. That could be good, right?

"Ne, Santa, I want to know… how did Akira do it? I mean, how did she change that egotistical selfish idiot? You did mention that she was the right girl, at the right place at the right time."

"Well… you got to remember one thing Kouzuki-san. A single moment in a person's life could change that person's life forever. In Kanata's case, he was an introvert and timid before becoming such an egotistical selfish idiot."

_(Start Flashback) – A certain playground in a certain park, 15 years ago_

_Santa narrating: Kanata was only six years old that time. I remember he has sitting at the low end of the slide. He was just sitting there with one flexed leg to tie his shoes. At first, I didn't know why he chose that spot to be at when I saw him. And then out of nowhere, a girl, who was the same age as we were, climbed the stairs of that slide then came in swooping down with an unknowing Kanata desperately taking his time tying his shoes. I tried yelling at him to get out but he didn't hear me so I ran towards him instead. Eventually, that was the fateful day that Kanata and Akira were set in for a collision course. I'll include myself but I wasn't part of that collision course. _

"_Are you two okay?" Santa asks the boy and the girl. The boy is laying face up and the girl is laying face down on top of him. Both of the kids are feeling dazed due to the impact._

_The boy underneath is staring to come to. "Itte! I'm okay."_

"_I'm okay, too." The girl then notices the one who is under her looking at her face. _

_Their face turns crimson as both didn't even try to move an inch. Santa just stares at them and waits for them to do something. "Hey, you two shouldn't be lying there on the ground like that."_

"_Hey, you're kinda heavy." The boy is the first one to say something._

_The girl pouts at him and snaps a finger at his forehead while still straddling him. "Baka!"_

_Santa Narrating: We all had a few laughs before I even let myself help them get vertical. After they patted themselves clean, we three went to some place away from the slide to talk. _

"_You should have think twice if you're going to sit on the low end of the slide with a bunch of kids playing all around here." Santa snickers_

_The boy keeps looking down feeling a bit shy to talk to the two strangers. _

_Santa and the girl both bow their heads to see his face. "You just went to the nearest place that you could tie your shoe. Maybe you should have just bent down and do it there as you stood." The girl says _

_The boy still didn't say anything but he does blush when the girl's face is leering too near. "My mama says that kids like us shouldn't talk to people we don't know." Santa says_

"_That's what my papa says to me too. Maybe you will talk if you get to know us, ne?" says the girl._

_Santa jumps out of the bench and points at his chest. "Souyo! Anone, bokuwa Santa!" _

"_Watashimo Akira-des." The girl happily introduces herself._

"_Dareda, namae?" Akira and Santa ask the timid boy_

"_K-Ka-Kana… Kanata-des."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Ehhh? He was that shy? He's a lot different now from what he used to."

"Hai. He was the bashful and the most passive out of the three us. But even so, we three became the best of friends… well atleast his closest friends that he would ever have."

"It's really hard to understand why he can go on being alone though I've always thought there has always a reason why."

Santa can sense another presence in the veranda. Miyu seems to catch the attention that the other presence is giving out as she looks at the door. It was Akane on her evening garments with her baby green blanket draped around her shoulders to cover most of her shivering body.

"Are you that upset with me that you planned this secret rendezvous with Miyu-chan?" says a half-asleep Akane seeing Miyu and Santa being close to each other.

"Akane-chan, this is not what you think!" Miyu is about to get up from the ledge when Santa waves his hand in front of her to stop her from getting up.

----------------------------------------------

"Mou! She was just sleep walking!" Miyu complains as she settles the baby green blanket on Santa and Akane.

"Hai. Gomen." Says Santa who is now holding the sleeping girl on his arms.

He now sits on the veranda floor and leaning on the wall for support so that Akane would look comfortable sleeping on Santa. "Usually she is a hard sleeper but she did mention that she sleep walks occasionally."

"You really do know a lot about Akane-chan, don't you?"

"Well not really. Let's continue. I reckon you won't sleep easy tonight if I leave you hanging like that." Seiya pats the empty spot next to him signaling for Miyu to sit next to him. She eventually obliges to it.

"Was Kanata that popular with the school girls back then?"

"Absolutely. We three went to all the way until the time Akira decided to leave. He started to grow from shy and timid to being unsocial and cold. But through out that time he would get a lot of attention from the girls just because of those reasons. They said he looked cool but they also notice that he's so hard to approach and get close to him. The only ones they see as his friends at that time were Akira and myself."

"Soudeska. I remember him saying that he is also not that materialistic. But with such a fanbase I would be expecting that he has lots of gifts that he accumulated up until now."

"True he is not that materialistic and it is NOT true that he accumulated lots of gifts from all of the girls that liked him because he doesn't even accept presents from girls."

"AH! Hidoi!"

"But you know, being his friend, sometimes there are girls who would give me the gifts so I can give them to him. But ofcourse, he will eventually let me have them for myself. In the end of the day, we would go to Kanata's house and he'll keep whatever Akira gives him."

"So he acts different towards the other girls but no guy can resist looking at girls wearing gym uniforms."

"Speaking for my own kind, it really disappoints me that Kanata wouldn't even appreciate the beauty that is the school girl wearing the gym uniform. He acts so self-righteous that he would rather avert his attention to something else than drooling over like the rest of us. There's this one time when Akira tried the new gym uniform and asked him how it looks on her but he got miffed saying that he doesn't want her wearing something so revealing because she looks too good in them. He'd rather not look at her."

"Geez! It's obvious that he is not blind but how gay was he back then."

"Actually there was that rumor too. He doesn't accept presents from girls, he doesn't read all of the letters he gets from them, he doesn't look at the girls wearing gym suits and he doesn't show any reaction when talking to girls on their swim wear. That guy shows no interests on girls whatsoever that some have thought he bends the other way, but ofcourse since he share some time with Akira more than any other girl, it kinda looked like Akira was THE one."

"Akira this… Akira that… why won't you just say that she was his one and only, PERIOD." Miyu pouts. Santa only smirks at his friend who is definitely getting way too insecure.

"Kouzuki-san, don't be like that. I'm only telling you this factually who knew first hand. I'm not telling you this because I want you to understand him more and not to make you entirely frustrated."

"I know that but isn't there anything else that doesn't involve her?"

Santa looks at the dark horizon. Rain is starting to loose it's power and soon enough the early morning dew will emerge. "Sadly to say, Kanata didn't exactly get much feminine affection at home when he was growing up. His mother was a schoolteacher who loves her students. There were times when Kanata thought that his mother started to love the other children more than him. On his seventh birthday, Kanata lost his mother in an accident and that made him behave worse. From there on Akira was Kanata's image of a mother, a sister, a friend, and often times more than that."

Miyu's attitude suddenly quells down into a sad frown. "I'm sorry to hear that. Even though I've come to know him that much, he never once told me anything about his parents. Then what happened?"

"Kanata became more distant towards others. As time went by, Kanata would always drop by at her mother's grave everyday after school. He did his own grieving all alone by standing right in front of the head stone. He stopped the habit when we were to start our lives as junior high students. We were getting concerned about his condition because it was unhealthy for him to grieve that long."

_(Start Flashback) – The grave of Kanata's mother, 5:07 pm_

_Santa Narrating: Akira and me went to his house just for a visit. His father told us that Kanata hasn't come home yet. It was then that we realize that he must have come to that place again. We rushed to find him and there he was standing quietly right in front of his mother's head stone. I was about to snap him out of it but Akira beat me to the punch._

"_It's been over six years now." Akira bends down and gives her respect to Kanata's mother. "It's never an easy thing to hide your sadness. We heard from our homeroom teacher that you're being more passive each day."_

"_Did you tell her the truth?" Kanata speaks in a stoic manner._

"_What do you want us to say? Do you want me or Santa to lie?"_

"_No. Even if I wanted for you to do that, I won't let you. She's a teacher. She is just concerned about her students' actions. It's her duty to care."_

"_Kanata, onegai, stop being like that." Akira stands up and faces him, yet his head is bowed down. "We told her that you're still depressed about your mom's demise over an accident. You're just getting way to sad than normal."_

"_I'm not sad!" Kanata yells out. His tears are forming on his eyes and as soon as he blinks, tears starts to drop down on his cheeks. "It's an honor being the son of a hero. She sacrificed her life to uphold what she believed in and she believed on those children. I am not sad because I'm alone. These are just tears of happiness."_

"_That's enough." Akira sighs. Kanata then feels two arms being wrapped around him. He now finds Akira hugging him to calm him down. "I know that you always hugged your knees when you're felling lonely. But you are not alone. You still have your dad, Santa, and me too. We all still care about you, and so does everybody else in school." _

_Kanata rests his moistened face on Akira's hair. "Why do people risk their lives for others?"_

"_When one person dies, that person disappears along with the past and current lifestyle and future. Many people die in missions, wars, accidents, and they die easily in surprisingly simple ways. Hitomi-san was one of them. Those who die have goals and dreams but everyone has something as important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers… people who are important to you. They trust and help each other… the bond between the people important to you ever since birth. The sting that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by. It's beyond reason." Akira then pulls back, looks at Kanata's face, and wipes a teardrop from his eye. "Those bound to you by that string will do that when the time comes… because it is important."_

_(End Flashback)_

"And since then he was a changed guy. Afterall that he has been through, we found out that he was just a lonely boy who felt that he didn't get enough attention from his mother. Kanata soon progressed on becoming a positive person by being active in school activities, playing sports and giving some attention to the girls who idolizes him. He became the most popular freshman back at junior high." Santa looks at Miyu. "But ofcourse, Kanata was more into Akira than anyone else."

"So it seems we have Akira to thank for that." Miyu shoves half her face on her curled up knees. "You know I think that she only made him more vulnerable towards her. He said that she would tell him a bunch of stories that inspired him to like her more and more to the point that he became selfish and possessive of her."

"Actually the way I saw it, Kanata is the type of guy who would settle for only one feminine touch than a legion of fangirl hands." Santa takes the sleeping Akane's hand and holds it with a gentle tightness. "He was insecure when he was a kid because the other kids got more of his mother's time. On Akira's case, he felt threatened that the only girl that helped him to get through it all would be taken away from him as well. If you look at it that way, he is just spoiled by the people, who really mean a lot to him."

Miyu stands up and stretches her arms up in the air. She breathes in deep and exhales the air right out. "Thank you for being this honest with me Santa. Now I know now that how he feels towards her. It's only unfortunate that I'm starting to understand my own feelings. I though that I was the one who is changing in." Miyu looks at the serene surroundings outside the veranda. "It seems that I'm only picking it up where Akira left off."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Santa laughs as Miyu only looks at him with a perplexed face. "You don't get the point of all the stuff I've been saying, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he get angry at you but forgets it later? Does he get concerned when bad things happen to you? Does he tend to be overprotective of you from other guys at school? Does he tend to get a bit jealous whenever you bring Seiya into discussion?"

Miyu didn't know what to say to Santa, but in her mind the answers to those questions are all yes. She can't help but to blush thinking about it. He heart speeds it's beat up and causes her body to warm up. She can't deny from herself that his actions reflect his feelings that might actually suggests there's even a slight chance than he doesn't see her entirely as his student. She then remembers the last time she was with him, before she headed home to prepare the slumber party.

_(Start Flashback) – earlier at Heiomachi High, Saionji-sensei's room 320pm_

_Kanata is sitting on his chair rearranging his things before leaving the school. As he scans for a pile of papers that are stacked inside his case, a paper falls gently on the floor when he pulls them out. He checks the fallen paper and recognizes the vibrant colors that are etched on it. He picks it up and reads the big letters. It is a flyer advertising the grand reopening of Fantasy Park. He got this flyer the other day when he was out with Akira choosing her wedding gown from his student Hanakomachi Christine's wedding boutique. The grand reopening is scheduled for tomorrow. _

_When he reads the further contents of the flyer, somebody has come in and shuts his door shut. He even hears the door's lock go 'click'. He didn't need to move his attention to the person who did that because there is only one person with that kind of audacity_

"_What are you doing here? Don't you have cheerleading matters to attend to or something?" Kanata speaks coldly_

"_I just went but the coach said were taking the day off." Miyu puts her things on one the front row tables. She walks closer to his area and stops in front of Kanata's table with her hand outreached to him as if she is accepting something from him. "I came here to get those papers if you have any for me to help you check before I head straight home."_

_Kanata's eyes are still bolted on the flyer just so he can ignore her. "Didn't I tell you that you don't have to do that anymore? You should have gone home than barging in here."_

_Miyu is getting a little irritated with him now thinking that probably his having his mood swings. "Are you being a jerk again or you're just making me angry on purpose?"_

"_Is it working?"_

_Kanata didn't even looked at her when he said that. Miyu is about to loose it when she notices that Kanata has been looking at a piece of paper since she came in. "Ne, Saionji-sensei. What is that you're reading anyway?"_

_Knowing already that she won't leave the room anytime soon, he decides that he might as well let her entertain him for a few minutes just as long as nobody else suspects anything about her presence… alone with him… inside his room… during after-school hours… with no school business whatsoever._

"_It's a flyer of Fantasy Park."_

"_Oh really? I've heard of that." Miyu clasps her hands. "It's an amusement park reopening tomorrow after it's renovation. Seiya mentioned that there are new attractions that are a must see."_

_Kanata then shoots his eyes over the upper edge of the paper. She is wearing an additional garment on her, a petit red jacket that envelops her upper torso. Winter has already begun settling in and the air is a getting chilly since yesterday. "Yaboshi?"_

"_Sou! In fact he's taking me to Fantasy Park tomorrow as a treat. He said it's part of his belated birthday gift for me." Miyu narrows her eyes back to Kanata slyly. "Since it's only a part, it only means that he has more in store for me. She bends down a bit, reaches for his forehead and begins making small circles on it with her finger. "Makes you wonder, ne? Hentai no otokoo." _

_Kanata leans back on his chair to avert himself away from her finger. Hearing that Seiya is making a remarkable progress to be closer to Miyu irritates, which is strange for a normal teacher to be this invested on a student to begin with. "Are you being a tease again or you're making me jealous on purpose?"_

"_Is it working?"_

_He raises his right eyebrow and smirks at her. Kanata then stands up from his chair and begins walking away towards the window area. He makes a stop there and looks at the students leaving the school gates. "Your personal celebrations nor your social obligations concern me, Kouzuki-san. As your teacher I just want you to them accordingly and safe."_

"_Speaking of personal celebrations and social obligations, you really do need to go out more. Out of all the times that I was with you, I never see you treat yourself with some things or visit some places."_

"_Out of all the times that you were with me, eh?" Kanata shrugs. "You haven't been around me for that very long. But I'll tell you this. I do celebrate important event, however, I celebrate them my way."_

"_You celebrate important events your way, you say. Well that's something expected to a private person such as yourself. How about treating yourself with some things then?_

"_There are things that I want for myself but not necessarily mean that I like them. I'm not really that materialistic anyway."_

"_Hountoni? Then how about your social life? You should go out to places with some people your own age. If you have any, that is."_

_Kanata rolls the flyer into a rod-like shape and points it to the blonde. "Well if you must know, I do have a social life. Actually I'm going to Fantasy Park tomorrow and I'm not planning to come alone. So there!"_

_Miyu crooks her head to one of her shoulders and looks at him suspiciously. "Eh? Are you telling me that you're going out on a date with someone?"_

_Kanata is taken aback. "Is that so hard to believe? I have several girls drooling over me remember? It's very easy for me to find someone."_

"_Usotsuki!" Miyu quickly averts her gaze away from him_

"_Usotsukijanai!"_

_Miyu sits on top of Kanata's table. "Sensei, those girls you just said are students of this school. You're making a big fuss about us being too close but you want to ask some other schoolgirl to be your date? You don't even pay that much attention to any other girls other than me."_

_Kanata moves back to his table and smacks the rolled paper to her head. "Don't be so conceited, you teacher harasser. It's been arranged beforehand and that means all I have to do is to show up and meet her there."_

_Miyu's face turns like a chibi with big watery eyes and biting her handkerchief. "You mean it didn't took you so long to find somebody else? Saionji-sensei hidoii!"_

"_Urosai!" Kanata smacks her again gently on her head. He takes a big breath and lets it out. He remembers the promise that he and Akira made a few years ago that they would go to the Fantasy Park together and watch the sunset on the Ferris wheel. Is telling her that would make things for the better or worse? Miyu did bragged about Seiya taking her there and liking it._

_He puts the paper back inside his case and closes it, all ready to go. He then looks back at Miyu and places his hand over her head. "It's an old promise so don't mind it so much."_

"_Saionji…"_

"_I don't have much social obligations like you people. My two best friends have their own lives now and I don't want to be a bother to them. But this way still works for me. I've been living alone and I've been doing things alone all this time so it's not really that much of a big deal for me."_

_Miyu takes his hand off her head and holds it with both of her hands. Kanata isn't even aware that he let her do it because it's a violation. "Ne Saionji, your birthday is next month on December 25th, right?"_

"_Hai. Doushite?"_

"_I know now you celebrate things your way, but if I should have something planned, will you accept my invitation for you to come and enjoy it with me?"_

_Kanata only smiles at her and shakes his head. She can be such a doll sometimes being so thoughtful needlessly like that. "In times like this, it's better for you not to do such things." He then holds her hands back firmly and pulls her into a soft hug. "But if you still invite in any of your planned events, I may keep on saying no but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate your efforts."_

_Miyu can smell his cologne on his collar as she takes a moments rest on his broad shoulder before she moves away from his embrace. "Okay. For being honest, I will give your birthday present a little early then."_

"_My birthday present?" Kanata then remembers the time when Miyu's birthday dinner was completely ruined that he ended up giving her, her first kiss with other bonuses, as her birthday gift. "What is it?" Kanata says nervously._

_Miyu moves her hand to touch Kanata's face. He closes his eyes against the feel of her soft fingers on his cheek. They traveled all over it and combed through his hair. Miyu smiles as its softness yields to her hand. "After you mentioned all of those things, I will give you something that you don't want but I'm sure you will like."_

_And to Kanata's surprise, Miyu takes a motion forward and presses her lips into his for a soft kiss. It's not a very passionate kiss that they used to do but it is something that means more. She couldn't ignore how warm and strong he was, or her body's reaction to him. She feels warm and cold all at once, like she is under a spell making her grow bold, and runs one hand through his hair using the other to pull him even closer to her. Days of ignoring each other because of their recent deal are erased in his arms and she nuzzles her head into his shoulder as his arms tighten around her._

_She realizes that they are going way over board so she pulls back and leaves Kanata stunned. His facial color turn a bit peach but he shakes it off rigorously to come back to his senses. "I didn't want that. That was a complete violation of our agreement."_

"_I told you don't want it. Besides, we're practically violating our agreement since I got here."_

"_Well you're right about that." Kanata smiles at her and takes his case and starts walking to the door. It's time for them to leave the premises and call it a day already. "If Yaboshi does anything to you just call me, alright?" He stops abruptly as he notices that Miyu hasn't let go of his hand._

"_Did you like your present?" Miyu asks Kanata sweetly._

_Kanata can't help himself but to smirk and shrug. "Yeah. I sure did. Now get your ass off my table and go home already before Mizuno-sensei or somebody sees us here."_

_Miyu gladly obliges and takes her bag off the nearby desk table. But she couldn't get any closer to the door because Kanata is the one now keeping her from leaving._

_SCREW THE AGREEMENT… for now atleast_

"_Before you unlock the door, I almost forgot to thank you for that present, which I liked but I didn't want." With their hands still in a tangle with each other, Kanata pulls Miyu to himself in another embrace._

_He hesitates at first as he leers at her eyes even though they are filled with lust and longing. "Why must you always make things so difficult for me?" Miyu smiles at him then takes her free hand to his cheek and eventually lowers it down so her forefinger and middle finger can roam slowly Kanata's lips. "It's okay. I'm letting you go against our agreement this time."_

_Kanata sighs, but it comes out as more of a moan, when she presses against him, her silky hair caressing his cheek. He has always wanted to hold her this close and feel the overall warmth and softness of her. Even through her jacket he can sense her soft curves. They fit together so perfectly; where he is hard, she is soft._

_He buries his face into the golden glory of her hair and breathes deeply of her scent, the lavender perfume sending his head swimming. He let his hands wander to her hips, pulls her even closer and hoping she would realize just what she is doing to him._

_Miyu can hear her heartbeat double and rush in her ears. Or was that his? His heart thunders in his chest, pounding beneath her cheek. She is lost in the feel of his gentle hands on her waist. _

_Breathing isn't coming easily to Kanata at the moment. What breaths that did come sounds more like sobs. And it seems they would be. He can smell the hot tears in his nostrils. After days of damming up his emotions that lasted like years, everything feels like it was melting away, that heaviness in his chest disappearing completely as he holds her. "Miyu..." he breathes. _

_It want so faint even though they were that close. She isn't quite sure if he said her name but it still causes her to look up into his face. Her beautiful eyes took in the glossy sparkle of his and she moves her hand to his cheek, the skin warm and smooth. She draws his face closer to hers and rests her forehead against his._

"_What's the matter?" Miyu sounds a bit frustrated being kept for something from him. "I told you I'm letting you off this time."_

_Kanata responds by hugging her tighter closer to him erasing even a centimeter of space between them. "Since when was the last time I EVER initiated a kiss whenever we are here inside the school premises?" He wanted to breathe faster because he can't take the heaviness he is feeling inside him, but he can't show he is getting too excited. Instead his respiration becomes calmer but deep. "The girls do most of the work when they are coming on to me."_

_Miyu narrows her eyes and looks at him with glee but mixed with disgust. "You… really are…the most egotistic… and the cockiest guy… I have ever sunk my lips in." She wants to get away from his vice grip so she could get into a comfortable position to ring his neck but he already sensed it that his other arm slides up to her upper back._

_Escape is futile and Miyu could only raise an eyebrow as she gaze at his victorious face. "Whether you say that you're only training me or you can't find anybody else to harass…" Kanata releases her body entirely. His hands now march to her shoulders then his head advances to her right ear and whispers. "I am the only guy you have ever sunk your lips in."_

"_ Oh that was reeeeeaalllllyyyy beautiful, Saionji. ." Miyu comments sarcastically. "Really wonderful for you to remind me, you son of …"she stops from yapping when he pinches her lips shut. "Mmhm, just like you are." He whispers, caressing her cheek and hair. "Inside, and out." _

_Before he knows it, she ascends onto his lips and claims them. His eyes flew wide then droops sleepily as she deepens the kiss, tasting, teasing, and entreating entry all at once. She draws him in with a breath and wraps her arms around his neck, while Kanata embraces her waist again returning the kiss with his own passion. _

_He moans into her mouth and pressed his hips against hers. A strong shudder passes through him. He feels like he just can't get enough of her warmth, her sweet softness. Everything about the moment is perfect, from the scent of her hair surrounding them to the soft pulse of their heartbeats to the gentle sunset glow of the orange-tinged that is radiating from the window. _

_Reluctantly, the kiss ends. Miyu clings to his lips for a moment before they draw apart with a soft plucking sound. Feeling slightly drugged, Kanata opens his eyes and gazes at her face. Her eyes are still closed; her long jetty lashes dusts her blushing cheeks with shadows. He runs his fingers across her cheekbone, cherishing the warm smoothness of the flesh. Slowly her eyes opens, like someone just waking from a trance and gazes into his. They glisten and sparkle with emotion. Kanata grins and caresses her cheek again._

_"I hate you, you big pedophile." she smiled, her voice sounding far away. Leaning forward, he touches the tip of her nose with his. Miyu giggles and nuzzles into his shoulder. "I hate you too, you little brat." he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead._

_They stayed like this for a few minutes more before they decided to go in their own way home when the whole nook and cranny of that corridor is completely vacated. _

_(End Flashback)_

"I honestly don't know what is that guy thinking. You know what, if only Akira isn't getting married this Sunday or if only Miyu isn't his student. Things will be more complicated if Kanata keeps on juggling his feelings and concerns to both forbidden fruits." Santa runs a hand through his raven hair.

A wriggling smile etches on Miyu's face. "I'm sorry if I'm causing such inconvenience. I never thought it would so get messed up. If I just minded my own business from the very start, we won't be having this talk."

"You're right. You should be sorry. I mean, a freak kiss began on your birthday and both of you just let it progress into something that redefine the word **_nasty_**."

"Hey I said I'm sorry alright." Miyu pouts at Santa. "I'm just messing with the guy anyway so he can handle himself better when his ready to date girls. You know it vexes me. If he has the power to choose any girl he wants then why he hasn't found anyone yet."

Santa does a few moderately toned snickering. "Yeah right. Whatever you say Kouzuki-san. No but honestly, I am thankful for being such an influence for my friend. As long as things won't turn out for the worst, I believe he will be choosing the girl that he wants, as you bluntly put it." Santa then covers his yawing mouth. "Aren't you sleepy yet?"

"Gee I don't know. From all of that talking, I think I can stay up till dawn. What is the time anyway?"

"Let me check my mobile." Santa reaches down his pocket cautiously not to disturb Akane. "I always check time with this when…" He stops when he sees something interesting on the mobile screen. "Hold up, what is this… I got a voice mail from Akira-san."

Miyu is taken aback. "Akira-san? Didn't you mention that Saionji-sensei want to watch out for her earlier."

"Yeah but according here, I received this 11:08 pm. I didn't check my mobile since you returned it to me when you had that talk with him." Unfortunately for Miyu, she doesn't know that Santa is lying. He did notice that voice mail from Akira but waited for the right opportunity to unleash it to the world. The time has finally come to reveal it now as part of his plan to make things even more interesting between his friends. "I must have ignored it when we were all having fun in there earlier."

Santa pushes the button without any hesitation. Even though he thought of waiting for a while, he doesn't know what her message is. One thing is for certain, he sure hopes that it is something good. _Scandalous Good_

_** Hello Santa, it's me. I just thought of sending you this instead of an ordinary text mail so you can hear me. Kanata said that you might start moping again if I don't keep in touch again. Anyway, you don't have to worry a thing about me joining you and Miyu-san. To tell you the truth, I tried but the rain was too strong where I was and my car sadly died down on me when I still decided to go at Heiomachi. Since you're having such a time there, I called Kanata. He was kind enough to let me stay at his place. If you want to come over here, we could do some catching up… wait up… what's the matter with you Kanata, I'm just trying to be nice. What did I say about you being nicer to people around you? … Hello Santa? Sorry if heard all of that. Kanata is being cranky since I ruined his beauty sleep and … K-Kanata don't! I'm ticklish there! No! Squeal Don't! Squeal Stop it! Ha ha ha! Squeal **_

Santa tries desperately to hide his devious smile when he turns his head to look at Miyu. He can't read out clearly the emotion her face is expressing right now after hearing all of that. It's pretty obvious that Kanata and Akira are doing some late night flirting, however, it would be overkill if Santa say anything more about it to Miyu. "That was a little bit of an over share, want it?"

Miyu didn't say anything. She doesn't know how to respond after hearing that Akira is actually staying at Kanata's apartment, doing who knows what. It's not her business to know or even think otherwise out of context. She isn't his girl friend or anything. It's his choice to let some girl stay there.

But this is not some girl. This is Akira. This girl happens to be very important to him, the very same girl that he has quite a history with. If Santa thinks that Miyu means the same to Kanata, then knowing the teacher, he would also treat Akira the same way he treats Miyu whenever she spends a night with him.

But could she really think that Kanata would do something extreme to someone who's bound to get hitched, even if she was the first girlfriend? She heard what was going on, she wasn't deaf. Nevertheless, hearing things isn't necessarily what they seem to be. Maybe Kanata was just being playful with Akira by tickling her. In the other hand, Kanata was never really the playful type whenever she was with him. Usually that's Miyu's role.

She never felt this much about marching outside despite of the rain and the dark street. She wants to go there and see it for herself what are they doing at this hour. But that would be reckless, irrational, inconsiderate, and rude of her. She keeps saying to herself that it doesn't bother her at all but she doesn't want to look needy or clingy.

She is not like the girls of Kanata's fan club… that's just fine

She is not like Natsumi… that's just dandy

She is not like Christine … that's just fortunate

She is not like Akira … that just she knows for sure

Now she only made herself more upset.

Pretty soon, Miyu retreated back inside the house leaving Akane and Santa by the veranda. She mentioned that she is going to hit the sack so she won't be sleepy when she goes on a date with Seiya at Fantasy Park. However, he knows that Miyu won't be getting anymore sleep, although another idea strikes him.

"Tomorrow is the promised date at Fantasy Park that Kanata and Akira made to each other. Tomorrow is also the day when Miyu and Seiya are going out together to the same place. It's also possible that all of them will see each other. The word was already out so that means that a lot of people from our school are going there as well." Santa says gently while patting Akane's head.

"You better take some shot eye. I don't want you to be wobbly when we go there tomorrow." The sleeping girl suddenly speaks.

Santa lands his head on top of hers, absorbing the heat radiating from her body. "You're thinking the same thing, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding me? I want to see their collision course as much as you are." Akane cuddles even closer to Santa. He responds my holding her even tighter. "If it's all the same to you, I'll stay up for a bit longer. I'll wake you up when the sun rises."

Akane makes an effort to escape from his grip to look at him. Santa feels her body shifting away from his and gladly lets her off. "I thought you already forgotten about our promise to eat those rice cakes at sunrise. I saw you ate your piece and I thought you did that because I cheated that kiss earlier."

Santa shakes his head. Rubbing her back softly with one hand, he let his chin rest against her forehead, buries in her soft golden hair. Tilting his head down, he presses his lips against her forehead lightly but tenderly, "It's all right. We're cool." He whispers half to her and half to himself. "I still got the other one. I thought sharing a piece is more romantic, don't you?"

"I do." She responds and brushes a finger fondly against his cheek. The movement caught him by surprise. With his eyes sliding shut, Santa let his other senses take over. Her real attention, though, is on his lips, and the anticipation of what he knew is coming.

Santa's mouth meets hers in mimicry of the previous day when they were caught by their friends. Although he expected a short kiss like that first one, Akane continues to press her to him as she moves her lips over his. He feels his bottom lip pulled between hers and sucks upon lightly. It is beyond any sensation he had ever felt.

His thoughts and reservations flew out the veranda. Santa responds as if pulled by a string, tasting her lips with his tongue until she dips out to meet it. They explore each other's mouths passionately, running their tongues slowly over every reachable part. Santa's arms wraps around her back, his hands running up and down her spine while Akane lifts her hands to his head and sinks her fingers into his hair.

It was almost excruciating when Santa is the first one to break the kiss, the breath from his mouth warming her cheeks as he pulls away. When she opens her eyes he looms over her, looking down on her face with a carefully composed expression. His chest heaves as he breathed heavily. Her own body trembles that she lets her body crash down on his chest for support, before submitting herself in another slumber.

Sunrise is almost upon the couple resting at the veranda. The whole sleep over benefited each one of them to an extent. True stories were told, feelings were appraised, and kisses were made. The day was really unforgettable from the time they begin planning the sleep over until the time it closes to an end. Akira ends up spending the night with Kanata, Akane ends up giving Santa a delightful _mid-night snack_, Seiya ends up getting a forgiving kiss, neither Christine, Aya, and Nanami ends up with nothing, and Miyu ends up with tears and mixed emotions towards Kanata.

It's never really amusing looking back at the past, however, without venturing from the past, the present will be nowhere. For them, they are living the present. So maybe it wasn't exactly the happy ending everyone could have hope for. Were things turned for the worst? Or were things turned out for the better after all?

When the blue morning sky envelops the heavens, maybe they will know what is in store. It's time to take the venture from the present for them to prepare about living the future.

The place to start…

Fantasy Park


	7. Chapter 17: Kanata's Promised Date

**A/N: Yeah I just wanted to say that this Chapter is not yet complete. I'd posted this just so that I can present something to you readers and prove that I am still going to continue what I stared. The whole and complete version of this chapter should be longer and edited than this one.**

**Previously on Why Not…**

_(Scenes from Chapter 16)_

"_If you just want us to talk then we can arrange something just like what we did when we got your wedding dress from Hanakomachi-san's store but I won't let your safety be in jeopardy just because I also wanted to hear from you as well."_

"_Kanata…"_

"_What?"_

"_Honestly, you sound just like Mizuki. He said the same thing about using my phone when I'm driving the other day and I was like…"_

"_Another thing we have in common, huh? Sometimes I'm beginning to think that if you marry me instead of Mizuki you couldn't even tell the difference."_

"_Don't joke around like that. It's really hard for me to take this animosity coming from the two of you."_

"_Um, Saionji-sensei, if it's alright with you, may I know that somebody that you were talking to earlier?"_

"_Do you want the truth?"_

"_You can lie. It's also alright if you don't want to."_

"_It was just Akira."_

"_It was just Akira, huh? You're telling the truth."_

"_Of course I do."_

"_No wonder you're a little extra grumpy today. You're too happy because you were able to talk her that I end up on the rotten side of you."_

"_No I'm not too happy because I was able to talk to her."_

"_Now you are lying."_

"_Besides you always end up on my rotten side anyway."_

"_Now you're telling the truth again."_

"_It's not good to keep your visitors waiting, Kouzuki-san."_

"_Oh yeah. Of course. I have nothing left to say then. They may get suspicious or something. I'll be signing off now, Saionji-sensei. I don't want you to pay too much for your phone bill. "_

"_Alright. Next time, think twice if you want to invite me in any of your social obligations. You know how it is."_

"_Yeah. I'll keep that in mind."_

"_And Kouzuki…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It's really great that you're having that sleep over with your friends. It means that you don't have to be worried about being alone anymore."_

"_But I wasn't too worried about being alone. Aside from them, I still have you as a friend, right?"_

"_Well duh! I was the friend who has been kissing you're worries away, remember?"_

"_How could I forget?"_

_It's Aya's turn again to spin the bottle. She takes a good grip and twirls the thing as fast as she could. Santa closes his eyes then puts his hand behind his back and begins twirling his fore finger. Akane sees what the person next to her is doing while she puts her drink on the coaster behind her. She thinks it's just one of his nonsense and ignores it._

_The bottle stops spinning and it points to Seiya. The rest ofcourse cant keep their silence in a minimum as they repeatedly say "KISS, KISS, KISS"_

_Since they are abiding by the rules thus far, Aya has no choice but to oblige. Seiya seems to be cool with it and smiles kindly at Aya. She recognizes his gesture as a gentleman and begins to crawl forward to his direction. Blushingly, Aya is successful on placing a soft peck on Seiya's face. That wasn't so bad now, was it?_

"_Seiya you could stop now if you want to." says Miyu who is beginning to weep_

"_Either way I also knew that she would find out the truth. Of course, I couldn't predict how she would take it from me or from them. If I let them get to Miyu first I can assure they will do it with the utmost cruelty. She will hate them and she will hate me. I will not only loose the trust of the girl that I admire but also the companions that I felt like brothers."_

"_Then in the end you decided to take the fall." Nanami dares to speak_

"_In the end I took the cowards way out. I would forget about everything she and I shared to be the one who would deal the final strike. I would rather be the one to deal the appropriate damage just so I could protect Miyu from greater ruination. Miyu will hate me and only me, not another single soul. And the rest is history."_

"_Miyu will hate me and only me, not another single soul." Seiya repeats a verse from his story. "I had to be cruel to be kind. I made a very convincing act and made it look like I really toyed with her affection by hitting on another girl right in front of her. I called her names, insulted every inch of her and laughed at her when she's down on the gutter."_

"_Mou, daijobu." _

"_It was too late when I realized that I have become the very thing that I was avoiding. What I did was no different from what they wanted after all."_

"_Seiya!"_

"_I'm sorry that I sniff I was powerless to defend you. And I am so sniff sorry that I made you look like a fool. I was afraid to be left alone by the others that I became selfish not to think that... sniff I promised to help you escape from your own loneliness. sniff Because I also owed them a lot that I could only do so little to protect them from doing the biggest mistake sniff of their lives, yet I've done so much to ruin yours. I knew I made the right decision but sniff I also knew that it wasn't the wisest. I never realized how it will come back to haunt me until I saw you once again and I…"_

_Before Seiya can finish his riveting speech, Miyu awards him his well earned kiss, just a simple press on his lips, enough for a gesture of appreciation for courage and sincerity._

"_The truth of the matter is, he only wants me to warn him if Akira shows her pretty little head here on your party."_

"_Akira-san? Doushite?"_

"_I heard that she's planning to crash here just for fun. However, he persuaded her not to go because he was really worried that something might happen to her getting here with all of this rain going on. I'm sorry to tell you but his real intention is not all about what you think."_

"_I see. He was only worried for her…"_

"_What's the matter? You've been acting a bit strange since you talked to HIM earlier. Did he say anything to you that he shouldn't have?"_

"_Actually, I think it's something he didn't said that he SHOULD have."_

"_Oh? Whatever do you mean? He didn't told you about Akira?"_

"_He did told me about her, but it was only about them talking even before you could have the chance. He didn't mention anything to me about her coming here. It's not like something he would forget since they talked for over sixty minutes."_

"_It's not a surprise to me. He always acts selfishly when it comes to her. Kanata aint really that fond with girls back then. Even though there legions of fangirls were out to get him, Akira was the only girl I know that he'll respond to and their chitchat could go beyond than a mere hour."_

"_I got a feeling that he's like that. He only talked to me on your phone for about twenty minutes. It's not even half as much as Akira would normally get."_

"_I'm sensing that you're feeling a little jealous."_

"_Don't be absurd. Why should I be jealous? A teacher's love life doesn't concern me."_

"_Who even told you that it was about his love life?"_

"_NO I mean to say…"_

"_You're feeling a bit threatened then. You should follow Hanakomachi-san's advice and just be honest. It is just the two of us here."_

"_I'm not threatened, Santa. Besides, I already know that I don't stand a chance with someone like her."_

"_Then you admit that you and Kanata are…"_

"_No, not really. He's a teacher and I'm a student. It just so happens that we are good friends."_

"_Kouzuki-san, you and me, we're good friends. But I don't see you spending wild nights with me on my turf. There is something else, isn't there?"_

"_Well… maybe there was. Now that I thought about it, I said to him that I wouldn't allow unnecessary contact between us. Yet now I am worrying that Akira-san gets more phone-time with him than I do. I feel so stupid!"_

"_Kouzuki-san, do you still compare yourself to Akira?"_

"_At first I didn't even bother because I thought there was nothing around that would remind him of her. Then he sees her again and they had previous arrangements together. When we talked earlier, he sounded quite happy and all because he was able to talk to her again. I never heard him so glad before."_

"_And it upsets you because he shows a different façade whenever she is around."_

"_I don't know! Maybe I'm used to him worrying about me all the time, even if I am sad or in trouble. He said that I should call him if Seiya tries something funny. But now he forgets that Seiya is even here at my sleepover just because Akira was having trouble finding some place to spend the night!"_

_Miyu looks like she's about to cry by the sound of her trembling voice. It's the frustration building up and not the cold he is hearing. Her hands are curled up making two small fists. Looks like Santa made the fire a little too big. He needs to go to the next step while Miyu is starting to get sniveling like Seiya did inside._

"_He wasn't even worried to ask if Seiya did anything bad to me sniff yet all Seiya did was pour his heart out._

"_That's enough Kouzuki-san. Calm down. You're wishing for a teacher to be overly concerned about your private life. For someone who is not jealous of a teacher thinking of somebody else than you, you sure are taking this thing obviously the opposite way."_

"_I just don't understand him. I thought I helped him. I thought he was over her already. Santa-kun, you're his right hand man. You could tell me?"_

"_The answer is simple, Kouzuki-san. For someone like Kanata, Akira was the right girl who was at the right place, at the right time."_

"_Let me check my mobile." Santa reaches down his pocket cautiously not to disturb Akane. "I always check time with this when…" He stops when he sees something interesting on the mobile screen. "Hold up, what is this… I got a voice mail from Akira-san."_

_Miyu is taken aback. "Akira-san? Didn't you mention that Saionji-sensei want to watch out for her earlier."_

"_Yeah but according here, I received this 11:08 pm. I didn't check my mobile since you returned it to me when you had that talk with him." Unfortunately for Miyu, she doesn't know that Santa is lying. He did notice that voice mail from Akira but waited for the right opportunity to unleash it to the world. The time has finally come to reveal it now as part of his plan to make things even more interesting between his friends. "I must have ignored it when we were all having fun in there earlier."_

_Santa pushes the button without any hesitation. Even though he thought of waiting for a while, he doesn't know what her message is. One thing is for certain, he sure hopes that it is something good. Scandalous Good_

_Hello Santa, it's me. I just thought of sending you this instead of an ordinary text mail so you can hear me. Kanata said that you might start moping again if I don't keep in touch again. Anyway, you don't have to worry a thing about me joining you and Miyu-san. To tell you the truth, I tried but the rain was too strong where I was and my car sadly died down on me when I still decided to go at Heiomachi. Since you're having such a time there, I called Kanata. He was kind enough to let me stay at his place. If you want to come over here, we could do some catching up… wait up… what's the matter with you Kanata, I'm just trying to be nice. What did I say about you being nicer to people around you? … Hello Santa? Sorry if you heard all of that. Kanata is being cranky since I ruined his beauty sleep and … K-Kanata don't! I'm ticklish there! No! Squeal Don't! Squeal Stop it! Ha ha ha! Squeal_

"_Tomorrow is the promised date at Fantasy Park that Kanata and Akira made to each other. Tomorrow is also the day when Miyu and Seiya are going out together to the same place. It's also possible that all of them will see each other. The word was already out so that means that a lot of people from our school are going there as well." Santa says gently while patting Akane's head._

"_You better take some shot eye. I don't want you to be wobbly when we go there tomorrow." The sleeping girl suddenly speaks._

_Santa lands his head on top of hers, absorbing the heat radiating from her body. "You're thinking the same thing, aren't you?"_

"_Are you kidding me? I want to see their collision course as much as you are." Akane cuddles even closer to Santa. He responds my holding her even tighter. "If it's all the same to you, I'll stay up for a bit longer. I'll wake you up when the sun rises."_

WHY NOT: CHAPTER 17

Kanata's Promised Date: A Small Journey from the Present to the Future

Disclaimer: D!3 is not mine.

Miyu looked like a wreck. She didn't get too much sleep last night. It was probably because she turned in at dawn, probably because she decided to sleep beside her snoring houseguests, or it was probably because she cannot forget her conversation with Santa earlier. It's a cool and humid Sunday morning. The over passed rain and the very damped ground take their toll on the morning air. The sun hasn't been fleeting completely behind the gray clouds. It's almost 6 a.m. and she needs to help prepare breakfast.

Despite the headache she has now because of the lack of sleep, she gently sat up from her futon and rubs the small muscle between her eyebrows then pinches her orbits. She opens her eyes and takes a look around. Everything is so blurry to her. She shakes her head and now she feels a bit dizzy. She closes her eyes shut to let it subside.

Miyu opens her eyes once again and sees the gang is still dead asleep. Seiya is sleeping faced down with his futon blanket all crumpled up covering his feet, Nanami is snoozing on her left side with her right arm hugging the pillow under her head, Aya doesn't have a good cold threshold so Miyu could only assume that the one who is completely under the covers shaped like a ball is Aya, Christine is sleeping faced up normally so there is nothing remotely odd there, and then ofcourse Santa and Akane all snuggled up together sharing one futon. Miyu takes a closer look and it looks like the couple didn't do anything weird. She made completely clear last night that there would be no fooling around, yet somehow she trusted Akane to control Santa. Miyu only smiles a bit thinking that they wouldn't even dare doing something so inappropriate here.

"Oh great. I'm the only one who is up to make some breakfast." Miyu whispers to herself. She then starts moving to escape the bodies lying on the den floor. After tiptoeing passed Seiya's futon, she takes a moment to raise both of her arms in the air and makes a big vertical stretch. Her PJ top is being pulled upward because of the stretch hence exposing her petite belly to the cool humid air. She feels the temperature hitting her skin but she suddenly feels a warmer object touching her naked stomach. With arms still curled up, she takes a look at the object and it is nothing but an arm. Miyu turns her head and sees the owner of the arm who is practically hugging her. "A normal 'good morning' would be easier, you know."

Seiya's response to her is nothing more of a lazy yawn. "You idiot." Miyu tugs an elbow on his chest. "Don't yawn with your mouth open when you're in front of me." Seiya doesn't even flinch on her brute effort. "A simple 'good morning' from you would be better as well, Miyu", he smiles. "Did I startle you?" Miyu shakes her head and breaths in deep. She notices that his arm around her also moved through the motions of her diaphragm. "A little. I thought you were still dozing off." Miyu looks at him. "Although I cant believe that I forget that I should get used to you sneaking up behind me all the time."

Miyu wants to tell him to let her go before somebody else is playing possum and enjoying this morning drama scene. She can tell by looking at his morning face that he would only go this far for now. After the full frontal explanation from him last night, she doesn't dislike him as much anymore. Seiya has been trying so hard to prove his worth to her since his suspension was lifted. "Help me fix breakfast, Seiya." He nods at her and then she takes his hand and leads Seiya to the kitchen, wondering what's a certain teacher is doing right now at this hour with a girl in his pad.

On the other side of the city, Kanata seems enjoying his sleep. Who wouldn't be? It is a nice cool Sunday morning. It is such a good time to lie there on the bed enjoying a peaceful and relaxing rest. Besides, no man can complain about anything when the very thing that he cuddles so intimately that he thinks is his pillow is none other than a beautiful girl…

"OH SHIT!"

Kanata's eyes shoot wide open as he sees his bestfriend getting comfortable besides his bare torso. Even he cannot believe that his own body has forsaken his will as he notices his arms are wrapped around Akira's slumbering form. Fortunately enough, he is still able to control his free arm to pull up the thick-layered covers to see underneath, hoping that he can see what he doesn't want to see. Unfortunately, underneath them is just a pair of bodies. One has nothing on but a black boxers and the other has nothing on but white lacy undergarments.

Kanata quickly pulled the covers back down due to his disbelief. He even denies it first yet he takes another look under the covers, but still the naked truth is still there. Miyu is only the other girl that is lucky enough to spend sometime sleeping beside him and never throughout those times that they end up both in their undies.

"Akira… I…"

The girl shifts her curvy body and digs her raven-locked head on his bare chest. "You couldn't believe it either, huh?" the girl whispers. Kanata is still speechless. He wants to say lots of things but it seems that all of the words came all together so fast that they didn't even made it out of his mouth, like a bunch of people getting stuck on a small door. Instead of going completely ballistic, he stares at his bestfriend and interlaces his free hand with her soft fingers. The feeling of the moment is so very riveting that his mind is so close to the edge of surrendering to every passing heated seconds.

Yet this scene right here happening… it's just so surreal… he dreamed about this moment where he can be with the girl he idolized… atleast he used to dream about and used to idolize. The fact that Akira is still engaged to married to someone else trumps the fact that Akira is also his girl bestfriend, which happens to be his first crush. Are the fates trying to pull another fast one on him?

"Aki-chan…" The confused semi-naked male says to the semi-naked lass resting on top of him. "We didn't drink any booze before we ended up here, right? Please tell me that we didn't?"

The girl shifted her head upwards to look at the gaze of her bestfriend. She sees no regret on his eyes but she could sense some uncertainty. "I don't think so. I'm not woozy nor smell any hint of alcohol from both us. Why?"

Kanata squinted his eyes. He doesn't believe his assessment so he asked Akira. He as well does not feel nauseous nor smell liquor. He knows he cannot have any alcohol, especially when he is alone with a girl. Too bad Akira was away for so long that she doesn't know that yet. The masculine sighs at he lets his voluptuous and supposedly bestfriend spoon with him.

Back on the Kouzuki Kitchen, Miyu and Seiya are inside preparing the morning grub. "Alrighty then. I think I'll go making the pancakes." Miyu said confidently. Her companion, on the other hand, thinks otherwise and let out a small chuckle. "Is there anything funny, Yaboshi?" she asked. The blond walks to the counter and takes the pancake mix. "Oh nothing. I just remembered that home made cookies you made the last time."

Miyu is taken aback. She did remember those cookies. When she used to see Seiya years ago, both of them agreed that Miyu couldn't bake after tasting them. "Oh yeah? Well that is then and this is now." She exclaimed. "It's been years now and I've been practicing." He puts the item back down and smirks at her. "Okay. Good luck with that." Miyu then sweeps the pancake mix off the counter and turns her back at Seiya. "Are you saying that girls like me can't do it?" the girl annoyingly asked. "Nope. Girls CAN do it. You can't."

"May I remind you that you're still on thin ice, Yaboshi?" She starts by getting a big bowl from the counter. "You don't have to eat them after they are done. You're free to heat up the leftovers from last night if they are less toxic to your taste." She's about to reach some of the other items needed in front of her, when Seiya stands behind her and his arms wrap around her waists.

A surge of tingling sensation shoots up and down Miyu's spine as the guy made his action. "You remember what I said when I tasted your cookies?" Seiya whispers on her lower earlobe then breathes calmly down on the side of her neck, which happens to be one of her soft spots that only Kanata knows. Seiya can see how Miyu is getting a little tensed up. Apparently, he found the X that marks the spot.

The girl is feeling ticklish all of the sudden from his continuous respirations on that sweet spot yet not enough to make the passive insults go away. Seiya is advancing in such a good pace. After letting himself go last night, he feels that huge boulder was lifted off his shoulders. The phantom weight that he can only feel now is the guilt that keeps certain that he would never forget the awful thing that he had done to the girl he is embracing so lovingly right now. The kiss from Miyu last night opened the floodgates of his tainted emotion towards her, especially now that he is sure that he is not the only guy who has made an impact to Miyu's life as of late. "You said they were delicious and ate every crumb." Miyu smiles as she reaches out for the eggs. "You were such a liar."

Seiya looks at her hands as they are scrambling the eggs on that bowl. "I would not gobble them up if I thought they were that bad, you know." The blond boy says. Miyu's eyes shift to the corner to look at him slightly. "That was because you felt threatened that I would give them to Mizuki instead. Atleast he knows how to appreciate everything that I give him." Miyu then feels that the waistlock looses its grip. It seems that she hit a nerve there. "You're jealous, huh?"

"I was." Seiya said softly. "But I don't have to feel threatened by him now." Miyu does not know what to say next after he said those until they both hear some noises outside the kitchen. "It seems the others are all awake now." Seiya removes his grip away from her body. "I think you should go see them first. I'll continue that." Miyu nods her head, washes her hand at the sink, and goes straight outside. Seiya looks at her as she left the room. "I'm more concerned on someone who is more dangerous than Mizuki. I will not let Saionji get the best of me."

Speaking of Saionji, things are about to start. Kanata and Akira have decided to get out of bed to start of the day. Actually, it was the guy who made the initiative because he doesn't know what might happens next if both still stayed under the covers without anything on their backs. His female companion did thought otherwise, though. She would have liked to stay with him for just a few more minutes, but ofcourse she kept that for herself.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhh!" Akira yelps as she does her standing stretches and hears some of her bones crack. Kanata cannot help but to stare at his bestfriend. She is doing her morning stretches in her lacy white delicates right in point blank distance. Akira looks at her companion with a naïve look. "Kana-chan, what are you looking at?" Kanata's gaze immediately brakes. "Um, just looking at something bouncy, I mean, nothing!" he stutters. He receives nothing from her but a pillow right to his face. "You pervert!" she smiles at him. In exchange, Akira receives Kanata's Lavender long sleeve shirt, which is 1 day old. "Just shut up and cover yourself with that, will you." Kanata looks the other way blushing.

He, as well, walks around with only his boxers so it is just proper for him to cover up. He approaches his closet to get something like a lengthy bathrobe. Kanata digs up inside to see if there is another one that Akira can use. "Did Miyu left the other bathrobe in the other room? I know I have one more somewhere." Kanata mumbles on as he searches for the item. "You might as well have this bathrobe on yourself, Aki-chan."

When he is about to hand over the robe, he sees Akira with the shirt on. It only covers her down to her panties and creamy upper thighs. She is also standing near the window so the early sunlight passes through the light green cloth, making a provocative silhouette of Akira's torso. She did not even bother to button it so Kanata can still see his bestfriend's uncovered whitish flesh in the middle, not to mention her ample cleavage snuggled comfortably behind her tight brassiere. "Thank you, Kana-chan." She says to him as she takes the bathrobe from him.

Kanata quickly returns back to his closet to finally he finds the last robe inside. He puts the robe on as fast as he could and then faces the door. "We better make some warm breakfast and a cold shower." He says to her. Akira smiles, takes his left arm, and hugs it. "Hai." Kanata takes another glimpse of her for a second then both of them step out. After a few steps towards the kitchen, Kanata stops on his track and let Akira moves in front of him. He puts his hands on her upper arms. "You know what? I think I'll take that early cold shower now." He says to his female friend before he takes a detour that leads to the apartment's washroom.

Giving another thought, he decides not to take the cold shower. He first fills the bathtub with steamy water. He turns to the washroom sink and splashes some cool water on his face a couple of times. It somehow refreshes him a bit and relaxes him for the mean time. The tiles are seemingly colder so he takes off his bathrobe and the remaining piece of clothing on him then goes inside the half-filled tub. He puts some soapsuds, bath salts and bubble lotion to the tub, and soon the tub lathers up into a soothing bubble bath. Kanata reclines his naked back and neck to the side of the tub and closes his eyes. Seconds later, he hears the washroom door being locked. To his surprise, Akira is standing beside the tub looking down on him. "Aki-chan?" he says nervously as she begins to take off her bathrobe. He becomes more stricken when she strips down to her "birthday suit" and then tosses her delicates besides Kanata's on the floor.

"What are we having?" Nanami says as she looks at the materials being thrown in together on the counter top. "I'm thinking of a Shotgun Breakfast to start of the day before we head off to Fantasy Park." Miyu answers her friend. Nanami looks at her sheepishly. "Shotgun Breakfast? What's that?"

"It's a simplified term for the usual foods being served in a usual breakfast." Aya walks in from the den into the kitchen table. "Fried eggs, buttered toasts, pancakes, sandwiches, franks, rice, coffee and fruit juices. The works." Aya adds. She sees Santa sitting on the chair getting some more sleep while Akane is helping Miyu with the preparations. "I'll help with the pancakes, Miyu-chan."

"Don't bother, Aya-chan." Miyu looks at her other friend. "Seiya is already taking care of it. He is right over there cooking them with the skillet as we speak." Miyu points at the blond boy who is being serious doing his task. Aya looks at the boy for a second and her cheeks develop a faint hint of flushing. She shyly walks towards him and thinks real hard what to say. "Yaboshi-san?" Seiya recognizes the girlish voice and turns to look at the one who spoke his name.

"Konishi-san, good morning." Seiya greets her politely. "What can I do for you?" Aya cannot help but to feel a little giddy. She's been like this ever since he did that kiss last night. Sure it was just out of dare but to her it didn't look like Seiya was hesitant about the "punishment"… like it was no big deal to him. However, apparently it made a big deal out of Aya. "Do you need some help there?" she asks him nicely. Being the nice guy that he REALLY is, he stands aside and hands over the spatula. "You can do the flipping if, if you like."

Unknown to them, Nanami has been watching. "Ohoo… I can smell something fishy…" Nanami says as she holds her chin like a thinking detective. "What are you talking about, Nanami-chan?" Akane asks the nosy girl. "We are not doing any fish." Nanami smiles at Akane and Miyu. "Huh? Ofcourse you're not. Forget about it. Say, where is Chris-san, anyway?"

"I think she hit the showers first." Miyu answers. "She said that she has some sort of a bathing ritual that she does, which usually takes about 20 minutes. Nanami-chan, will you get the powdered juice mix for me?" The shorthaired girl obliges and takes out the big pitcher from the glass cabinet. "Don't worry, Miyu-chan I got this covered." Nanami says as she pours some liberal amount of powder inside the container. "20 minutes, you say? That's awfully long for a morning bath, isn't? Well she might as well be the first or all of we'll be late if she goes in last."

The last pair of toasts pops out of the toaster. Akane picks them up with tongs and places them neatly on top of the stack of toasts on a medium sized platter. "Miyu-chan, are your folks joining us for breakfast?" she asks the blond hostess as she searches for any jars of sandwich spreads. "They are. I'll give them a wake up call soon." Miyu responds as she scoops some freshly cooked rice from the rice cooker. "Since they are on a break, they are taking full advantage of all of the sleep that could get." Says Miyu while molding up a few flavored riceballs.

"Good morning, everyone." Says the pink haired girl, who was done with her morning shower. "Good Morning!" Everyone responds to Christine. She is wearing casual clothes with her damped hair resting on her right shoulder. " I'll prepare the table. Kurosu-san, you are drooling."

Kanata is not having such a pleasant early morning. Pleasant is not really a term one would say in this situation, however. Spooning with a beautiful girl on your bed after a wild night is one thing, but also having a supposed to be a tense-free bubble bath with that same girl together in the same tub is just simply outrageous. For an average guy, this is considered "pleasant" yet to Kanata, his idea of "pleasant" is having some private time to think about what is going on with his bestfriend, which is by the way, an average person would dream about sleeping and bathing with. It is not like he does not want her to be this intimately close with her. One must admit, throughout their story, Kanata has always have this "thing" towards Akira since the day they met up to the day she proclaimed her engagement to someone else.

For one brief moment, he was reclining on the tub and starting to enjoy the lathering action of the bubbles. Next thing he knew, he saw the only female occupant of the apartment, who was now COMPLETELY naked and took a dip in the bubble bath with him. Kanata is currently stumped. He doesn't know what kind of reaction he would act out. If this was the certain annoying blond girl, who he is used to then perhaps he would not been this confused. This girl, whose wet and slippery back is leaning against his torso, is quite different from the girl he is having issues with. He hyper extends his head and plants it on the tub's headrest.

"Aki-chan?" He speaks in a calm tone. "May I ask the reason why you are bearnaked and purposely joined me here inside the room?" Kanata asks his bestfriend who is currently massaging her arms with the soapy tub water. "Didn't you say that we should take a bath?" Akira replies sweetly. Kanata scratches his head to show his hint of awkwardness of the situation they are in. "I said take a cold shower." Akira raises her lengthy left leg so she can clean it next. Her leg is so creamy smooth that the soapy water illuminates the fade light of the room, making Kanata gulp in awe. "Well, a bath is still a bath." She responds back. "But I did not mean we should take the bath together." Kanata tries to keep his tone in moderation so she won't get hurt.

Akira submerges her leg down and carefully shifts her entire weight so that she can turn to face her nervous friend. "Kanata, relax will you?" She advises him. "We have taken a bunch of baths together in the past. Besides, it is not like we have anything left to hide from each other." With that Kanata's blush makes a deeper shade of red. "Aki-chan, we were only kids back then. We stopped having baths together since we started to know any better." She hears him loud and clear. He is right. Still, Akira has that girlish smile, takes his arms, and wrapped them on her.

The touch of Kanata's hands on her flesh is silky under the water. He starts to run his palms down her bent knees to her shins and then he moves his limbs back up to knead his digits along her slippery thighs. Akira can feel all of him from her behind. Kanata's arms submerging into the small pool to envelope around her front, pressing her back against his bare chest as his arched legs surround the rest of her body from left and right. The water flows in and out between the crooks and crannies in-between their skins.

Kanata closes his yearning eyes, pushing her drenched dark hair away with his nose to access her left side of her neck and shoulder so he can bombard them with butterfly kisses. She is feeling the heat from head to toe, discerning of the locking of their bodies and the impiousness of Kanata's incitement that she senses poking her sacrum. Whispering his name, she is happy and relieved that she still has that effect on Kanata's manhood. "After you're done washing the rest of my body, could you scrub my back?" she jests him. Kanata obliges willingly as he kisses her nape. "I'll scrub your back and you'll scrub mine."

Twenty minutes has passed on the Kouzuki dining table. Miyu's parents joined the party as soon as the teenagers have gathered around the big furniture. Everyone is doing small talk about menial things like schoolwork and other extra-curricular activities. This conversation is delivered more by Aya, who is into the dramatic arts and Christine, who is into the academics. When sports become an issue, the kids have no choice but to look at Santa, since he is the only one who is a sports club. Nanami is somewhat sporty on P.E. but joining a real club has not really interested her that much.

Seiya is somewhat being silent all through this time. Miyu notices his odd behavior. She knows that Seiya is both a brain and a jock. That means when chats like this comes to plate, a brain would blurt out things to show how smart he is and a jock would blurt out his ego to show how good he is. Seiya is doing neither. Miyu guesses that he is being silent to show his best modest face. She smiles at his choice of protest and lets it go.

The time now is 9:28 in the morning. Since Christine is already done doing her morning bath, all she has to do is freshen up. But before she could do that, she helps Miyu with the dishes. The rest has yet to do their showers. There are two bathrooms in the house. The first is downstairs along the hallway next to the kitchen, which is the one that Chris used. The other one is upstairs, 2 meters away left from Miyu's bedroom door and adjacent to her parent's room. The two bathrooms both look identical so there is no really any advantage in either one. The guys thought that it is only appropriate for the rest of the girls to take the upstairs bathroom. Seiya and Santa are the only guys so that leaves the downstairs bathroom to them. Should they finish before all of the girls could, the last one who hasn't gone yet can take the downstairs to save time. Both boys also took the consideration that girls take too much time dressing up anyway.

Santa agrees to go first. Seiya decides to go through his things to prepare the clothes he will wear for the next location of events. Fantasy Park is having its grand re-opening today. At first he wanted to take Miyu so both of them can have the alone time and tie some loose ends between them. Regardless of what happened last night and this morning, he worries that Miyu or her close friends would keep on throwing his "evil deed" to his face when the time is frustratingly convenient. Everyone who knew about their past would always see him as a bad seed; hence it is only proper for him to make them change their mind. This is the reason why he brought himself into Miyu's gang. His plan is somewhat a collective approach.

Ever since his talk with Miyu at the park that faithful night, his girl of desire started to behave like before when they were an item, little by little. After securing a small spot of a long shot, he tries to be with her along with the rest of the gang. In any event such as the sleepover, the gang knew more about him and in exchange he is able to know more about them as well. However, he must be careful on what he says and do. It is not like he has something to hide that everyone might think otherwise of him.

He really is a nice guy, just didn't went well with the rightful group to project his cheerful and sensitive side. Should Miyu's friends get even the slightest hint that Miyu is hurt once again because of him, his business will not be with one bird alone, but also with the rest of the flock, not to mention, the one bird that was the only one with the gall to confront him directly.

Seiya remembers the one who goes with the name Saionji Kanata. Natsumi once told him that the Math teacher is rumored to be extremely close with Kouzuki Miyu. Afterall what happened since his suspension, he knew that saying that they are "extremely close" is the biggest understatement he ever heard. But everybody knows the biggest loophole of this arrangement, which nobody else can deny. He is still a teacher and she is still a student.

"Ahchshzzchss!" Kanata sneezes. "Someone is thinking about me." He sniffs. After twenty-five minutes of intense "bathing" that they shared together, Kanata and Akira are now on their bathrobes again, sitting at the dining table. They didn't have the time to make a decent breakfast because they used most of it by "fooling around". Luckily for Kanata, he was able to salvage some thick crust pizza that he ordered last night for them to grub on. After he puts the pizza inside the microwave oven, he goes to the front door to get the morning paper on his doorstep. Akira is making them both a couple cups of coffee then sees her best friend return to her side while scanning the front page of the broadsheet.

Seeing this scene makes it somewhat bittersweet for Akira. From her eyes, they act like a young married couple, even more ways than before. She has spent the night with her bestfriend on the same bed a lot of times, but never before waking up naked until today. Akira has shared a bath together with him numerous times, but never before in full nude until today. She has eaten breakfasts along with him countless of times, but never before doing it after ALL of the things that they have done this past nine hours. These are the things that they could do together more and more. However, Akira knows that it is not meant to be, not anymore.

"Here are the business and entertainment sections." Kanata hands the folded papers to her. She gladly accepts them. The man surely knows her knacks. After handing Kanata's cup of coffee, she receives a kiss on her cheek as his sign of appreciation. He sits down, takes a quick sip of the dark liquid, and skims the headlines of the news. She takes her seat, sits right next to him, and reads some of the articles published on the sections of her preference. Her right hand holds the side of the papers while her left latches on her cup of coffee. When she lets her finger slip off the ceramic object, Kanata entwines his hand to hers, and gives her a flirty wink.

She has dreamt about things like these years ago yet both of them were robbed of their early chances. He is a bachelor. She is now engaged. He will eventually find someone else. She is going to get married to someone else. In her dreams, the guy she wants to end up with has always been Kanata. After she left and spent time on abroad, the guy's face slowly faded away and became some else's. All she can do is dream in reality.

Last night she seized the moment and came to Kanata, days before her wedding, calling in the promise they made each other. The promise is to spend the whole day together and go up at the peek of Fantasy Park riding its Ferris wheel. She knows she does not have much time left and she knows what they are doing right now cannot last. They sure are more than bestfriends, especially after what they did, but not at the same level of being lovers. Being a couple is different than acting like one. Her loyalties to her bestfriend will always remain in her heart but her loyalties to her soon to be husband is also absolute. She hopes that God would forgive and understand her for trying to get back any remnants of what the He took away from her and Kanata.

"Are you okay?" Kanata asks his bestfriend who has been staring at him for a minute now. "You've been awfully quiet since we arrived here at the table." She is about to speak when Kanata lets go of his share of the newspaper, faces her, and clasps both of her hands. "I wasn't rough with you earlier, was I?" Akira giggles at his worried face. She is pleased knowing that she still has Kanata wrapped around her finger. "Relax, Kana-chan." The female reassures him. "I was just thinking and you were just great. Now go check the pizza so we can get a move on."

(To be Edited and Concluded)


	8. Chapter 18: Miyu's Little Secret

"WELCOME TO FANTASY PARK EVERYONE! LET THE FANTASY OF THE PARK BECOME YOUR REALTY!"

After waiting in line for almost an hour, the gang consisting of Miyu, Aya, Nanami, Christine, Akane, Santa and Seiya finally step foot inside within the confines of Heiomachi's own amusement park grand re-opening. Fireworks colored the morning sky with loud happy music echoed the land.

"Finally we are able to get through all that waiting." Christine, the rich girl among the group was fanning herself after the strenuous long wait under the bright pre-afternoon sun. "I'm afraid the lines on the rides and attractions will be just as long."

"Wow so many people are already here in Fantasy Park." Nanami browsed all over the place gazing the civilians taking their sweet time within the realms of the theme park.

"So where do you think we should go first?" Aya asked the group.

"Let's see…" Akane replied as she took out a Fantasy Park brochure. "Fantasy Park added a few new attractions aside from the classics like the 4D-ride, Dino-Land and something they call Paint Ball Death match…"

"Paint Ball Death Match?", Nanami and Aya said in unison. "Dafuq is that?"

"He he he…" The curious girls turned their heads to the only male companions that are accompanying them, Santa and Seiya; snickering at their innocence.

"That one is shaping up to be the best attraction they have here." Seiya bragged.

"It's basically people shooting paint ball guns at each other but it is a survival match against the park's elite employees dressed as terrorists and the patrons as the counter-terrorists." Santa explained.

"The rules are simple." Seiya added. "A Receptionist will orient the patrons about a certain situation, and their mission objective within a time limit. Once on the field, you hunt your enemies on the confines of the area with your paint ball guns. If you get shot by whoever it maybe, you pretend to be dead. Last one untainted holds the victory over their respective factions."

"If the time limit is reached, the side with the least alive members loses. Should the patrons' side win, a special prize will be awarded to them." said Santa.

"Ahh that sounds a lot of fun, don't you think so?" Aya clapped her hands. "I never played paint ball before."

"Interesting indeed." Nanami agreed. "We all should give it a shot later as the last attraction on our list. That way the enemies are already tired from their earlier matches and we have the edge to win that prize."

"Ah Nanami is so smart!" Aya applauded their friend's scheme.

"But if we tire ourselves going to the attractions on our list, we will be on about the same energy level as the staff." Akane said.

"She's right." said Santa. "There might already be people who thought about that plan but so far the patrons have yet to receive the park's special prize."

"That means that the Park's elite terrorists are THAT good." Seiya replied. "I think I saw some people crying coming from the death match area. It must have been a swift and brutal massacre. There were still hints of paint on their hair."

A certain chill ran all over the girls' spine. Perhaps the death match is not a good idea after all.

"It kinda sounds dangerous. I don't want to hurt people."

Christine wondered. Everybody else just stared at her comment all of them thinking that her ballistic-maniac attitude will be kept off-bay as long as Saionji Kanata was not within the radar.

"But as long as the paint bullets wouldn't hurt that much upon impact and we have enough protective gear then I suppose I'm game.

"Well I guess, I might still be interested." Akane said sheepishly as she clings to Santa's sleeve.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Santa bragged. "HA HA HA HA!"

"Somehow, I can already see a paint covered Akane-chan from a distance." Nanami whispered.

"Poor Akane-chan." Aya replied. "So how about it, Nanami-chan?"

"We do need the exercise." Nanami shrugged. "I mean, as long as we are here we should make our time here worthwhile."

"You're right. We are in." Aya weakly smiled.

Santa approached them from behind and grabbed both girls on each of their shoulders. "Excellent choice, ladies. Rest assured that Santa and I will try our best to make sure we all enjoy our time and share war stories on our way home."

Aya blushed at Seiya's kind gesture, that and his hand touching her bare shoulder; while Nanami just looked at the boy unconvinced.

"I don't know about that. Seems to me Aya-chan and I are on our own on a account of you will most likely going to shield Miyu-chan from all of the paint flying all over the place."

"Tenchi-san, you make me sound to be an inconsiderate guy."

"Speaking of which…" Christine realized… "Where is Miyu-san?"

"… … … !"

"Miyu?!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

At the same time, on the opposite side of the park's entrance…

{sfx FLUSH!}

"OY! " A flustered yet a relieved long blonde hair girl emerged from the ladies bathroom stall and walked in front of the sink. She turned the faucet on and rinsed her hands with the cold gushing water. "If I knew the line of the entrance was going to be that long, I shouldn't have finished that whole pitcher of iced-tea."

Miyu was doing the bathroom shuffle after thirty minutes waiting in line. She was embarrassed to tell the others about her pressing feeling that she just shifted, twisted and turned as the line made such a slow progress, probably because a group of the senior citizens were paying the cashier with small loose change. The cahier only stood and smiled helplessly while the people behind them were getting impatient and irritated. The moment her group paid for the entrance fee she asked a by standing park personnel for the nearest bathroom then dashed for dear life.

"Everybody wanted a piece of fantasy of Fantasy Park, I suppose." She said to herself as she began to splash some water to wash her sweaty and oily face with a small tube of facial wash she took out from her purse.

She was about to reach for the paper towels but noticed that it was already empty. "Rats… out of paper." She muttered as dripping water started to reach her neck down to her blouse.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kouzuki-san. I was the one who took most of them. Here, I still have some unused." Another female stood beside her in front of the sink handing out some clean sheets of paper towels.

"Thank you kindly." Miyu took the paper towels from the very beautiful stranger with long brunette hair, who looked awfully like the girl, Akira; the one who introduced herself to Miyu as Saionji Kanata's long lost childhood friend-slash-first love.

"AKIRA!?" Miyu's brain finally kicked as she shouted the other girl's name.

"Yes?!"

"Wha—what are you doing here?"

"Well it just happened that I love drowning myself with iced-tea, as well." Akira turned on the faucet on her side and began washing her hands.

"Oh… he he he." Miyu laughed nervously. "You heard about that."

"Looks like we have another thing in common, huh?" Akira looked at Miyu on the side of her eyes. Miyu does not like where this is going.

"You know… he's waiting outside as we speak."

Miyu blushed as she quickly realized the one the other girl was referring to. With that remark from Akira, previous encounters with one Saionji Kanata dictates that she must deny and abort the subject matter ASAP.

"Wha—I don't know what you're talking about aha ha ha ha…"

Akira turned off the faucet and dried her hands with the left over paper towel she kept as she looked at the blonde. "Oh c'mon dear I think we are already past this charade you and Kanata are portraying."

"But I… we… how…"

"You two don't have to tell me everything about it, honey. But the secret is safe with me" Akira smiled and winked at her. "Although figuring it out was easy."

"It was?"

"Yes. Aside from the tooth brush with your name on it was inside his bathroom cabinet…"

"So that's where it was…"

"And a pair of gym bloomers inside his dresser, which; to my surprise, thought that Kanata had a kinky side…"

"I knew I forgot some things…"

"And… there was that distinct vanilla scented perfume that I smelled on his pillows which was oddly similar with the one you are currently wearing right now."

"ACK!"

Akira was left Miyu speechless after that. It cannot be denied any longer that one of Saionji Kanata's female students practically annexed his bachelor pad.

"Pretty bold of you, don't you think?" Akira teased Miyu.

Miyu was all shades of red. "Please, Akira I am so sorry it wasn't his idea he didn't forced me to do anything weird I was the one keep pestering him and…" Miyu's flapping mouth was stopped by Akira's finger.

"Shush, dear." Akira whispered. "I haven't mentioned to him about your carelessness to dispose of the incriminating evidences inside his apartment. You two can tell me everything in a safe and secured time and location."

Miyu let out a big sigh of relief. Akira was turning out to be such a playful yet dependable big sister that she always wanted. It was good to know Akira was being a good sport about this on account of she's Kanata's ONE. It did make her feel guilty that she's practically trespassing on her territory… not that she was aware of it from the very beginning.

"But do remember to do something about them, darling." Akira straightened out Miyu's blouse. "I do not want that safe and secured time and location to be inside a court house with you two explaining everything to me along with a jury of your peers in front of a judge." She jested.

"Aha ha ha ha ha… oy…" Miyu sighed. "So you knowing all of these means you were able to go to his place as well?"

"Actually I crashed at his place last night."

"Oh…" Miyu looked down somewhat saddened by the thought of her and Kanata sharing such a nice night together. It was long overdue after all.

"C'mon honey, pretty girls like yourself must not show such a face." Akira lifted up Miyu's chin. "I mean, I am guessing whatever we did there was nothing different from whatever you two were doing all this time when I was away."

"Um…" Miyu couldn't afford to be dishonest since Akira was being such a saint to her.

Akira knew she struck a chord. Yeas, there was a hint of joking to her last comment just to fish out some more truth to her speculations that there is definitely something going on with her best friend and her new acquaintance.

To alleviate the uncomfortable scene she was sensing from Miyu, she held the blonde's hand and smiled. "Darling like I said before, we are already past these childish charades. We are practically sharing the same man, so does speak. I reckon we could be more honest about this. Whatever you two have going on, I reckon I will not hold it against the both of you."

"Just as far as second base…" Miyu whispered.

Akira doubted she heard anything from the girl in front of her. "Excuse me dear, what was that again?"

Miyu blushed but still able to look at Akira with one eye open, embarrassed or somewhat scared of what her revelation would result into. "I said we only went as far as second base."

"Really?"

Akira was flabbergasted about that but she could tell Miyu was telling the truth. Kind of think of it, Kanata might be a lacking on female intimacy but given the situation he is not stupid enough to actually go ALL THE WAY with his student.

Although, even Akira did went further with him last night, so it did somewhat made her happy that she was still Kanata's first. But of course the issue is not really a competition, it is better not to compare bedroom stories out loud at the moment.

{sfx KNOCK! KNOCK}

"HEY! WE ARE LOSING DAY LIGHT OVER HERE!" a familiar male voice hollered from the other side of the female's restroom door. "WHAT'S THE MATTER? NO TAMPONS IN THERE OR SOMETHING? COZ IF IT IS FLOWING, IT RELIEVES US BOTH!"

Akira and Miyu were both irritated by the guy's crude comments.

"I swear; that guy might be as pretty as a matinee idol but his manners are as pretty as a street ruffian." Akira tucked a strand of her front hair on her left ear. "Allow me to destroy him later, my dear."

"Tell me about it." Miyu smiled.

{sfx RING RING}

Miyu's cell phone rang and she answered. "Hello… Seiya?... yeah I'm sorry I ran without telling you guys but I had to go to the bathroom… yeah I know you told me not to finish that pitcher of iced-tea… alright, I will meet you guys outside."

"Friends of yours?" Akira asked. "I apologize if I kept you."

"Oh no no." Miyu reassured her as she hid her cell back to her purse. "It was such a wonderful chat. It is good to know you are okay with… you know… all of this."

"Do not worry about a thing, darling." Akira grabbed Miyu's hand. "Well, we don't want to keep our companions waiting any further. So shall we?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So… tell me again what the hell are you people doing here?" Kanata asked the bunch of kids from his class. At a certain angle, they can very well see that temporal vein of his throbbing every second.

His date-slash-childhood friend, Akira; elbowed the side of torso. "Kana-chan, don't be like that in front of your students. Now if you do not mid, please proceed with the introductions."

"Do I have to coz I think I'm better off not to… UFFF!" another elbow was jabbed to his side.

"Don't sweat it, Akira." Miyu answered. "We will do it ourselves."

"I'm Nanami, hi there. Me and Aya have met you before." She winked.

"Hello, I'm Aya. Nice to see you again, miss."

"Hi, my name is Akane. This is the first time I've seen you since the last time you visited us at our school."

"Yo, I am Seiya and unlike these girls, this is my first greetings to you, miss." Seiya then eyed Kanata, and return the teacher gave the evil eye to the blonde boy. "My, oh my, Saionji-sensei does like to surround himself with such beautiful ladies, now doesn't he?"

"I'm Hanakomachi Christine. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Ah, it seems Saionji-sensei has a good lot of nice and polite students. My name is Kijou Akira and I am one of your teacher's old friends. I just came back from America to visit my hometown and here is escorting me in this amusement park."

"Wow is that so, that's mighty kind of him." Seiya raised an eyebrow. "If we didn't know any better, I say Saionji-sensei is here on a date."

Kanata wanted to deck this guy again.

Miyu on the other hand, looked at Seiya for trying to instigate yet another trouble but she was not overly worried about him now because someone has to calm down a certain pink haired girl or else she would be…

"A DATE!?" Christine's aura drastically flamed up that it startled the group while Akira was just clueless why they are starting to panic. "WHAT DATE?!"

"Well it is not exactly a date, my dear." Akira raised the back of her hand to the group and they saw a piece of golden metal band around her ring finger. "As an added information, I am already engaged to somebody else and Saionji-sensei is just being a good friend helping an old friend out with a few things, isn't that right Saionji-sensei?"

"Yeah but I don't see why you have to explain yourself to these kids why you are here." Kanata whimpered a bit. She had to announce out loud she is already engaged to somebody else. Hearing it out loud now makes the fact of her slipping away sting even more.

"Oh is that so, well congratulations to your upcoming nuptials." Christine smiled with relief. "Everybody please join me and shame on all of you for doubting Saionji-sensei's intentions."

The group bowed down spontaneously out of fear of her bipolar wrath, which incidentally enough; exposed a certain Korosu Santa that was hiding behind the group. It did alarm him that Kanata and Akira can now see him clearly.

Akira's brow twitched. "That young man over there behind you, is he with you?" She kindly pointed at the nervous boy.

Akane looked behind her shoulder and realized Santa was unusually quiet especially there is a pretty lady in front of them and knowing his personality, Santa would be the one jumping out front first to introduce himself. The others were just as stunned.

"Oh I'm sorry for his rudeness, Miss Akira. The idiot right behind me is Santa. We all go in the same school together."

"Yeah yeah that is my name, don't wear it out." Santa quickly went in front of them and handed Akira an amusement park attraction flyer. He then pushed the group away to the opposite direction before Akira could make a comment.

"Come on you guys, we have a tight schedule to keep now. We do not want to keep those two in their date."

And with that, the couple was suddenly left alone on the spot.

"Kanata…"

"Yeah…"

"Didn't you and Santa graduated at the same high school together?"

"Yeah…"

"Kanata…"

"Yeah…"

"Why is Santa posing as a student at Heiomachi High?"

"The shorthand of it, it is because of that Akane girl."

"Kanata…"

"Yeah…"

"Is this how he wants to see me after our last encounter for over ten years?"

"He said he wants us to be alone to wrap things up before he joins us later. I didn't know we would meet them here."

"Kanata…"

"Yeah…"

"When are you going to tell me all of these?"

"I was going to eventually…"

"Kanata…"

"Yeah…"

"When did the two of you turned into scheming creepy high school skirt chasing pedophiles?"

"Hey come on now, that is not fair!"

Akira then looked at the flyer that Santa handed to her earlier before he made Miyu's group leave the scene. It was Fantasy Park's attraction flyer for the PAINT BALL DEATH MATCH. Perhaps Santa was trying to tell her something how to spend her promised date with Kanata.

"Kanata…"

"Yeah…?"

"Please do remind me to destroy you later, dear."

"What did I DO?"

Akira walked so fast and ignored his question. The young male teacher just sighed at how things changed from such a wonderful experience last night turned into a brewing terrible ordeal today.

As he was trying to catch up to his soon-to-be-wed best friend; his mobile phone suddenly received a text message. Kanata took out his phone out from his pocket and saw that it was from Miyu.

His eyes widened as he read the two texted words on the phone screen. He was sweating a bit but not because it is almost noon. Akira might give him a cold can of whoop-ass.

It was an ominous warning of what things to come.

"SHE KNOWS"

"Oh Shit…"

Well it was ominous to his knowledge, anyway.


End file.
